Suki Kirai: Entre Amar y odiar
by Lilliamne
Summary: — Siempre he soñado con ser Shion Rin, tener mi primer beso con el chico que amo, darle mi primera vez a él y caminar hacia el altar mientras él me espera, ¡no sabes como me siento al ser tratada como una simple hermana! — Que ridículo... Shion Rin no te queda, ¿Qué te parece si mejor eres Kagamine Rin? — RinxLen y MikuxLuka (muy leve)
1. Rin 1

_Yo soy Shion Rin, la chica más atractiva del mundo, soy alta de piernas contorneadas y figura envidiable, mis curvas son 90-60-90, cualquiera estaría fascinado de estar conmigo, pero ese placer solo lo tiene mi adorado esposo, Shion Kaito, el hombre más atractivo y grandioso del mundo, somos una pareja de en sueño~._

Literalmente de en sueño porque eso es lo que era, ahora mismo me encontraba despertando en mi cama, me levanté con el pelo todo revuelto y me miré al espejo, ¿cómo podía ser tan desastrosa?, para empezar, era pequeña, muy pequeña, aproximadamente media 1;56 de estatura y todo el mundo me decía chibi porque parecía ser la miniatura de alguien, seguí bajando mi mirada y encontré mi pecho; dios… si llegaba a medir copa A sería un logro, y luego llegamos a mi delgada figura y mis piernas de espaguetis, ¿quién demonios se iba a enamorar de una tabla de aplanchar?, suspire resignada, en especial porque yo solo amaba a una persona, a mi Nii-san, ese placer lo tenía Shion Kaito, desde que era niña estaba literalmente embobada con él, pero es que es tan perfecto, es alto, de cabello azul como el mar, sus ojos azules como el cielo, era amigable, amable, amistoso, buen jugador de futbol, tenía notas buenas y también era un mujeriego empedernido….

Suspire pesadamente, o si… mi amor platónico se revolcaba con la primera escoba con falda que le hiciera caso, pero eso no importaba, él me amaba pero aun no se daba cuenta, y yo Rin Sakine sería la que terminaría con ese pedacito de delicioso helado de vainilla entre mis brazos. Limpie ligeramente la baba de solo imaginármelo, aunque tuviera catorce años las hormonas ya me la jugaban desde hace rato y quería desesperadamente entrar en el mundo de los adultos, pero la persona que quería que me introdujera estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a otras chicas.

¡waaa!, ¡¿por qué demonios no me mira a mi?!

Me tiro a mi cama y empiezo a girar frustrada, me estaba cansando de esperar a que ese idiota se fijara en la chica que tenía justo al frente, suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba, ¡Hoy sería el día en que Kaito se daría de cuenta de la mujer que soy!

Entré al baño y me di una ducha rápida, ayer mi príncipe azul me mandó un mensaje a mi celular pidiéndome ayuda, ¿pueden creerlo?, me preguntó si podía ir a ayudarlo a hacer una fiesta en su casa, ¡obviamente le contesté inmediatamente que si!, por eso me preparaba para ir a la casa de Kaito a ayudarlo. Me vestí con una minifalda y una blusa negra que me dejaba ver el ombligo, me miré al espejo y dije… " ¡Dios… me veo horrible!", rápidamente me quite esa ropa, ¿quién había comprado esa ropa?, no recordaba haberla comprado yo, seguramente fue Meiko, busque rápidamente entre mi closet algo que se me viera mejor, encontré un lindo vestido blanco que me llegaba a mitad de pierna, tome un lazo blanco y lo puse en mi linda cabecita… Si, así estaba mucho mejor, por mi aspecto tierno e infantil era mejor una apariencia puritana, pero eso no atraía mucho los chicos, volví a mirar la falda que me había puesto antes.

— Acéptalo Rin, no tienes nada que mostrar — me dije al espejo mientras me miraba tristemente, pues ya que mi cuerpo no me favorecía mucho, lo mejor que podía hacer era sonreír y conquistarlos con mi súper genial personalidad.

Salí rápidamente de la casa mientras corría para llegar a la casa del amor de mi vida, atravesé varios obstáculo, nada podría arruinar ese día, de repente vi a Miku y a Luka, estaban caminando por la acera, me acerque rápidamente a ellas y le subí la falda a Miku.

— ¡Buenos días! — Sonreía maliciosamente mientras mi amiga aqua solo bajaba su falda pegando un chillido tremendo, Luka me miro con cara de cansancio.

— Rin… no puedes hacerle eso a Miku — me reprendió, yo saque mi lengua y cerré uno de mis ojos, la única cosa buena de tener esta apariencia es que podía hacer las travesuras que quisiera y nadie se enojaba.

— Ya déjala Luka, está demasiado emocionada porque va a ver a Kaito — comento ella mirándome divertida, yo le sonreí.

— ¡Por supuesto!, todos los días que veo a Kaito son buenos — sonreí ampliamente mientras Luka suspiraba.

—Por eso es que siempre te molesta — La chica de cabellos rosados cruzo sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos haciéndolos notar más, Miku le miro sugestivamente.

— Vamos Luka, no seas tan ruda con la pobre Rin, ¿por qué no te adelantas?, nosotras aun debemos comprar algo más — Miku me sonrió tiernamente, yo la miré y también le sonreí, sabía que Kaito también había buscado su ayuda, por eso llevaban varias bolsas con cosas para la fiesta.

— Ahora nos vemos — Empecé a correr nuevamente, me sentía con mucha energía ese día por lo cual llegue rápidamente a la puerta de Kaito, pude leer el gran letrero que decía "Shion" en la entrada.

"algún día ese será mi apellido y está será mi casa"

Me ilusione yo misma, saque la llave que el papá de Kaito me había dado, si… Tanta era mi confianza que hasta llave me habían dado, prácticamente ya era de la familia Shion. Gire la puerta y me adentre allí, no vi a nadie a la vista.

— Ara… parece que Kaito-nii se quedó dormido — susurré a mi misma con malicia, subí las escaleras a un paso sigiloso y camine por el corredor sin hacer mucho ruido, la puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no me detuvo.

Gire el pomo de la puerta y vi el bulto en la cama, acurrucado con las sabanas encima para seguramente tapar el sol que entraba por la ventana, me acerque a ese bulto y puse una mano encima de lo que sería su hombro y lo moví suavemente.

— Kaito- nii, ya son las once, debes de levantarte — susurre con dulzura pero el bulto no parecía reaccionar.

Bien… estaba bastante dormido, me arrodille a su lado y empecé a moverlos más fuertemente.

— Kaito-nii, enserio, levántate, tenemos que organizar la fiesta que quieres hacer — Le insistí mientras tuve una "reacción" por parte del bulto, soltó un gruñido… al parecer tenía mucho sueño — No me digas que te quedaste jugando hasta tarde, ¡Levántate! — intente jalar las sabanas pero no las soltaba.

Me senté encima de él, sino quería levantarse tendría que usar algo más fuerte, salte encima intentando quitarle las sábanas.

— ¡Levántate! — Le exigí mientras le movía más bruscamente, hoy mi Nii-san estaba especialmente perezoso.

De repente sentí que la persona debajo de mi se movía bruscamente, me tomo del brazo y me acostó abruptamente en la cama y él se posiciono encima de mí.

— ¡Ya déjame dormir! — grito prácticamente, luego de eso se recostó encima mío.

Me sonroje, si… podía sentir la respiración de ese chico encima mío, los latidos de mi corazón hacían eco en todo mi cuerpo... le miré de reojo tez nívea y su hermoso cabello rubio.

Esperen…

Kaito-nii no tiene el cabello rubio…

Kaito-nii no tenía esa voz tan aniñada…

Miré de reojo la cara del chico que tenía encima mío, recostado encima de mí, él soltó algo similar a un gruñido, y empezó a mover sus piernas y frotar su cintura encima en mí, pude ver su cara y ese definitivamente no era Kaito-nii.

Bien Rin… cálmate… cuenta a hasta diez… 1…2…3

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—

El eco de mi grito sonó por toda la casa y hasta me atrevería a decir que en toda la ciudad, el chico abrió los ojos de inmediato y tapo sus oídos, yo solo respiraba fuertemente mientras lo veía mejor, ¡era un completo extraño! Y lo peor de todo.

¡Estaba casi desnudo!

Cogí lo primero que encontré que fue la almohada y se la tiré a la cara, él me miró sin entender que pasa, luego cogí el despertador y se lo arroje también.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — grito de nuevo, él alzo una ceja asimilando lo que dije.

— ¿Pervertido?—

—¡HENTAI!, ¡ECCHI!, ¡MORBOSO EXHIBICONISTA DE PACOTILLA! — volví a gritar mientras empezaba a alejarme de él, encontré los libros de Kaito-nii y empecé a tirárselos también, él chico intentaba esquivarlos pero lograba atinarle, por lo cual iba retrocediendo más y más — ¡ENERGUMENO VIOLADOR DE NIÑAS! — volví a gritar, el chico solo ponía sus manos al frente como defensa — ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES EN LA CAMA DE MI NII-SAN? — logre preguntas mientras lo observaba.

— ¿De tu Nii-san? — él se veía muy confundido, bastante confundido…

— No…—

— ¿no? — al parecer repetía todo lo que le decía.

— Ka- Kaito se paso al otro bando y ahora tu eres su conquista— Y él solo alzó una ceja intentando asimilar lo que acababa de salir de mi boca — ¡ERES UN DEPRAVADO ACOSADOR HOMOSEXUAL! — logre tirarle la guitarra de Kaito-Nii y le pego al costado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Homo… sexual? — repitió otra vez acariciando en la parte donde le había dado, esta vez parecía estar ofendido y que el golpe le había dolido.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto Kaito-nii que había llegado junto a su padre, al verlo solo pude correr hacia su lado, incluso empujando a aquel chico en mi camino, me abrace fuertemente a mi Nii-san y sentí las lágrimas desbordándose de mis mejillas.

— ¡Kaito-nii! — le llame mientras lloraba desconsolada — ¡Ese pervertido degenerado violador de niñas quiso abusar de mi! — le acuse mientras Kaito le miraba, él chico solo frunció el ceño.

— Yo no he intentado abusar de nadie — contesto rápidamente, Kaito miro a su padre y ambos empezaron a reír.

Si Rin, tu futuro esposo y suegro estaban riéndose de tu sufrimiento.

— Rin-chan, no me digas que creíste que Len-kun era Kaito y lo intentaste despertar— Atino a decir mi futuro suegro mientras yo miraba al tan nombrado "Len-kun".

— Oh… con razón te sorprendiste, Len, te dije que no debías dormir en ropa interior — el nombrado solo cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, me miro feo… muy feo, yo no entendía nada.

— Pe-pe-pe-pe-perooooooooooooooo — intente defenderme de tal burla — ¡él se me monto encima! — grite mientras me sonrojaba, el padre de Kaito y él mismo Kaito miraron al chico.

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! — mintió descaradamente mientras mis cejas se enarcaban.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste!—

— No, no es cierto—

— ¡Si lo es!—

— ¡Que no! — él empuño sus puños, y yo los míos.

— Claro que si, ¡me tiraste a la cama y te tiraste encima de mí! — lo miré con determinación, eso había pasado, esa era la verdad.

— Yo no recuerdo eso, ¡tú te metiste en la cama porque creíste que era este idiota! — señalo a Kaito, yo negué rápidamente.

— No lo hice — Y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, ¡por qué demonios estaba pasando esta situación tan vergonzosa!

— Chicos… cálmense… — El padre de Kaito intervino mientras se acercaba a mi — Seguramente Rin intento despertarte y como estabas tan dormido no te diste de cuenta cuando la empujaste a la cama — él miro a mi futuro suegro como si estuviera diciendo una locura — Y Rin, ya te he dicho que no debes despertar a Kaito de esa forma, no eres una niña y debes comportarte como una jovencita — me reprendió con su mirada, ¿ahora era mi culpa?, lo peor es que el rubio me miraba satisfecho.

— ¡Pero! —

— Ya, olvidemos este asunto — determino él mientras sonreía — Rin, este es Len, se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros una temporada — sonrió mientras señalaba al chico, yo lo miré con desconfianza— Len, esta es Rin, es una amiga de la infancia de Kaito, por favor ya no se peleen más—

Yo lo miré, él me miro, azul con azul confrontándose, él alzo la mano aun mirándome a los ojos y por la presión del padre de Kaito tome la mano de aquel rubio pervertido.

— Soy Len Kagamine—

— Soy Rin Sakine — me apretó la mano suavemente y me sonrió… una sonrisa que me confundió.

— Interesante — dijo mientras soltaba mi mano — Ahora si me disculpas, tuve un vuelo muy largo y deseo volver a dormir.

— Oh no, nada de eso, si quieres acostumbrarte a este horario debes permanecer despierto hasta la noche — el chico que respondía a nombre de Len hizo un puchero, parece que no le gusto lo que le acababan de decir.

— Fine — dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, solo me quede mirándolo, ¿había acabado de hablar de inglés? — ¿al menos puedo tener privacidad para ponerme algo de ropa?, no me gusta la mirada pervertida de esa rubia —

Cálmate Rin… cuenta hasta diez… 1…2…3…

— ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO PERVERTIDO ERES TÚ! — grite mientras lo señalaba, él rio levemente.

— Rin-chan, vamos — Kaito tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir de la habitación, me quede mirándolo de la forma más malota que podía pero él no parecía inmutarse.

* * *

Algunos pensaran, "Lillianne-sama ha enloquecido", ¿otra historia?, pues si... otra historia... Veran, ultimamente ando pensando en que soy una persona demasiado impulsiva y que debería dejarme de pendejadas y borrar todas las historias que no he continuado o definitivamente abandonarlas, pero mi kokoro duele cada vez que pienso eso, pero resulta que me he dado cuenta que si no tienes ganas de esribir algo, pues no puedes escribirlo, así que aunque a veces diga "voy a terminar todas mis historias", no creo que pueda cumplirlo, lo deseo enserio, pero no puedo. Por ahora no borraré nada, solo aviso que pondre en hiatus mis otras historias.

Concentrandonos de nuevo en ESTA historia, pues creo que es un proyecto muy ambicioso, estoy segura que tendra demasiados capitulos, personalmente espero llegar al capitulo 40, eso es porque los capitulos serán más cortos que en mis otros fics, (usualmente los hago de diez paginas), ¿qué tiene de difente está historia?, pues que quiero que sea una comedia n3n! y le baje 10 al drama... sé que exagero con los emodepresivos de mis personajes(?), pero esta vez nadie va a ser emo (no demasiado), y tal vez más adelante pase a rate M, porque creo que tendra muchas insinuaciones que mentes inocentes no deberían leer.

Bien, espero que les haya divertido el primer capitulo, si no es gracioso, pues avisemen, intento trabajar en eso ya que no es mi punto fuerte, incluso se lo pase a dos personas para que lo revisaran y me dijeran si les hizo reir, una me dijo que no (pero que lo publicará porque estaba interesante) y la otra me dijo que si (y me dijo de todo porque mi ortografía es pésima).

Como ya tengo escrito otros dos caps, si de milagro llega a 20 reviews, subo inmediatamente el segundo capitulo, sino, se esperan hasta septiembre que haya pasado mi primer exámen de la uni~.

Nos vemos.


	2. Rin 2

¡Era insólito!, ¡inaudible! , ¡increíble!, si… ese estúpido rubio oxigenado me había dejado mal parada, a mí, la niña más dulce y pura del planeta, tenía mis manos apretando fuertemente el vestido que llevaba e inflando mis cachetes indignada, no podía creer que Kaito-nii, mi príncipe azul que adoro con todo mi corazón no me haya defendido, es un idiota, además, ¿quién era ese estúpido?, nunca había oído hablar de él, ¿Len Kagamine?, ¿ese quién era?, solo era un rubio aparecido de la nada…

Medité en esos momentos… ¿qué hacía durmiendo en la cama de mi nii-san?... y en ropa interior… ¡Me da bochorno de solo pensarlo!, abrí los ojos asustada, ¿en verdad Kaito-nii se había pasado al otro bando?, nunca había dado señales de eso, de hecho era bastante mujeriego, su lista de mujeres era interminable… ¿será que solo está experimentando?

Kaito vino hacia mí y me entregó un poco de té, puso su mano en mi cabeza y me acarició cariñosamente, yo le observaba con mis ojos azules, su sonrisa era tan linda que me calmo internamente, ¿cómo podía siquiera dudar de la sexualidad de mi príncipe?, él era un macho macho, obviamente no se estaría revolcando con ese chico. ¿Entonces que hacía en su cama?

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me preguntó el hombre más perfecto del mundo mirándome con amor… bueno, eso creía.

— Kaito-nii… ¿quién es… — No pude continuar, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Kaito se levantó inmediatamente a abrir, yo ya sabía quienes eran, Luka y Miku que había dejado atrás.

Al abrir la puerta ellas saludaron a Kaito, con sus alegres sonrisas pasaron a la casa, me miraron y me sonrieron de nuevo.

— Bien, ya que todas están aquí, será mejor que empecemos a limpiar — Sonrió Nii-san bastante complacido, tomó la bolsa que ellas traían y las puso en una mesa.

— ¿Por qué vas a hacer una fiesta? — Preguntó Miku mirando hacia su alrededor, en esa casa solo vivían dos personas, Kaito y su papá por lo cual estaba un poco desorganizada.

— Es para Len — Respondió con simpleza, Yo enarque mis cejas, ¿me había levantado temprano para hacerle una fiesta a ese pervertido de closet?

— ¿Quién es Len? — preguntó Luka, yo tomé aire, iba a explicarle a esas dos quien era ese acosador de niñas.

— Yo soy Len — Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tan mencionado "Len" bajo por las escaleras.

Ellas le miraron, él las miro, les sonrió y ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— Ya veo — contestaron al unísono aquellas chicas, ¿acaso eso era todo lo que iban a decir?, solo pude dedicarle una mirada mortal a mi enemigo, esperando que alguna de mis miradas pudiera matarlo rápidamente y ahorrarme la molestia de tener que volver a verlo otra vez.

— Tienes unas amigas muy bonitas — "Len", se acercó a ellas y estiró la mano hacia ellas — Nice to meet you, My name is Len Kagamine — Eso si lo pude identificar, ¡había hablado inglés!, ¿acaso era un prostituto extranjero?

— Ara~, Nice to meet you too~, My name is Luka Megurine and she is my girlfriend Miku Hatsune — Le respondió Luka mientras yo intentaba comprender que decían, el inglés no era mi fuerte, Para Luka era fácil, ella era mitad japonesa y mitad extranjera.

— Que bueno que se lleven bien — Habló Kaito con una gran sonrisa — Len, iba a prepararte una fiesta sorpresa para cuando llegaras pero te adelantaste — Kaito-nii se dirigió a él, Len le miró confundido.

— ¿Y yo para que quiero una fiesta? — preguntó mientras rascaba su cabeza.

— ¡Para presentarte oficialmente! — Celebró Nii-san, Yo me puse alerta, ¿presentarlo?, ¿acaso eran pareja oficial?, el miedo se reflejó en mi cara en esos momentos, el desgraciado ese me miró y se rio.

— No me gustan las fiestas y para cuando caiga la noche estaré tan soñoliento que me quedaré dormido en medio de esa reunión — él volvió a mirar a Nii-san, yo suspiré un poco aliviada.

— Pero ya están invitados todos mis amigos, además Luka y Miku compraron las cosas y Rin vino específicamente a hacer la fiesta para ti — A mí que me sacaran de eso, yo no había venido específicamente para él, había venido específicamente porque mi Nii-san me lo pidió, no para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a un acosador que intentó aprovecharse de mí.

— Mmm— pareció meditarlo un poco, de nuevo enfoco su mirada en mí y volvió a sonreírme, ¿por qué me sonríe tanto?, ¿acaso parezco un payaso o qué?

— Pues ya que "Rin" vino específicamente a eso, no puedo negarme, no queremos que "Rin" pierda la venida — ¿ahora soy su excusa?, mordí mis labios con rabia, ese chico me ponía los nervios de punta.

— Bien, entonces empecemos a limpiar este lugar para que este impecable en la noche — Kaito-nii me sonrió bastante complacido, al ver esa sonrisa deje de lado mi enojo, estaba ahí por él, pero si quería hacerle una fiesta a su nuevo novio/amante/lo-que-sea por mi estaba bien, con tal de verlo feliz.

Me levanté y camine directamente hacia mi nii-san y le regale una de mis adorables sonrisas, él me miro curioso.

— Nii-san, creo que será mejor si nos hacemos en equipos, que unos se encarguen de la comida, otros de la limpieza y otro de hacer las decoraciones — Kaito miró hacia Luka y Miku.

— Esa es una buena idea, Miku y yo cocinaremos — Luka tomó a Miku del brazo y ésta me miro con una mirada sugestiva.

— Oh… ya que es una fiesta para mí, creo que podría ayudar limpiando — podría jurar que mis cabellos se pararon de la rabia, eso arruinaba mis planes, yo quería limpiar con Kaito-nii y que ese estuviera organizando las decoraciones.

— Podrías ayudar a Rin entonces — Dijo Kaito, yo le lance una de mis miradas asesinas al chico y luego afloje mi mirada.

— Etto, pero poner al festejado a limpiar es de mala educación — Enrule uno de mis cabellos mientras Kaito le miraba.

— "awwwww" — la excesiva melosa voz que uso casi me da diabetes — No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien con limpiar la casa — Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano — Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer — me llevó arrastrada lejos de mi príncipe azul, así, fui encaminada a pasar el peor día de mi vida.

Debía admitir que Len no era un desastre limpiando, hasta era mejor que yo, lo primero que limpiamos y desocupamos fue la sala, los muebles los metimos en la cochera, fue cansando pero así quedaba más espacio, luego barrimos, sacudimos, trapeamos e hicimos de todo. Intentaba ignorarlo pero no podía, se la pasaba preguntándome cosas.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Rin-chan? — preguntó mirándome a mis ojos mientras pasaba el trapo lleno de límpido por la mesa.

— Catorce — dije rápidamente, no sabía porque tenía tanto interés en mi pero ya me estaba cansando de jugar al interrogatorio.

— Creí que eras más joven — afirmo mirándome.

— ¿Por qué? — era el colmo, yo tenía la apariencia de una señorita de catorce años, y este viene a decirme que me veo más niña de lo que soy.

— Usas un lazo de conejo, chillas por cualquier cosa y a pesar de que estar enojada no has dicho ninguna grosería — contestó como si fuera demasiado obvio.

— Si digo groserías — contesté inflando mis cachetes — Y este lazo me queda muy bien — intenté defenderme, él lo agarró y empezó a jalarlo — ¡Qué diantres haces! — le alcé la voz mientras veía como me tomaba y jalaba mi precioso lazo hasta estar cerca de él.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó sonriendo, le miré feo, aun no soltaba mi lazo.

— Déjame en paz — intenté apartar sus manos de mi precioso lazo, pero lo jalaba aun más — ¡Ah! — solté de repente, ¿qué más podía hacer?, había jalado un poco de mi cabello también.

— ¿Acaso son orejas de verdad? — soltó una ligera risilla, al parecer mi sufrimiento le hacía gracia.

— ¡Suéltame! — Le ordené batiendo mis manos, él me soltó e inmediatamente hice un puchero acomodando mi cabello y mi lazo que se había aflojado, seguía mirándome con esos ojos insolentes y tomo mis mejillas.

— Que ternura das — se reía de mí, ¿quién se atrevía que es?

Cálmate Rin, recuerda… lo haces por Kaito-nii…

— Dan ganas de seguir fastidiándote—

Cuenta hasta diez…

— Oye, ¿de qué color son tus bragas? —

1…

— Apuesto a que son blancas —

2…

— Déjame ver —

3…

— ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ENERGÚMENO HOMOSEXUAL PERVERTIDO DE QUINTA! — Okei, estallé, pero veía dirigir su mano a mi vestido, y no soportaré que ese tipo me ponga en vergüenza otra vez.

— Dios… si que gritas… ¿Al menos sabes que significa energúmeno? — se había tapado los oídos por mi grito, yo crucé mis brazos.

— No me importa, solo se oye bien en mi mente así que lo digo — él suspiró, si… se atrevía a suspirar.

— Energúmeno se usa para decir que una persona esta poseído por el demonio, a veces también se usa en personas que son arrebatadas, coléricas y rabiosas, así que ese adjetivo podría calificarte perfectamente a ti, gritona — Mis cachetes se volvieron rojos, había oído esa palabra pero no sabía que significaba, ¡y el muy maldito la había usado en mi contra.

— ¡Para mi tú eres un demonio! — le grité de nuevo, él meneó su cabeza de un lado para el otro y luego posó su mano sobre la cabeza.

— Oh querida, tranquilízate —

— A mí no me digas querida, no soy nada tuyo —

— Está bien, Rin, solo cálmate e intentemos llevarnos bien — Sonrió otra vez.

— Ni hablar, por mí que te pudras — Le saqué la lengua, pero eso lejos de ofenderlo le parecía entretenido.

— Chicos, ¿por qué están gritando? — llego Miku mientras llevaba un mandil blanco, al parecer mi grito se había oído por toda la casa… otra vez.

— No es nada Miku-san, Rin se encontró una araña — ¿Y a éste que le pasaba?, ¡yo no le tenía miedo a las arañas!

— Pobre Rin, yo también las odio — la expresión de mi cara debía ser épica.

— A mí no me dan miedo las arañas — me defendí pero el rubio rio.

— Claro que sí, gritaste cuando la viste —

— No había ninguna araña, ¡Eres un mentiroso! — le grité otra vez, Miku se quedó mirándome con curiosidad.

— No seas tímida, a cualquiera le pasa, ahora si me disculpan, Luka debe estar esperándome — y se dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo a la cocina.

— Te lo voy a dejar muy en claro, NO me agradas y NO quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que trata de hablarme lo menos posible — Crucé mis brazos de nuevo y le desafié, él me miro analizando mis palabras.

— Que lástima, porque a mí me agradas mucho — Contestó rápidamente, Yo no iba a caer en su juego.

— Ya te dije que el sentimiento no es mutuo — Le volví a confrontar.

— ¿Entonces porque viniste a hacerme una fiesta? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

— Yo no sabía que era para ti, Kaito-nii me lo pidió y no pude negarme —él enarco una ceja.

— Me molesta que lo llames Kaito-nii — él se alejó mientras empezaba a caminar.

— Pues así lo he llamado por años y no dejaré de llamarlo así solo porque te disguste — le saque la lengua, ¿quién se creía que era?, yo era más importante para Kaito-nii que él.

— Entonces le diré a Kaito "nii", que no me agrada que lo llames así — él cruzó sus brazos, me estaba desafiando.

— Mira… — reía sínicamente — ¿crees que por ser su pareja actual te va a hacer mas caso? — Y la cara que puso no tenía precio, luego de eso movió sus ojos hacia la izquierda y empezó a reír.

— Hahaha hahaha hahaha — él puso sus manos en el estómago, al parecer había dicho algo muy gracioso — Ya entiendo porque me llamas homosexual, Dios… — le veía confundida, ¿acaso había malinterpretado algo? — Vamos a ver a quien escoge entonces — volvió a erguirse mientras tomaba una escoba — Apresúrate, Rin, aún te queda mucho por limpiar — Se adelantó él, yo solo pensaba en lo que acababa de decir.

Lo seguí sin decir nada más, mi sexto sentido me decía que había algo que no estaba viendo, así que me dedique a mirarlo, como limpiaba, como le sonreía a Luka y a Miku, como le hablaba a Kaito, pero nada me daba una pista, como si siempre hubiera estado en nuestro entorno, me dedique a seguir limpiando y a dejar la casa lo más impecable que podía, Kaito termino de decorar y empezó a ayudarnos a limpiar el resto de habitaciones. Luka y Miku también nos ayudaron cuando terminaron de cocinar la comida que iban a ofrecer.

— Rin… ¿A ti que te pasa con Len? — preguntó el aguamarina mirándome confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestioné sin darle mucha importancia.

— Estabas gritándole insultos, todos pudimos oírte — ella parecía enojada.

— Me estaba molestando, además no me agrada — le contesté mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas.

— Pero no creo que sea la mejor manera de tratarlo — Miré a Miku un poco decepcionada, ¿por qué lo apoyaba a él?

— Pero solo quiere molestarme, además esta mañana se tiro encima mío y me restregó su "cosa" — Miku dilato las pupilas.

— ¿Qué demonios? — empezó a alterarse.

— Y Kaito no me defendió — intenté desahogarme con ella, Miku me miro con lástima.

— Tal vez lo malinterpretaste… es que... apenas lo conoces y él parece amable — ¡Y de nuevo lo estaba defendiendo!, ¿acaso yo era la única que podía ver que era un pervertido sin remedio?

— ¡No lo defiendas! — le apunté con mi dedo con mis cejas enarcadas.

— A ver… cálmate Rin… dime, ¿qué paso? — Miku intentó ser comprensiva, yo solo baje mi mano e hice un puchero.

— Entre al cuarto de Kaito y creí que estaba dormido, así que intente despertarlo pero luego ese chico me tomo del brazo, me tiro a la cama y se me monto encima, luego me restregó su cosa y grite… — le contesté de manera resumida, Miku empezó a reír, ¿enserio?, ¿mis desgracias son hilarantes o qué?

— Ay Rin… Kaito nos contó que Len llego de estados unidos en la madrugada y por eso estaba durmiendo, seguramente estaba tan cansado que no se dio de cuenta — abrí mis ojos sorprendiéndome… tal vez eso explicaba porque quería callarme.

— Bueno, pero aun así me estaba molestando — Mi orgullo era demasiado grande para admitir que me equivocaba, la miré de reojo — ¿te dijo porque se iba a quedar aquí? — Mis cachetes se colorearon un poco.

— Alguien está celosa~ — ¡Lo que me faltaba!

— No lo estoy — negué rápidamente, no iba a admitir que ese rubio me causaba tan incómodo sentimiento.

— Lo superarás — Bufé frustrada, no podía creerlo, ¿y esa era mi amiga?

Cuando todo por fin estuvo listo sentí que necesitaba un baño, estaba sudada, limpiar la casa no fue nada fácil, Luka y Miku pensaron en hacer lo mismo para volver a la fiesta, pude ver a Kaito y a Len hablando muy felices, sentí algo feo en mi pobre corazoncito, ¿tendría que ver esto todos los días?, me acerque a ellos lentamente, Kaito poso su mirada en mí, al igual que Len, me sentí nerviosa por como me miraban ambos.

— Yo… volveré a casa, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta — Por alguna razón me sonroje, no sé porque pero lo hice, lo peor es que delante del rubio oxigenado, quería salir corriendo.

— Rin, muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, eres la mejor — Kaito se levantó y me abrazó, la inseguridad que había sentido antes se había ido, le correspondí al abrazo.

— Espero que te pongas muy bonita para mi fiesta, Rin~ — canturreó el chico de cabellos rubios, estaba cansada de estar enojándome todo el día, así que respiré profundo y le sonreí, esto pareció impresionarlo porque abrió sus ojos.

— Claro, Len~, no quisiera desintonizar con tus fantasías — Le canturreé en el mismo juego, pero ese chico volvió a sonreír.

— Trae bragas negras —

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA TE SONROJES!, ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Muy tarde… mi cara estaba roja.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVESFSAFDSDAFSDsfa — Kaito puso su mano en mi boca para callarme, ese maldito depravado me sonreía satisfecho.

— Rinny, ve y alístate, tenemos una noche larga — Me sonrió dirigiéndome a la puerta, bufé como un toro que quería matar a alguien mientras le volvía a mirar queriendo asesinarlo y me fui dando zancadas furiosas.

En definitiva ese chico es mi peor enemigo.

* * *

welll... estaba escribiendo las respuestas de mis reviews cuando puf!, la pc se congelo, así que esta vez no se va a poder contestar individualmente (llevaba una hora contestandolos, había escrito mucho =_=), pero quiero decirles en resumen que me han hecho muy feliz, han dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre mi y mi forma de escribir, intentó mejorar cada dia y me alegra que de frutos, saber que hay gente como ustedes que aprecía todo lo que escribo y que apoya mis impulsos literarios es bastante satisfactorio. Además, sé que había dicho que actializaría cuando llegará a los 20 reviews pero stalkeando perfiles vi que cierta personita me consideraba una de sus escritoras favoritas, eso me hizo sonrojar, gracias por escribir eso tan lindo de mi, por tí subí esta historia rara más rapido C:.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Rin 3

Estaba cansada, mucho, ya había tomado un baño y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, aun no me vestía para la fiesta y realmente ya no tenía ningún deseo de ir, había estado de mal humor la mayoría del día y necesitaba recargar fuerzas, cerré mis ojos momentáneamente mientras suspiraba, me volvería vieja si dejaba que ese chico me siguiera afectando, abracé mi almohada mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza en medio de ella, sentía algo _extraño_ con ese chico, las otras pretendientes de mi Nii-san no me causaban ese sentimiento _extraño_ seguramente era porque él era un chico. De alguna forma me sentía desplazada.

El teléfono sonó y me levante a contestarlo, después de todo no había nadie en casa sino yo.

— Hola —

— Rin, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a vestirte? — Me habló Luka, yo solo solté un gran bostezo — Oh… ¿estabas durmiendo? — pregunta ella.

— Un poco — confesé — no creo que sea tan formal como para arreglarme tanto, yo sola estoy bien — le contesté sin darle mucho detalles.

— Bien, pero NO vayas a vestir la ropa de tu hermana, por ningún motivo o sino veras las consecuencias — reí levemente, la ropa de mi hermana ni siquiera me quedaba bien.

— No hay necesidad de amenazar —

— He visto la ropa que te manda tu hermana y te juro que no sé que piensa, ¡está loca! — Dijo ella.

— Esta mañana me vestí con algo que me mando y parecía que fuera a pararme a una esquina a buscar clientes — Pude oír el gruñido de Luka.

— Oh dios mío, la mataré… — dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

— Luka, no es para tanto — intento calmarla pero pude oír el pitido del teléfono, seguramente me colgó para llamar a mi hermana y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

"luego Meiko me llamará y me insultará"

Suspiro pesadamente mientras volví a mí cuarto, abrí el closet y saco un vestido que tenía preparado para esas ocasiones, era rojo con negro, aunque era un poco elegante me gustaba, después de todo era un poco corto pero adornaba perfectamente, con ese vestido seguramente atraería la atención de Kaito. Recogí parte de mi cabello con unas pinzas y saco una diadema con una rosa, lo pongo en mi cabello y me miró en el espejo, me veía realmente hermosa. Saque un listón y lo enrollo en mi pierna, ¿tal vez no era el traje adecuado?

— Maldición, me puse bragas negras — recordé que usualmente trato de combinar mis vestidos con mi ropa interior, pero ni modo, no tenía de color rojo para que combinara el color.

Miré el reloj, las ocho… debido a que no necesite la ayuda de Miku y Luka tendrían que ir yo sola, así que después de apagar todas las luces y dejar todo en orden. Salí de mi casa para dirigirme de nuevo a la casa de Kaito-nii, esta vez no llevaba prisa porque no tenía ningún ánimo por ir allá a ver ese tipo de escenas raras.

Al llegar a la casa pude ver la puerta abierta, no había nadie para recibir y podía oír música llegar desde otra habitación, no era muy fuerte, solo para ambientar. Tomé un poco de aire, me había puesto nerviosa, me asomé un poco para ver a la gente reunida, ya había bastantes personas y mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de dudas, ¿Y si me veía extraña?, ¿Y si me tropezaba y hacia el ridículo?, etc.

— Genial, son negras — Pude oír la voz de Len atrás mío, me asuste por lo cual di un pequeño bote, al mirarlo pude ver como había alzado mi vestido para ver mi ropa interior.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — le exigí saber quitándole de la mano el pedazo de tela que había tomado, Len se quedó mirándome por un buen rato, uno muy largo, incluso me empecé a sentir incomoda— ¿Me veo rara? — estaba un poco avergonzada ahora, no sabía si había escogido el vestido adecuado para aquella ocasión.

— ¿Bromeas? — soltó de repente — Te ves preciosa — me alagó mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — La verdad es que no confiaba mucho en él, pero no tenía esa sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, sino una más calidad.

— Awww Rin, eres tan tierna — se acercó hacia a mí para tomar mis mejillas y halarme los cachetes suavemente.

— No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo — le reprendí intentando alejarme de él pero estaba acorralada con la pared y lo peor es que yo misma me había puesto ahí.

— No vas a cambiar la actitud conmigo, ¿cierto? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? —Le devolví la pregunta alzando una ceja, Len rio levemente.

— Sigo creyendo que eres adorable, me gustaría ver tu expresión cuando te enteres —

— ¿Enterarme de qué? — No aguantaba su actitud, él solo alzo los hombros.

— Nuestros trajes combinan —Me interese en lo que llevaba puesto, una camisa manga larga roja con un chaleco negro, el pantalón también era negro.

Era una extraña coincidencia que vistiéramos a par, incluso se había llevado el cabello y el flequillo para un solo lado de su cabeza, justo el lado contrario del mío, tenía que admitir que no se veía mal…

— ¿Qué clase de broma es está? — pregunte más para mí misma, él solo tomo mi mano delicadamente.

— Lucimos como una adorable pareja — Y al parecer eso le agradaba, pero me ponía incomoda.

— No quiero ser pareja tuya — Solté su mano de la mía, él suspiro.

— De acuerdo, ¿vas a entrar? — Preguntó cruzando sus brazos, mire de nuevo hacia la multitud y trague en seco — Bien… — El me tomó del brazo y lo engancho con el suyo, literalmente me arrastro hacia la sala donde estaban todos los invitados.

Note las miradas que la gente me daban, no tenía el valor para verlos, aunque pude reconocer a varios amigos de Nii-san, incluidas varias "amigas especiales" de él, Si no fuera porque Len me mantenía bien agarrada me hubiera escapado ya, llegamos hasta donde estaba el padre de Kaito y Kaito, este me sonreía.

— Rin-chan, te ves tan bonita — hablo el padre de Kaito, yo baje la cabeza avergonzada.

— Gra-gracias… — solo pude decirle mientras Kaito me miraba, podía sentir mi rubor subirse hasta mi coronilla.

— Si, ambos se ven adorables juntos — en ese momento recordé la existencia de Len, mire hacia él y hacia mi alrededor, entramos juntos… recordé sus palabras, en verdad debíamos lucir como una pareja.

— Gracias — solté mi brazo del de Len, nada brusco para no levantar sospecha.

— Len, debes de ir a saludar a los Sakurai, ¿te acuerdas de ellos? —

— Si, ya voy — Len me lanzo una última mirada de arriba hacia abajo y se fue con el padre de Kaito a hablar con algunas personas que había en la fiesta.

Me quede con mi chico favorito sin saber que decirle, miré los adornos y note el gran letrero que decía "Bienvenido Len", al parecer lo habían hecho después de que me fui a mi casa, miré a los demás invitados, no todos eran jóvenes, incluso habían muchos adultos, algunos compañeros del trabajo del Padre de Kaito y amigos de toda la vida, suspiré un poco mientras intentaba buscar con la mirada a Luka y Miku pero no las veía aparecer.

— Rin, me alegro que te estés llevando bien con Len — Me dijo Kaito, yo lo miré, "bien" no es el termino para definir la relación que tenía con él — Es muy importante para mí que ustedes dos convivan — Le miré a los ojos confundida.

— No sé… es que él es un poco… —

— Creo que le agradas — Sonrió él, yo solo me maldecía por dentro — Intenta no matarlo, sé que se pone intenso a veces — sonreí forzadamente.

— Lo… lo intentaré — articule mientras buscaba a Len con mi mirada, pude notar como me miraba disimuladamente.

Pude ver llegar a Luka y Miku, ambas traían vestidos a juego, Luka traía uno negro y Miku uno blanco, se acercaron a nosotros.

— Sentimos llegar tarde — Hablo Miku disculpándose con Kaito.

— No importa, aun no pasa nada interesante — Le contestó él.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? — pregunté, Luka carraspeo un poco.

— Porque la señorita aquí presente no llevo sus zapatos y tuvimos que volver a su casa a buscarlos — Luka le frunció el ceño a Miku, esta se disculpó con ella.

— Menos mal no las espere — Les dije, ambas me sonrieron.

— Que lindo vestido Rin — me alabo Miku, yo sonreía un poco avergonzada.

— Gracias, los de ustedes también están muy lindos — les halague también, ellas sonrieron.

— ¿Dónde está Len?—Pregunto Luka mirando hacia su alrededor.

— Está hablando con los invitados, después de todo es el festejado de la fiesta, creo que iré a buscarlo para que sepa que llegaron — Kaito se fue repentinamente, me quede mirándolo hacia donde iba, estaba un poco aburrida.

No me sentía con mucha energía, eso se debía a que me pase todo el día discutiendo con Len, solo miraba a la gente sin hacer mucho, Luka y Miku sirvieron algo de ponche y me lo dieron, tal vez con eso se me elevaría el ánimo. Miré hacia Kaito, lucia tan feliz al lado de Len, eso me deprimía y me hacía sentir insegura.

— ¿Qué pasa Rin? — pregunto Luka, yo solo suspiré.

— Nada — respondí sin mucha emoción.

— Solo esta celosa de Len — Miku hablo mientras yo miraba mi vaso de ponche.

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? — Dije mientras suspiraba — No entiendo porque Kaito-nii tiene que hacer una fiesta para anunciar que Len es su pareja — Oí el sonido del ponche saliendo de sus labios, el de ambas, las mire un poco impresionada por lo que hicieron, empezaron a reírse sujetándose sus estómagos.

— Rin… no… ¿enserio?... — Luka se sostenía de la mesa, la risa era tanta que no podía respirar bien.

— Tonta — Miku se agacho ya que no aguantaba la risa que le provoque y yo solo las miraba sin entender ni jota lo que balbuceaban.

Empezaron a captar la atención de todos, me sonroje avergonzada, ¿qué demonios sucedía?, Luka y Miku no dejaban de reírse, éramos la atención de todos y eso no me gustaba, incluso el padre de Kaito miraba hacia aquí, era un cuadro tan patético. Empecé a caminar sonrojada lejos de las dos chicas, Kaito se acercó a ellas para preguntar que pasaba pero yo me quería ir de allí, entre rápidamente a la cocina, allá había gente sirviéndose algo que no sabía que era, no les hice mucho caso y me recosté en una esquina, sería de muy mala educación irme así como así, pero no me estaba sintiendo bien.

— Rinny~ — Ahora si quería irme de allí definitivamente.

— Lily — dije a regaña dientes, ella era una de las "amigas especiales" de mi Nii-san, tenía su misma edad, o sea tres años más que yo y era un absoluto fastidio.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo estas? — preguntó como lo haría cualquier persona normal, suspiré, ella llevaba una falda negra súper corta con una blusa amarilla, no se veía mal, ella nunca se veía mal.

— Bien, bien — ahora era mejor estar en la sala con Luka y Miku que con esa bruja.

— Me gusta tu vestido, es lindo, ¿es un método desesperado para ver si Kaito te folla o algo así? — Rio levemente ella, mirándome con superioridad, yo tomé aire.

— No vale la pena intentar discutir contigo, yo no necesito eso porque la verdad no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie, Kaito es mi amigo solamente — La verdad es que no sé a quien trataba de engañar, se notaba demasiado que yo daría la vida por ese hombre y la gente se aprovechaba de eso para molestarme.

— Sigue diciéndote eso Sakine — Lily se retiró de la cocina, ahora había quedado sola y tenía ganas de matar a alguien si seguían molestándome.

— Rin… — Lo que me faltaba…

— ¿Qué quieres? — me giré para observar a la persona que me había llamado, era Len, el causante de mi mal humor.

— Kaito dijo que te buscará, van a hacer un anunció — No quería ir, seguro Luka y Miku le dijeron lo que yo pensaba, estaba harta…

— Pueden hacer el anuncio sin mí — Intenté salir por la puerta de la cocina pero él me detuvo.

— No, tú no vas a ningún lado — se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

— Len… estoy cansada, enserio quiero irme — Intenté pedírselo a las buenas, él tomo mis mejillas y me hizo mirarlo.

— Te prometo que te beneficiara — Sonrió maliciosamente, tenía miedo de esa sonrisa.

— Esta bien — Le hice soltar mis mejillas, estaba realmente aburrida, ya no quería saber nada acerca de él o de Kaito o de cualquiera en el mundo— Pero luego me voy — le advertí de una vez mientras él asentía, empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia la sala y me situé a un lado de Luka, Len camino directamente hacia Kaito y no paraba de mirarme.

— Hola — llamó la atención el señor Shion, todos los presentes callaron sus voces y lo miraron — Me alegro que todos ustedes hayan venido a darle la bienvenida a mi hijo Len — Y mi cara debió ser épica porque Len no pudo evitar soltar una risilla llamando la atención de muchos, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿su hijo? — Ejem… Ha sido mucho tiempo fuera del país, pero ha decidido quedarse a estudiar el resto de su vida escolar aquí, estoy contento que haya tenido este recibimiento por parte de todos ustedes — Finalizo el señor Shion mientras yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado homosexual?

Camine lentamente hacia atrás, ¡quería esconderme en un agujero y nunca salir!, ahora entiendo porque Luka y Miku se reían, ¡Que vergüenza!, emprendí mi huida fuera de ese lugar, ¿cómo había podido malinterpretar las cosas así?, si yo fuera Kaito, nunca querría verme de nuevo por dudar de su sexualidad. Pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta otra vez Len me detuvo.

— ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? — Su sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo me hizo sentir escoria, no respondí nada, quería irme pero él no me dejo, me arrastro prácticamente hacia el centro de la sala que habíamos dispuesto como pista de baile.

¡Todos nos miraban!, no quería decir nada, es más… ¡no podía!, la mano de Len se deslizo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él, tomo delicadamente mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, empezó a dirigirme mientras la música sonaba, menos mal no era nada escandaloso ni movido.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos, no podía articular ni una palabra, mi rostro se puso rojo de la pena que sentía, debía disculparme con Len, por mis celos lo había tratado muy mal, y resulto ser el hermano de Kaito.

— Ehm — logró salir ese sonido de mi boca, pero aun así agache mi cabeza.

Len rio levemente y subió su mano hasta mi espalda, la parte descubierta de ella y la acarició levemente. No decía nada, solo quería que esto terminará, ya no podía humillarme más a mi misma de lo que me había humillado ese día.

— Rin — Susurró suavemente Len cerca de mi oído, alcé mi mirada hasta mirarlo — No te preocupes, yo no estoy enfadado contigo, creo que si hubiera estado en tu posición también hubiera confundido las cosas —

— ¿En serio? — logré articular, el asintió.

— También es parte mi culpa porque no te lo aclaré cuando me di de cuenta, es solo que era muy gracioso — Si, ya me había dado cuenta, ya había hecho el ridículo con Luka y Miku, suspiré pesadamente al recordar eso — ¿Amigos? — preguntó él.

— Solo si no vuelves a intentar violarme—

— Así no es divertido — hizo un puchero, yo quise separarme un poco de él pero no me dejo — Tranquila, igual yo no intenté violarte, pero si lo que quieres es que no lo haga, no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? — Asentí sin estar muy segura, él no me caía del todo bien pero era el hermano de Kaito, y él quería que nos lleváramos bien.

La música dejo de sonar y Len me soltó, me aleje a una distancia prudente de él, busque a Kaito con la mirada y lo encontré bailando muy pegadito a su amiga especial Lily, suspire pesadamente y Len se dio cuenta de ello, me miraba curioso y miraba hacia lo que yo miraba, caminé hacia el otro lado donde estaban Luka y Miku hablando, me acerque a ellas y Len me siguió.

— ¿Ya arreglaste tu mente, Rin? — Preguntó Luka riéndose levemente, mis cachetes se tornaron rojos, ¡eso no era justo!

— Pudieron decirme — dije bajito para no llamar la atención.

— Es que fue tan gracioso que no podía parar de reírme, y cuando nos calmamos ya habías desaparecido — Respondió Miku, pero aunque era cierto que no tuvieron oportunidad, no las perdonaré.

— Además, ¿cómo pudiste creer que ese chico de ahí era gay? — Luka lo señalo y gire mi cabeza para verlo, tocaba sin disimulo la cadera de Lily.

— Oigan… lo más importante es, ¿cómo pudiste creer que yo era gay? — Se unió Len a la conversación, yo bufé.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿te has mirado?, estás llenos de debilidades y no eres muy fuerte que digamos, no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y una chica — Sé que eso sonó muy cruel, pero no pareció molestarle.

— Tampoco hay mucha diferencia entre tú y un chico, especialmente porque no tienes pechos — Okei… me la devolvió, ¿y así quería ser mi amigo?

— Chi…cos, por favor, no peleen — rogó Miku pero ahora volvía a tirarle navajas con mi mirada a Len.

— ¡Me harte! — alcé mi voz hacia él, pero debido a la música no resonó por todo el salón.

Empecé a caminar fuera de allí, ahora si me iba a ir, era estúpido que Len y yo pudiéramos ser amigos, no podíamos pasar ni cinco minutos sin pelear, esta vez logré salir por la puerta de atrás, pero el estúpido de Len me siguió.

— Rin, espera — Pare en seco para mirarlo — sé que estás enojada porque Kaito está coqueteando con otra chica, pero no deberías desquitarte conmigo — Me confronto.

— Yo no estoy enojada por eso — Le dije rápidamente, él solo enarco una ceja.

— Por favor, se nota a leguas que te gusta mi hermano — me sonroje por eso, hasta el tonto de Len se dio cuenta que Kaito me gustaba, ¡Y en un solo día!

— ¿Vas a burlarte de mi? — pregunté a la defensiva, era vergonzoso que él se enterará de mis sentimientos.

— ¿Por enamorarte de un mujeriego? — Preguntó alzando los hombros, se acercó aún más a mí— Ya se te pasara— afirmó él, pude sentir algo en mi garganta, una sensación muy amarga.

— ¡Tú no entiendes! — Le grite sorprendiéndole — ¡Siempre he estado enamorada de él!, ¡desde que lo conocí! — le confesé mientras mordía mis labios — Siempre he soñado con ser Shion Rin, con tener mi primer beso con él, con darle mi primera vez, caminar al altar mientras él me espera — tomé un poco más de aire — ¡Tener tres hijos y una casa grande!, ¡no sabes como me siento al ser tratada como una simple hermana! — él escucho atentamente todas las tonterías que salían de mi boca, seriamente sin moverse.

No dijo nada, se quedó observándome quieto, al menos había dejado su estúpida sonrisa.

— Que ridículo — Dijo de repente— Shion Rin no te queda — Se acercó hacia a mí y tomo mis hombros — ¿Qué te parece si mejor eres Kagamine Rin? — volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa juguetona, se acercó hacia mi cara y unió nuestros labios, abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome.

En definitiva no lo esperaba, los suaves labios de Len estaban sobre los míos, y yo empecé a moverme para tratar de quitármelo de encima, pero me sujeto con más fuerza e incluso mordió mi labio inferior suavemente, abrí mi boca aún más por el dolor y la sorpresa de ese acto y él aprovecho para meterme su lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca, paso sus manos por mi espalda y me acercó aun más a él profundizando el beso, pero no quería ese beso, intenté darle golpes para que me dejará pero no, estaba realmente pegado a mí explorando cada detalle de mi boca con su lengua, intentaba quitar mi lengua de su camino pero de alguna manera terminaba enrollándola con la mía. Estaba sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, me agarré de su camisa fuertemente mientras él se rehusaba separarse de mí, pero sus pulmones también pedían aire así que se separó lentamente, un delgado hilo de saliva unía nuestras lenguas y bocas. Respiré hondamente mientras lo alejaba un poco.

Ese había sido mi primer beso…

Mi primer beso había sido robado…

Y por una persona que no soportaba…

Len esperaba alguna reacción mía, pero no podía reaccionar, aunque quería gritarle y decirle de todo, no lo hacía. Estaba en algún estado de shock porque el beso que se supone iba a ser para la persona que amaba acababa de ser robado por un rubio salido de la nada que acababa de conocer ese día. Respiré profundamente intentando controlarme y mi cuerpo tembló como gelatina.

— Ya no me puedo casar… — murmuré mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, y él rio…

— No digas eso, aún te puedes casar conmigo — Contestó sonriendo…

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté ofendida — ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡Acabas de robarme mi primer beso POR LA FUERZA!, ¿por qué querría casarme contigo?, ¡Estás loco!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio! — Le grité por fin, pero eso lo puso de buen humor.

— Por eso mismo, te robe tu primer beso, tomaré tu virginidad, y cuando vayas a caminar hacia el altar estaré esperando para hacerte mi esposa, ¡he decidido que tú serás la mujer con la que me voy a casar! — Contestó alegremente, lo miré confundida.

— Estás loco— Le respondí rápidamente.

— Loco de amor por ti, ¿acaso no te das de cuenta?, ¡Me gustas! — grito eso al aire, me sonroje hasta las orejas sin poderlo creer — Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el sentimiento sea mutuo—

— Enserio… — murmuré, algo debía fallar en la cabeza de ese chico para que dijera todas esas tonterías.

— Estoy siendo serio Rin Kagamine — Sonrió victorioso.

— No soy Rin Kagamine, ¡Soy Sakine! — le corregí de inmediato.

— Da igual, pronto nos casaremos, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando —

— ¡De ninguna manera! —

— Ya verás — Se acercó de nuevo a mí, creí que iba a volver a besarme así que puse mis manos tapando mi boca, ¡No quería que volviera a pasar!, pero no paso, solo acarició gentilmente mi cabello — Me gustas— Dijo con sus ojos cálidos y como si no mintiera — Haré lo que sea para que te enamores de mi — Concluyó mientras me soltaba y empezaba a irse de allí, me quede estática sin saber que hacer.

Esto era demasiado raro para mi gusto.

* * *

Bueno, no es un capitulo que haya hecho con la intención de reir(?), ya que en este capitulo Rin se sentía muy cansada mentalmente y es que estar discutiendo con alguien desgasta mucho n3n, en fin... Len haciendo de las suyas, sé que la gente dirá "waaa que Len tan apresurado" pero esa es la intención~, ya luego vemos que pasa, tengo el capitulo cuatro ya escrito solo falta arreglarle un poco las tildes (si alguien se dio de cuenta estoy intentando acentuar los verbos en pasado que se me dificultad horrores =_=), pero poco a poco se mejora la escritura, es cuestión de practica~.

 **Auditore Alex:** Lo importante es que lo hiciste(?), es curioso que digas que Len no te cae bien, porque mi amiga me dijo que no le agrada tampoco y que tampoco le agrada Rin (?), me hacen pensar que tal vez ya no es tan buena idea el fic xD.

 **Amanacha15:** Ah Si, tú eres Amanda, cuando lei tu reviews la vez pasada me dio algo así como susto(?), me dijiste que tenías diez años y yo muero porque estoy corrompiendo mentes inocentes, pero que conste que yo todo lo etiqueto con T para arriba(?). Respondiendo tu pregunta, pues si, Miku es buena en esta historia, de hecho va a narrar alguno que otro capitulo~, va a tener mucha participación.

 **Sorayahikarine09:** si, supongo que resumiste todo el fic(?), naaa mentiras~ he estado pensando en como hacerlo más interesante, espero impresionarlos.

 **Sarema29:** gracias por pasarte, espero me sigas comentando~

 **Kyoko Katsuragi:** los celos son un sentimiento muy complicado, cuando yo era más joven e inocente pense que como novia sería la cosa más relajada del mundo(?), pero solo fue que me gustará alguien para darme cuenta que soy una celosa irremediable, y también me he dado cuenta que no soy la única que siente celos, así que no creo que sea tan raro que Rin este celosa de Len, especialmente porque Kaito quiere mucho a su hermanito y le demuestra más afecto que acualquier otro C:. Respondiendo la pregunta, Si, Miku es buena aqui xDDD, hasta me atevería a decir que incluso será victima(?)

 **Dianis Mars:** gracias por dejarme un revie o3o

 **Mai Sakura:** Gracias por el review xD, me parecé curioso que Rin te recuerde a ti, no ha hecho nada en especial para esos meritos, pero esta bien que te identifiques con ella, y si, jugar con la personalidad de ambos es por lo que me encanta vocaloid, digo, no hay limites, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos porque tu pones las personalidades, ellos la voz y la apariencia y creas historias y puedes seguir creando C:, espero tus reviews en los otros capitulos n3n.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, gracias por leerme hasta aqui.


	4. Rin 4

_Era el día perfecto para la pareja perfecta, estaba vestida totalmente de blanco enfrente del príncipe que iba a desposarme, él vestía completamente de blanco también y me miraba con sus ojos azules y su sensual sonrisa. Estábamos frente el altar de una gran iglesia, llevaba una tiara encima de mi cabeza y él una corona y todos vestían como la época antigua._

— _Y tú Kaito, ¿aceptas a la princesa Rin como tu esposa? — mis ojos brillaban intensamente mientras intentaba escuchar lo que decía el padre que nos estaba casando pero no podía, solo tenía mi mirada fija en Kaito._

— _Acepto — Dijo él cerrando sus ojos y anchando más su sonrisa, creí que morí al oírlo._

— _Y tú Rin, ¿Aceptas al príncipe Kaito como tu esposo? — miré hacia a mi alrededor, pude ver a mis damas de honor Miku y Luka emocionadas, a las amigas especiales de mi Nii-chan mirándome fastidiadas, al Padre de Kaito sonriéndome, todo era perfecto._

— _¡Claro que acepto! — grité a los cuatro vientos bastante emocionada, era como siempre lo había soñado._

— _Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre — Estábamos a punto de convertirnos en marido y mujer de un hermoso reino, todo esto era perfecto hasta que..._

— _Yo me opongo — Oí de repente una voz, no pude evitar mirar a quien demonios interfería con mi sueño a punto de realizarse, pude ver a Len quien vestía una túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y llevaba unos enormes cuernos en la cabeza, parecía haberse disfrazado de Maléfica, sonreía victorioso con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, se acercaba lentamente con su bastón enorme._

— _¡Malefi-Len! — dijo Kaito mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo._

— _No puedes casarte con esa mujer, ¡Es mía! — gritó mientras me señalaba, yo retrocedí unos pasos mientras intentaba analizar lo que decía._

— _¡Sobre mi cadáver te la vas a llevar¡— Kaito se puso delante mío para defenderme, sonreí tontamente al verlo así, Len solo se acercó hasta las escaleras del altar mientras lo miraba perversamente._

— _¿Eh?, ¡A Miku se le levanto el vestido! — señalo a la nada._

— _¿Dónde? — Kaito solo miro hacia esa parte mientras Len lo pasaba ágilmente y llegaba a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él juntando nuestros labios, todos nos miraban y yo solo estaba en un estado de shock sin poder hacer nada, sentía su larga lengua resbalarse por toda mi boca._

— _Ara… — solo pudo decir Kaito mientras se quedaba mirándonos, Len me soltó y yo limpie mi boca con mis manos._

— _Ahora es mía — Sonrió mirando a Kaito._

— _¿Qué?, ¡De ninguna manera! — grité mientras me alejaba un paso de él._

— _Tiene razón, él te beso y te quito tu pureza, ahora le perteneces — Kaito sonrió mientras decía eso, mi boca no podía abrirse más de la impresión._

— _¡Pero Kaito-nii!, yo te amo — le dije mientras él solo sonreía._

— _Ni modo, son las reglas, no me casaría con una chica impura… ahora veamos, ¿quién es la siguiente en la lista para casarme? — Saco una lista de no sé donde._

— _Bueno, debido a que ya pasamos por toda la ceremonia, resumamos pero con otro novio… ¡Yo los declaro marido y mujer! — dijo el padre, todos empezaron a aplaudirnos y yo solo veía sin poder creerme nada._

— _¿QUÉ?, ¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL! — grité desesperada sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos._

— _Ni modo, con el que te besas te casas, siempre pasa en los cuentos de hadas — habló Miku cruzando sus brazos y Luka asentía._

— _Si, como Blanca nieves, la bella durmiente, la princesa y el sapo — termino de decir Luka, miré a Len queriéndolo asesinar por haberse robado mi pureza._

— _Bien querida, no quiero ninguna fiesta, así que pasemos directamente a la luna de miel — Pude ver como una nube verde lo envolvía y se convertía en un dragón gigante, me atrapó con una de sus garras._

— _¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Kaito-nii ayúdame!—le pedí estirando mi brazo mientras lo veía, él me sonrió._

— _¡Espero que sean muy felices!, ¡no la dejes embarazada tan pronto!— agitó su mano tirándonos arroz y se despedía, entonces Dragón-Len empezó a volar._

* * *

— ¡IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Me levanté sudada de mi cama, ¡ESA FUE LA PEOR PESADILLA QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA!, me miré a mí misma comprobando que todo había sido un mal sueño.

— ¡Rin!, ¡Deja de gritar! — me gritó mi padre desde abajo, solo suspire pesadamente mientras me levantaba, ni loca me volví a dormir para que la pesadilla continuara.

Miré hacía alrededor de mi habitación, todo un desastre, ¿pero que podía hacer?, ayer en la noche cuando llegue solo me acosté en mi cama a destrozar mis almohadas de las rabia que me dio, Kagamine Len se había robado mi primer beso… siempre había soñado que mi primer beso me lo iba a dar Kaito, había imaginado mil y un escenarios… cada uno más improbable que el anterior, como por ejemplo ir de día de campo y al estar sentados debajo de un árbol mirarnos a los ojos y acercarnos lentamente…

— No sabes cuanto te odio, Len — dije mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, no le iba a dar el gusto a ese tipo de hacerme llorar.

Suspiré pesadamente, mi cuarto era un desastre por lo cual me puse a recoger todo, el relleno de las almohadas, mis zapatos, los vestidos, incluyendo la ropa que Meiko me mando y que no me había puesto, ordenar de vez en cuando no era malo.

Baje al primer piso dispuesta a buscar mi desayuno, encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba algo de café, entonces él subió sus ojos y los enfoco en mí.

— Buenos días — Saludó.

— Buenas días — respondí sentándome en la mesa, allí me esperaba un plato de huevos revueltos y algo de jugo de naranja, la comí sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto él alzando una ceja, yo solo suspiré.

— Nada, estoy cansada — le respondí sin querer decirle mucho, era mi padre pero no lograba entenderme del todo con él.

— Eso te pasa por salir a jugar con tus amigos hasta tarde — me reprendió mientras yo asentía, la verdad es que había llegado más temprano de lo planeado — si jugaras menos y estudiaras más, tal vez te iría mejor — concluyó él, yo solo me recosté en la mesa, no quería discutir con él.

— Hoy haré solo mi tarea — él sonrió satisfecho, luego de terminar su café se levantó y se fue de la casa, otra vez me quede sola.

Luego de que se fuera intenté ver televisión, pero no pasaba nada interesante por lo cual solo pasaba canales para ver si encontraba algo para entretenerme, entonces oí el sonido de mi celular y me levanté corriendo a buscarlo, al llegar a mi habitación lo tomé y contesté rápidamente.

— Ho-hola — exclamé sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

— ¡Rin! — Gritó Miku al parecer estaba un poco eufórica — ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? — preguntó mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

— Solo me vine temprano a mi casa, estaba muy cansada — respondí inmediatamente.

— Pues te lo perdiste todo — empezó a hablar Miku.

— ¿Qué me perdí? — pregunté interesada.

— Después de que te fuiste, Len le dijo a Kaito que estaba muy cansado y que quería irse a dormir, ya sabes, porque el pobre tiene los horarios trocados —

— No me interesa ese tema —

— Shhh — me calló ella — Entonces solo había una habitación disponible que era la de Kaito, y mientras Kaito se perdió por ahí con Lily… ¡Adivina quien lo estaba buscando! — intenté reflexionar, podrían a ver mil y un personas que quisieran buscar a Kaito.

— Solo dime —

— ¡Haku! — gritó ella, yo solo me quede en un estado de shock.

— No puede ser — Haku había sido la amiguita "especial" de Kaito del mes pasado, y no termino en muy buenos términos.

— Si, estaba tan borracha que empezó a llorar y armar escándalo, entonces cuando Kaito apareció y lo vio con Lily, pues se abalanzo encima y empezaron a pelear—

— ¿Qué? — exclamé aterrada, no podía ser que esas escenas se dieran en la casa de Kaito frente a los amigos de su padre.

— Si, exacto, Kaito se enojó tanto que decidió terminar con Lily enfrente de todos — Sonreí internamente, por fin había terminado con esa chica, ya llevaba más tiempo que las otras.

— Que genial — por fin una buena noticia después de tanta tragedia.

— Ahora te toca contarme… ¿qué demonios hicieron tú y Len cuando se fueron? — Esa pregunta me trajo a la realidad.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres? — estaba un poco nerviosa, no quería que se enteraran que ese chico me había robado mi primer beso.

— Porque cuando Len volvió a entrar a la casa tenía una cara de embobado que casi no podía con ella — Yo solo miré al suelo, ¿qué debería decirle?

— No pasó nada, solo discutimos, como siempre — eso no era una mentira después de todo, escuche un gruñido de parte de Miku.

— Rin, Rin, Rin, recuerda que te conozco más que tú misma, sé que ocultas algo —aunque no estuviera a mi lado podía sentir la presión de Miku, como si me estuviera mirando, yo tragué en seco nerviosa.

— Ese chico está loco — le susurré mientras me arrepentía.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó inquisitivamente, si no le daba la respuesta me quemaría en una hoguera.

— Porque… tú sabes, esas cosas pasan, discutimos, peleamos, me dice que me case con él, y luego discutimos y esas cosas — Que no se notará que no sabía que inventar, no podía escuchar nada, como si ella hubiera quedado en shock, suspiré — ¿Miku?—

— ¿Cómo que te pidió que te casaras con él? — logró reaccionar de golpe.

— Te lo dije, está loco — intenté repetir.

— Pero Rin, no entiendo un carajo, explícate mejor o sino iré a tu casa y te aplicaré tortura china — me amenazó ella.

— Está bien, solo… no te alteres — intenté calmarla — Solo quería irme y me siguió, empezamos a hablar y termine confesándole que me gustaba Kaito, luego dijo algo así como que Shion no me quedaba, que mejor fuera Kagamine Rin y entonces me beso, y luego me amenazó con quitarme la virginidad y que luego nos casaríamos, entonces se fue a la fiesta y yo solo corrí a casa — Terminé de decir cerrando mis ojos y apartando el teléfono de mi oído, si conocía a Miku ya sabría que vendría.

— ¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ? — Gritó con sus súper pulmones, seguramente toda la cuadra la estaría mirando por semejante grito.

— Miku… tranquila… respira… — Podía oírla inhalar y exhalar una y otra vez, seguramente estaba intentando calmarse.

— ¡IRÉ A TU CASA! — me dijo mientras colgaba, yo solo suspiré.

Y fue entonces como en menos de quince minutos Miku tocaba la puerta tan fuertemente que veía la pobre puerta doblarse un poco por la fuerza de la chica, eso era un "o le abría o tiraba la puerta", decidí abrirla con cuidado entonces Miku se lanzó en voladora hacía a mí, abrazándome fuertemente y quitándome todo el aire y seguramente presionando demasiado todos mis órganos vitales.

— ¡Rin!, ¡Mi Rin!, ¡Mi pobre Rin! — gritaba ella llorando mientras yo no podía parar de mirarla por semejante espectáculo que hacía.

— Mi…Miku… me asfixias — logré decirle mientras ella me soltaba, seguía mirándome como si acababa de pasar la peor tragedia.

— ¡No puedo creer que Len te robara tu primer y más importante beso! — Ella seguía lamentándose, yo solo miraba hacía el suelo, era una lástima pero ya no había nada que podía hacer.

— Tranquila… ¿quieres té? — le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió mientras limpiaba sus mocos con la manga de su camisa, me levanté hacía la cocina y ella me siguió sentándose en una silla.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿Por qué deje que esto pasará? — siguió lamentándose ella, el sobre drama que hacía me molestaba un poco.

— No pasa nada, solo fue un beso… —

— ¡Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que restregó su cosa en ti! — siguió ella llorando, si ese té no estaba rápido me dispararía.

— Miku…—

— ¿Por qué los hombres son tan asquerosos?, ¡Solo piensan en ellos mismos y en satisfacer su cosa! — siguió gritando y sentía una vena estallar en mi cabeza.

— Miku…-

— ¡Y encima quiere violarte!, ¿qué clase de chico es?, ¿acaso no sabe que eso es ilegal? —

— Miku… —

— ¡Y tendrás que casarte con él porque robará tu castidad y pureza! —

— ¡MIKU! — Exploté mientras la aguamarina me miraba asustada— ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! — Ella limpió sus lágrimas y asintió, me estaba frustrando y encima me recordó al sueño que tuve en la mañana — No me casaré con Len y no se va a volver a acercarme a mí — le dije decidida cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

— Pero, es el hermano de Kaito, no puedes alejarte de Kaito — me susurró ella tristemente.

— Si, es el hermano de Kaito, pero no va a estar las 24 horas del día junto a él, además solo será cuando vaya a la casa de Kaito, y si vuelve a acercarse solo tengo que darle un derechazo, así como Meiko-nee me enseño — Dije orgullosa de mi misma mostrando mi sonrisa de confianza.

— Esta bien — Miku miró hacia el suelo, en eso la tetera sonó ya que había calentando el agua y la tome con cuidado para no quemarme y le serví un poco para luego agregarle la bolsita de té, ella la tomó con cuidado ya que no quería quemarse — Pero enserio no creí que hiciera eso, o sea… se ve que es un chico agradable — habló ella mientras yo solo solté un ligero "TSK", para mí nunca fue agradable.

— Es muy fastidioso — solté mientras tomaba mi té también.

En eso oí el timbre sonar, así que me levanté de mi silla para abrir la puerta, al menos esta vez si se molestaron en tocar el timbre, cuando la abrí encontré la mirada azul den Len mirándome y sonriéndome.

— Hola Rin, ¿cómo amaneciste? — dijo mientras yo solo abría los ojos de la sorpresa que me dio, retrocedí un paso como temiendo que se me lanzara o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — no pude evitar preguntar.

— Solo vine a visitar a mi esposa favorita — sonrió con malicia, yo retrocedí otro paso queriéndole tirar la puerta en la cara, pero pareció leer mis intenciones — Kaito-nii me trajo — dijo de repente señalando hacia atrás de él, pude ver a Kaito caminar hacía aquí con una bolsa.

— ¡Rin! — Grito efusivamente mientras se acercaba — Len me dijo que no te sentías bien ayer, así que vine a ver como estabas — Kaito me sonrió con esa sonrisa irresistible que hacía que me derritiera de amor por él.

— Que considerado eres — mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, pude notar como Len frunció el ceño.

— Oye, yo también vine a visitarte — soltó él de repente mientras entraba mi casa sin ser invitado y me tomaba del brazo en forma de gancho.

— Rin, ¿quién vino? — Preguntó Miku desde la cocina, yo solo pude ver su cara de shock al ver que Len me tomaba del brazo — ¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? — gritó al verlo, yo solo me lamente por no poder detener lo que seguía después — ¡ERES UN ACOSADOR MANIATICO SEXUAL ROBADOR DE PUREZAS! — gritó ella lo más alto que pudo, entonces Kaito se asomó por la puerta y miró con confusión.

— Miku… ¿por qué estás gritando? — preguntó calmadamente, Miku tomo aire y se acercó a mí y me tomó del otro brazo jalándome bruscamente hacía ella.

— Sucede, que ese chico de ahí — señaló a Len— le robo su primer beso a esta chica de aquí — Y luego me señaló a mí, mi cara se puso tan roja que creí que iba a morir, no quería que Kaito se enterará de que Len me había besado.

— Eso… ¿eso es cierto? — pregunto el chico de cabellos azules a su hermano, Len solo volteó su cara para mirarlo.

— Si, Rin y yo estamos saliendo — Mintió descaradamente mientras Kaito me miraba.

— ¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO — grité escandalosamente — ¡No estamos saliendo!, ¡No le creas Kaito-nii! — le digo mientras le señalaba a Len.

— Claro que si, ¿acaso eres de las que besa y luego se va? — él solo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Te va a crecer la nariz Len Kagamine! — Y esto no pareció molestarle, sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y apretaba mi nariz suavemente mientras yo fruncía el ceño desconfiada.

— Me alegra que hayas recuperado las energías, Kaito-nii dijo que te gustaban las mandarinas así que te traje algunas — Len sacó una mandarina de su bolsillo y la puso enfrente de mí, todo era confuso, intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente y yo solo miré hacía la hermosa mandarina, sería un pecado mortal tirársela en la cara así que la tome entre mis manos.

— Menudo derechazo — susurró Miku fastidiada, yo solo la miré feo.

— Chicos… ejem… no peleen más — intentó persuadirnos Kaito— Len… no molestes a Rin, ella es como mi hermana — Dijo sonriéndole e intentando ser amigable.

— Ahora es tu cuñada —

— ¡Que no estamos Sa…— Len solo tapó mi boca con su mano.

— Ya te oímos, no lo debes repetir — y yo intenté pelear con mis manos y me aleje para quitar su mano de mi boca.

— Len… ¿a ti en verdad te gusta Rin? — preguntó Miku, Len la miró confundido pero luego se sonrojo, quien lo viera así creería que es un angelito.

— Por supuesto que si — Dijo aun sonrojado, yo solo lo miraba sin comprenderlo.

— Sabes que besarla a la fuerza está mal, ¿cierto? — ella enarcó las cejas mientras cruzaba sus brazos en un tono estricto.

— Pero yo solo lo hice para consolarla, estaba diciendo puras cosas tristes y no soporte que hablará de esa manera — y mis ojos se agrandaron si esto era posible.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas tristes? — preguntó ella sorprendida, pero Len no contesto, solo miro de reojo a Kaito y luego a Miku y ésta pareció entenderlo.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo Rin?—preguntó Kaito sin entender nada del lenguaje corporal de estos dos.

— Yo no me estaba sintiendo bien, Kaito-nii — le confesé mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

— ¿Y por qué no me buscaste?, sabes que te hubiera traído a tu casa, Rinny — Kaito puso su mano en mi cabeza y la acarició levemente, yo aun seguía sonrojada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, era tu fiesta y tenías invitados y yo… — En definitiva su sonrisa me derretía.

— En fin, ya solucionado el problema, ¿Qué les parece si comemos el desayuno?, Compramos croissants — Y de nuevo tomó mi brazo y me dirigió a la cocina, en verdad mataría a este chico por intervenir en mis momentos especiales con Kaito — Oye Rin, ¿tienes videojuegos? — preguntó mientras sonreía.

— Eh… si… — contesté mientras miraba hacia Kaito y Miku que parecían estar hablando.

— Perfecto, vamos a jugar, traje mis consolas — Me perdí de su vista, pero pude notar que Miku le decía algo a Kaito y este solo le miraba incómodo.

* * *

Confieso que no me acuerdo que carajos estaba pensando cuando se me vino a la mente cuando imagine a Len disfrazado de Malefica, me reí yo misma por quince minutos con esa imagen mental xDDD y dije, si o si lo tengo que poner en mi fic xDDD. aunque creo que la escena donde se transformaba en dragon y se llevaba a Rin la tomaba con su lengua Viperina y la sujetaba por todo el cuerpo(?) pero obviamente por sus mentes inocentes no puedo describir eso n3n.

Bien, como algunos sabran, hoy es mi cumpleaños C:, es uno de esos dias donde uno cumple 22 años y todavia no ha madurado, sigue escribiendo fics de un par de dibujitos de catorce años que se enamoran una y otra vez porque cree firmemente que son la pareja más perfecta que puede existir C:, me alegra poder seguir viviendo para poder traerles mis ideas tontas y que ustedes me lean, aunque no lo crean ustedes son importantes para mi ;3;.

 **En fin, contestaré reviews~**

 **PczZitoO:** tengo que acostumbrarme a tus ausencias prolongadas xD, siempre que desapareces te creo muerta(?), y yo creo firmemente que todos están locos, supongo que ya se sabra el porque, este fic lo pense mucho para poder publicarlo, no estaba muy segura si sería buena idea o si podía escribirlo como lo imaginaba, hasta se lo pasé a dos personas (cosa que nunca hago), para que me dijeran que tal le parecía, una me dijo que estaba bien, que lo publicará, la otra me dijo que odiaba a todos los personajes, pero luego le conte lo que seguía y me dijo que lo publicara xDDD. Cuando termines de leer no necesito que me ames, dime tu opinión n3n.

 **Iney-chan Kagamine:** Lo importante es que te hayas enterado y te hayas pasado por aqui n3n, y bueno, ser un poco acosadora no es tan malo, todos hemos stalkeado a alguien alguna vez en la vida(?) (si no lo han hecho ignoremen plz)

 **Mai Sakura:** Confieso que estaba triste porque me prometiste que dejarías review en cada capitulo ;_;, y solo podía ver mi bandeja de entrada esperando tu review, pero me alegue mucho cuando llegue.

No puedo decirte si a Kaito le gusta alguien, es spoiler ._., así que I'm sorry, luego lo sabras, si sigues pacientemente está historia lo descubriras.

Y bueno, lo del hermano era una sorpresa xDD, pensé que alguien se iba a preguntar que demonios hacia Len duermiendo en boxer en la cama de Kaito, pero al parecer a nadie le importo.

 **Dianis Mars:** que bueno que te haya alegrado el dia, gracias por el review o3o.

 **Amanacha15:** tu comentario es un poco(?), ¿cómo decirlo?, digamos que nunca antes una niña de diez años me había llamado hija mia... menos cuando acabo de cumplir 22(?), o bueno, aun te faltan muchas cosas por ver Amanda, muchas cosas, ya las descubriras xD.

Sobre eso, pues en la novela de Suki kirai, Len se confiesa delante toda la escuela (en un concierto al parecer), que le gustaba Rin xDD, y ella apenas y lo conocía (eran de distinto salón y él apenas la distinguia), no preguntes como consegui esa información, no he leido la novela.

 **SorayaHikarine09:** Pues si, es el hermano C:, y ya sé que se le robo la frase, me encanta esa frase xDDD, aunque no los veo teniendo tres hijos, pobre Rin... ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista?, pues yo si creo en eso xD, no es que uno vea a esa persona y ya se hacen novios, pero he visto a parejas q ue se conocen e inevitablemente terminan juntos, y se les nota que estaban enlazados desde que se vieron por primera vez (solo dos veces pero me ha pasado)

En fin, hoy no les doy galletas, les doy pastel ~ , porque son maravillosos n3n, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (será narrado por Miku)


	5. Miku 1

— ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada? — pregunté mientras miraba a Kaito acusadoramente, éste solo alzó los hombros.

— Len solo está jugando con ella — sonrió el idiota ese, suspiré mientras me acercaba acusadoramente.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, ¿acaso Rin no te importa? — Y él me miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura.

— Miku… Len solo quiere conocer mejor a Rin, le agrada y quiere llevarse bien con ella — intentó justificarlo, ¡No podía estar más enojada!

— Pues se nota que la quiere conocer profundamente porque ya la beso a la fuerza — y crucé mis brazos mientras éste suspiraba, Kaito era un completo imbécil.

— Hablaré con él, ¿de acuerdo? — me dijo un poco cansado, él debería de darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano, ¿cierto?

Me di media vuelta para ir a la cocina, allí encontré a Len y a Rin comiendo el pan que habían traído, ella no se veía muy feliz pero en cambio Len se veía demasiado contento, Yo no lograba entender a este chico, ¿cómo podía enamorarse de alguien en un día?, aunque yo no debería preguntarme eso porque a mi me pasó algo parecido, pero eso es otra historia. Me acerque a los dos y me puse en la mitad de ambos, por lo cual Len dejo de estar contento y me empezó a mirar a mi.

— Rin, si comes eso engordaras— le dije mientras se lo quitaba, ella no hizo ademán de responderme.

— No creo que un croissant le engorde mucho — Respondió Len, yo solo le miré retándole con la mirada.

— ¿Y tú que vas a saber?, vienes del país donde la gente come hamburguesas gigantes y botellas de soda enormes — él solo enarcó las cejas, al parecer se estaba dando de cuenta que estaba enojada con él, enserio no podía concebir que este chico intentará robarle besos a Rin.

— Ya déjalo Miku — contestó Rin aun seria, al parecer se había enojado conmigo… Eso debía ser porque le conté a Kaito que Len la había besado, ¡¿por qué soy tan torpe a veces?!

— Rin, ¿estás enfadada? —pregunté un poco asustada mientras ella solo esquivaba la mirada, Len sonrió por ese acto.

— Chicos, ¿qué quieren jugar? — preguntó Kaito sacando una consola y tratando de conectarla al televisor de Rin, ésta suspiró y se fue al lado de Kaito, vi que Len enarco las cejas no muy feliz.

— No tengo muchos juegos — Respondió ella mientras le sonreía.

— Pero vi que tenías Dance Dance Revolution — sonrió él.

— Pero no tengo Kinect — Hizo un puchero, ¿Por qué demonios Rin tenía ese juego si no podía jugarlo?

— No te preocupes, Len trajo el suyo — Y yo lo miré a él.

— Si, divirtámonos jugando eso — sonrió él mientras sacaba de su maleta el Kinect y llevándolo para conectarlo también.

— No hay mucho espacio en la sala, no creo que podamos jugar los cuatro al mismo tiempo — comento Rin intentando correr alguno de los muebles para hacer más espacio.

— Podemos hacer competencia de parejas, mientras dos descansan los otros dos compiten — Contestó Len, aunque la verdad yo no tenía muchas ganas de jugar con ellos, pero allá estaba… Y no podía dejar a Rin sola con el despistado de Kaito y el acosador de Len.

— Bien, ¿quién empieza? — Preguntó Kaito encendiendo todo, me acerqué a la sala mientras Len se ponía en el centro donde estaba Rin.

— ¿Qué tal nosotros dos? — su tono de voz era tan meloso, Rin no dijo nada y asintió, ¿Y a ésta que le pasaba?

— Bien — Dijo ella sin estar muy animada, Len solo escogía la canción mientras me senté un poco retirada, Kaito llegó a mi lado para verlos también.

Solo podía ver como ambos rubios bailaban siguiendo al muñequito que bailaba en la pantalla, no podía negar que lo hacían bien, en especial Len, se movía mas fluidamente que Rin y lograba tomar los pasos en el tiempo que se debía, ella solo lo miraba un poco impresionada por eso, pero al parecer eso le animo a dar más de si y empezó a darle competencia, por lo cual el chico solo podía sonreír.

— Parece que se están divirtiendo — me dijo Kaito mientras yo asentía.

— El juego es entretenido — le contesté aun mirando a los dos rubios bailar.

Ambos chicos siguieron bailando, Len había acumulado tantos perfectos que Rin se veía realmente en problemas, y con lo competitiva que es esa chica sé que ella no se rendiría tan fácil, empezó a moverse más bruscamente para ver si el lector notaba más sus movimientos cuando de repente se tropezó con su propio pie, iba de picada al suelo cuando Len la sujeto apenas y de milagro, logrando tomarla a unos centímetros del suelo, Rin se dio cuenta de esto y lo miró a los ojos, y al tenerlo tan cerca al parecer se puso nerviosa y empezó a moverse bruscamente haciendo que los dos cayeran… él encima de ella.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó ella todo pulmón.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó Kaito consternado con la escena, había pasado tan rápido que apenas y reacciono el pobre chico, yo también me levanté para ver si Rin estaba bien.

— ¡Quítate!, ¡quítate!, ¡quítate! — Ella lo empujaba para que se apartará de encima, noté que Len estaba demasiado sonrojado y anonado como para responder — ¡Aprovechado! — gritó ella cuando Len ya estuvo sentado en el suelo un poco alejado.

— Rin, él te ayudo, no lo trates así — Le dije mientras me sentía mal por Len, él no tenía la culpa que esa niña hiperactiva lo hubiera hecho caer, pero Rin solo le dedicaba su mirada matadora.

— Es cierto, Si Len no te hubiera atrapado te hubieras pegado contra el suelo — me secundó Kaito, pero Rin solo cruzó sus brazos, estaba muy avergonzada y Len no decía nada, aún seguía bastante sonrojado mirando hacía el suelo.

"¡Que linda escena!", ese pensamiento pasó rápido por mi cabeza, pero negué para desecharlo, a Rin le gustaba Kaito y por su hermano solo podía sentir odio, él era un aprovechado… pero Rin a veces exageraba. ¡Que lio!

— Vamos Rin, discúlpate con Len — Le reprendió Kaito mientras Rin lo miraba sorprendida, pues si Rin, ya no eres la consentida.

— Lo siento — ella miró hacía el suelo un poco triste y consternada, Len sonrió.

— No pasa nada Rin, sé que te alteró los nervios — Le contestó con mucha confianza.

Rodé los ojos, el ego de Len me sorprendía a niveles infinitos.

— Creo que Rin tiene razón, no deberíamos seguir jugando este juego por la falta de espacio — Kaito desvió el tema mientras sacaba algún otro juego de Rin, esta vez era súper Mario.

— ¡Nii-san! — Los ojos de Len se encendieron como nunca antes lo había visto, me sorprendió bastante la cara de alegría que puso — ¡Ese juego me trae muchos recuerdos! — sonrió alegre mientras Kaito le correspondía con la sonrisa.

— Si, lo jugábamos antes de que Mamá y tú se fueran — Miré la cara de Rin, siempre me provocaba ternura su cara celosa, aunque ella no se imagina que ahora hacía los pucheros más impresionantes.

— ¡Juguemos! — gritó Len mientras sacaba los controles y los conectaba, Rin solo se quedó en el suelo mirándome con cara de tragedia.

— Ya, ya, no es para tanto — Le acaricié la cabeza mientras ella solo seguía haciendo pucheros.

Y esa es Rin Sakine, una chica demasiado celosa y orgullosa como para admitirlo, el hecho de que ayer pensará que Len era pareja de Kaito no me sorprendió, me dio mucha risa por eso, Luka y yo solo podíamos sujetarnos el estómago mientras reíamos por ese chiste tan bueno, aunque no entiendo como pudo confundirse así, ella sabía perfectamente que Kaito tenía un hermano menor, usualmente no hablaba de él pero a veces nos contaba cosas de sobre Len.

En esos momentos mientras iniciaba el juego sonó mi celular, miré la pantalla y sonreí tontamente, era Luka, así que me levanté y salí de la sala hacia otro cuarto para poder hablar a gusto con ella.

— Hola mi preciosa Luka-pyon — sabía que ese apodo le disgustaba, por eso se lo decía.

— Hola Miku, ¿dónde estás? — preguntó secamente, suspiré, a veces Luka era demasiado seria.

— En la casa de Rin — contesté rápidamente.

— ¿Y qué haces allá? — siguió interrogándome, a veces no sé si Luka siente celos de Rin o no.

— Pues verás, la llamé para averiguar porque se fue de la fiesta y una cosa termino con otra cosa y ahora estoy jugando videojuegos con Kaito, Len y Rin— Luka se demoró unos segundos en responder.

— ¿Cómo hacen una reunión y no me invitan? — preguntó ella en un tono molesto, yo sonreí.

— No fue intencional mi Luka-pyon~, Len y Kaito vinieron más tarde de sorpresa, además estaba hablando con Rin sobre lo que Len le hizo — dije eso ultimo un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Qué le hizo? — preguntó mi chica mientras yo suspiraba.

— ¡La beso!, ¿puedes creerlo?, Rin me dijo que le robo un beso — Luka rio — ¿por qué te ríes? — pregunté algo ofendida con ella.

— No es nada, solo pareces estar celosa —

— No lo estoy, sabes que Rin es como mi hermanita, tengo que defenderla de manos imprudentes que quieren pervertirla — Le aclaré mientras ella volvía a reír.

— Pero quieres que este con Kaito, él es el pervertido mayor— me contraataco ella, siempre me lo recordaba.

— Es el chico que ella quiere, yo no puedo hacer nada, soy su amiga y tengo que apoyarla —

— Ya lo se mi Negi~, en fin, debo colgar, diviértete~ —Colgué el teléfono resignada.

Luka a veces era tan desinteresada con estos asuntos.

— Quiero ser Mario, toma Rin, tu puedes ser Mario verde — Entré a la sala otra vez y ya vi a Len y Rin posicionados para jugar, Kaito también estaba sentado al lado de ellos esperándome.

— No le digas Mario verde, ¡Tiene nombre!, se llama Luigi — le contraataco la rubia.

— ¿Y eso que importa?, son muñecos — Soltó él haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Importa mucho!, las cosas tienen un nombre por algo, seguro que a ti no te gusta que te llamaran "Kaito rubio" — me reí por la comparación, pero Len no pareció muy contento.

— ¿Kaito rubio?, ¡no creo que nadie me diga así!, Kaito y yo no nos parecemos en nada — Le respondió él, yo solo los veía pelear, ¿por qué no podían estar cinco minutos en paz?

— ¡Pues ojala te parecieras a él! —

— Chicos… por favor, solo jueguen — intervino Kaito ya cansado de verlos pelear.

— De acuerdo, iré por el mundo donde está el caballito — dijo él a regañadientes.

— ¡Se llama Yoshi! — rectifico ella otra vez, no podía parar de reír por sus discusiones tontas.

— Pues así le decimos porque es un caballo y punto —

— ¡Ni siquiera es un caballo!, Yoshi es un dinosaurio — Otra vez le corrigió.

— ¿En verdad importa? — preguntó mientras seguía jugando.

— ¡Si!, es demasiado obvio que es un dinosaurio — Aunque la verdad yo toda la vida pensé que era una tortuga, pero no me iba a meter en una de sus discusiones.

Después de discutir por más de cinco minutos, al fin se pusieron a jugar, íbamos por turnos y por muertes, entre nivel y nivel, de alguna forma pasaron varias horas y Len no parecía estar cansado de estar jugando y discutiendo con Rin, ella tampoco, se había propuesto vencer a Len en cada nivel y él solo se reía de ella sin que lo notará, Kaito estaba bastante complacido con ver a sus dos "hermanos" jugar, aunque a veces se preocupaba de que estuvieran peleando cada minuto. Luego cambiamos el juego a petición mía, uno de carreras, en este jugamos los cuatro juntos pero tampoco me entusiasmaba mucho, iba perdiendo pero los dos rubios iban cabeza con cabeza, Rin ganándole a Len.

— ¡Ha!, te gane — ella le sacó su lengua a Len mientras todos sacábamos un quejido grupal.

— Es la quinta vez — reclamé mientras Rin solo sonreía.

— No es mi culpa ser tan grandiosa—

— Y aquí va, Rin Sakine la chica más modesta — le fastidie mientras Rin juntaba sus cejas.

— Miku, cuando uno es bueno en algo tiene que presumirlo — sonrió ella con total confianza.

— Rin, no es para tanto, solo es un juego — sorpresivamente quien había dicho eso fue Len, note algo en su mirada, no era un mirada de fastidio ni de enojo, más bien parecía provocarla.

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! — Ella se quejó mientras tomaba el control — Perdiste en cada nivel, no estés celoso Len — Le atacó ella, pero eso no parecía pertúrbale al rubio.

— No estoy celoso, solo quiero divertirme — dijo mientras sonreía, Rin lo miraba con desconfianza — Por eso no me propuse intentar derrotarte como si esta fuera una competencia, si hubiera querido ganarte hace rato hubieras perdido — el cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, Rin se alteró un poco, todos podíamos notarlo.

— Chicos… — Habló Kaito percibiendo lo que se venía.

— ¡Ah!... ¿estás diciéndome que me dejaste ganar? — Preguntó ella ya bastante ofuscada pero Len no respondió, seguía enfocado en el control por lo cual Rin saco una leve carcajada irónica -—Mentiroso — le acusó de repente.

— Rin — llamó Kaito, Rin solo le miro haciéndole un puchero.

— No necesito que me dejes ganar, sé que ganaría incluso si fueras serio — contestó ella, Len abrió sus ojos y le soltó una sonrisa astuta.

— ¿Quieres apostar? — preguntó, yo solo observaba la escena algo estupefacta, ¿acaso había sido una trampa?

— ¿Eh? — dijo ella un poco consternada.

— Si tan segura estás de ti misma, pues apuesta conmigo, ¿qué tienes que perder? — Su voz sonaba persuasiva, miré a Kaito y este solo le observaba sin entenderle.

— ¿Qué podría querer yo de ti? — preguntó Rin cruzando sus brazos.

— Que no te vuelva a molestar — Y eso pareció agradarle, le miró sin creérsela del toda

— ¿Y tú que ganarías? — preguntó ella, Len sonrió y miró a Kaito y luego a mí, se acercó hacia el oído de Rin y susurró algo, ella se sonrojo bastante al oírle hablar.

— ¡Ni hablar! — ella se alejó un poco, tenía curiosidad por saber que demonios le había pedido, a juzgar por la cara de Rin tenía que ser algo bien pervertido, observe a Len quien se rio levemente de ella.

— Ejem, chicos, no se pelean más, tal vez deberíamos parar por hoy es un poco tarde— intentó persuadirlos de nuevo Kaito, ya debió haber entendido que ninguno de los dos escuchaba sus tontas sugerencias, Rin le miró un poco agradecía.

— Miedosa— logré oír la voz de Len diciéndole eso a Rin, ella frunció el ceño.

— Rin…—

— ¡Repite eso! — exigió alterada, al parecer a Len solo le tomó un día para descubrir el comportamiento agresivo de Rin y empezar a utilizarlo en su beneficio.

— Tanto que decías que podías vencerme y no puedes con este reto, eres una miedosa — podía ver a Rin temblando de la rabia, mordiendo su labio.

— Puedo vencerte en un simple videojuego — le dijo ella intentando calmarse.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptas?, no perderás nada y ganaras mucho — Rin miró hacia el suelo, respiro profundamente.

— Rin… cálmate— Le sugerí mientras Rin se sentaba y tomaba los controles — ¿Vas a aceptar? — le pregunté mientras veía esa furia en su mirada.

— Si gano… ¡No vas a volver a molestarme jamás! — ella alzó la voz, Kaito y yo nos sorprendimos — ¡Ni me hablaras! —

— Todo lo que tú quieras princesa — Sonrió satisfecho.

— Cállate imitador de Angelina Jolie —

— Tienes unos insultos muy originales… — habló Len sin entender a que demonios se refería, yo tampoco, Len no se parecía en nada a Angelina Jolie, ni siquiera tenía sus pómulos.

—Menos charla y más acción — Y Rin comenzó el juego.

— Sabes… no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto — Le dije mientras Rin me ignoraba por completo.

Fue gracioso ver como Rin pasaba de una cara de total pasión y confianza a una desesperada cuando Len empezó a llevarle una gran ventaja, apenas y podía creer que le estuviera ganando, y cada vez que se le acercaba, él le lanzaba algo para dejarla bien atrás, incluso pudo tomar el atajo dejándola aun más atrás, Rin solo presionaba los botones desesperada para poder alcanzarle, pero la sonrisa de Len cruzando la meta daño todas sus ilusiones.

— Te lo dije — susurré molesta mientras veía la cara de pánico de Rin, la verdad es que Len nunca mostro que fuera bueno en los videojuegos en todas las horas que estuvimos jugando, no pude evitar pensar que solo había fingido ser un mal jugador para poder hacer una apuesta con Rin.

— Miku… — Noté que la cara de Rin no tenía color.

— Rin… ¿qué apostaste? — pregunté temiendo de que fuera algo muy pervertido, ella solo miró hacia el suelo sin querer decirme, luego se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

— Len, ¿qué apostaste con Rin? — preguntó Kaito notando la preocupación de ella, Len solo le miró sonriendo ligeramente.

— No necesitas saber Kaito-nii, es algo privado, ¿cierto? — Dijo mientras Rin temblaba — Podríamos ir a la otra habitación y…—

— Oye… no te dejaré aprovecharte de Rin — Le advertí mientras fruncía el ceño molesta, no dejaría que Rin hiciera algo que no quisiera.

— Oh, pero Rin aposto conmigo, ¿nunca cumples tus apuestas? — preguntó cruzando los brazos.

— Las apuestas tienen un límite — habló Kaito frunciendo el ceño.

Len solo suspiró, nos miró a Kaito y a mi un poco molestó y luego la miró a ella, Rin solo le miraba temiendo que le cobrará su apuesta, tal vez así aprenda que no debe apostar.

— Ya deberían irse, ya es tarde y no he hecho mis tareas — Rin se levantó de improviso del suelo, Kaito le miró algo impresionado, y en menos de tres minutos tomó a Len del brazo y lo lanzó fuera de su casa con todas sus consolas.

— Oye, espera… yo aún no — intentó decir él cuando Rin saco a Kaito también y luego a mí.

— ¡Nos vemos! — y cerró la puerta fuertemente dejándonos a los tres afuera de la casa.

— ¿Qué demonio…. — intenté decir mientras miraba hacia la puerta enojándome, ¡Rin nunca me había echado de su casa! — ¡Todo es tu culpa!—Le señale a Len acusándolo, él solo me miraba algo perturbado.

— I'm sorry — se disculpó él mientras guardaba todas sus consolas en el bolso.

— Rin se porta muy extraño — me dijo Kaito mientras yo asentía, la verdad es que la presencia de Len hoy hizo que Rin se alterará de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

Pues ya no había de otra, luego llamaría a Rin para preguntarle sobre que le había hecho Len. Kaito, el detestable rubio y yo caminamos mientras el sol se ponía, en verdad estuvimos importunando a Rin todo el día y pronto se acabaría el fin de semana, así que no era del todo mentira que debía hacer su tarea. Estaba un poco triste porque sería el primer año que no estaría con Luka ni con Kaito, suspiré mientras veía a Len, era un chico extraño, a simple vista no parecía ser malo, pero hoy pude notar que es bastante manipulador y astuto, él se percató de mi mirada y me sonrió, luego palpó su pantalón buscando algo y se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Kaito mientras Len solo metía las manos en su bolsillo sacándolos sin vergüenza alguna.

— Olvide mi celular en casa de Rin… — dijo mientras ponía una expresión de cansancio, ya habíamos recorrido algo de camino.

— Mañana iras a recogerlo — contesto el azulado de mi amigo, pero Len puso una cara de preocupación.

— I'm so sorry, Mamá dijo que me iba a llamar a las seis, debo buscarlo — contestó con algo de pena, Kaito solo puso una expresión de culpabilidad.

— Entonces te acompañaré — respondió él, Len solo suspiró.

— Pero no quiero obligarlos a recorrer todo este camino, no se preocupen por mi, acompaña a Miku hasta su casa, yo no me demoro — sonrió él mientras se daba media vuelta, no pude decir nada más, solo lo veía irse de allí.

— Len en verdad quiere mucho a mamá — me dijo Kaito mientras lo miraba también — Separarse de ella le ha dado un poco fuerte, pero se acostumbrará — Solo miré a Kaito, puse mi mano en su hombro, yo sabía que Kaito también le dio muy duro separarse de su madre cuando él solo era un niño.

No sabía que decirle, al contrario de Kaito y Rin, yo si crecí con mi madre y con mi padre, no podía entenderlos a veces, por eso la relación de Kaito y Rin era más profunda que cualquier otra, ellos se entendían muy bien, aunque yo los quisiera, no sabía por lo que pasaban.

Seguimos caminando, Kaito me acompaño hasta mi casa y me despedí de él, entre en mi hogar y me recosté en mi sofá, estaba un poco cansada aunque no hubiera hecho algo pesado, de repente me acorde que en casa de Rin solo se encontraba ella, así que cuando Len fuera, ellos dos iban a estar solos, me levanté de golpe mientras tomaba mi celular y empezaba a marcarle desesperadamente para saber si estaba bien.

— ¡Rin! — le grite cuando sentí que me contestó.

— Ah… Mi-mi-miku… — tartamudeó ella, me sorprendí al oírla así.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté preocupándome.

— Si-si — volvió a tartamudear ella, yo abrí los ojos, algo no estaba bien.

— Oye… ¿ya se fue Len? — pregunté de nuevo, Rin no contestó, eso me estaba alterando.

— No, Len no se ha ido — Contestó la voz de Len mientras me sorprendía — Vaya que eres inoportuna, estábamos en la mejor parte — canturreó él mientras le oía hablar sin poder decir nada — No vuelvas a llamar— Y luego oí el pitido del teléfono.

Mataría a ese detestable rubio oxigenado.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños C:, no me demoraré en actualizar con el proximo capitulo.

 **Gabriela Kagamine:** gracias por felicitarme 3

 **Sorayahikarine09:** meh, tu hermano solo esta molestando, no te afligas por eso.

 **Dianis Mars:** gracias por pasarte

 **Amanacha15:** ser vieja no es bueno(?), cuando miras atras ves que tu vida se ha pasado muy rapido, hace ocho dias tuve un encuentro de egresados de mi colegio y todas mis amigas han cambiado mucho xD, me senti muy nostalgica. Y contestando tu pregunta, pues si, será narrado por varios personajes, quien va a tener más capitulos será Rin. luego le seguira Len, luego le seguira Miku y finalmente Kaito, estoy pensando en poner algunos de Luka pero creo que Miku alcanza para cubrir su perspectiva también ya que estaran mucho tiempo juntas. En estos dias me acorde de ti (?), en tumblr me mandan mensajes diciendo que me mantenga alejada de los niños porque shippeo parejas incestuosas (pinecest) y que soy una mala persona y le doy mala influencia a los niños, asi que no sé que hacer u.u .

 **Cherry Express:** Me halagas, vi que te cambiaste el nick, siento haberte confundido con un hombre x_x

 **Iney-chan Kagamine:** que lindo poema(?), gracias por felicitarme C:, me hizo reir tu review, fue lindo pero no me puedo casar contigo(?), ya me dijo alguien que si llegaba a los 30 soltera tenia que casarme con ella :v.

 **Lizzy Guz:** Awww una fanatica del LukaxMiku C:, pues si habra Negitoro, la cosa es que hay que ser muy paciente porque se demorará un poco ya que me enfoco más que todo en Rin y Len. También voy a contar como empezaron esas dos a salir juntas, si me sigues espero no defraudarte, no escribo mucho yuri, ¡pero tus reviews son bienvenidos!, también las sugerencias C:

 **Shioo:** Gracias Shio, me alegro que me hayas dejado un review C:, este fic no ha tenido la recepción que esperé que tuviera, pero da igual, me gusta escribirlo.


	6. Rin 5

La verdad no sé porque me había comportado así, ahora estaba sentada en el suelo recostada en mi puerta bastante avergonzada, ¡Len me la había hecho!, no puedo creer que todas sus patéticas muertes hayan sido mentira, un chico que jugaba así no podía ser tan malo como se mostró en todo el día, estaba molesta, era obvio que era una trampa cuando oí la palabra apuesta, y más cuando me dijo lo que ganaría "Debes de darme un beso francés", ¡De ninguna manera lo iba a besar!, sé que había hecho una apuesta y que se vería muy mal si no la cumplo, pero él se había robado mi primer beso, y ahora quería otro.

Me levanté con desgana, acomode todo lo que se había ensuciado en ese día, no podía dejar que mi padre viera el desorden y supiera que no había hecho las tareas, no sabía como lidiaría con lo de Len pero de alguna forma me escaparía, con suerte se le olvidaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

— ¿En qué estoy pensando?, hasta ahora mi única normalidad con Len han sido gritos y peleas — suspiré pesadamente mientras me recostaba, ese chico me alteraba demasiado, no sé si era su ridícula sonrisita o su acosadora manera de tratarme, pero me molestaba mucho.

Oí el sonido del timbre, seguramente era Miku quien volvió para gritarme por haberla sacado de mi casa, pero no podía simplemente sacar a Len y a Kaito sin sacarla a ella también, además que necesitaba pensar claramente en como hacer que ese chico olvidara la "apuesta", abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el diablo en persona.

— Hello — habló él mientras me saludaba con su molesta sonrisa, Me impresione mucho así que esta vez iba a cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero se interpuso primero y logro poner su mano antes de siquiera cerrarla— Olvide mi celular — me dijo rápidamente, yo me avergoncé, no quería dejarlo entrar.

— ¡¿Y a mí qué?! — le grite mientras estaba bastante nerviosa, temía que me hiciera cumplir su apuesta.

— Oye, estoy esperando una llamada de mi mamá, necesito ese celular — él frunció el ceño molesto, eso me hizo ver que tal vez era injusto no dejarlo buscar su celular, titubeé un momento, luego me resigne y lo deje pasar.

— Esta bien, pero no te demores — Le advertí mientras Len entraba rápidamente a la casa e iba hacia la sala.

— Si, de acuerdo — contestó sin importarle mucho mi advertencia, lo seguí para ver que no hiciera nada raro pero solo buscaba su celular un poco preocupado.

En eso un tono que no había escuchado antes se hizo presente detrás de los muebles, Len se acercó al sonido y tomó su celular.

— Hi Mom — saludó él mientras se sentaba descaradamente a contestar la llamada en mi sofá, suspiré pesadamente por aquel atrevimiento.

Len hablaba en inglés, yo solo estaba al pie de la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando a que terminará de hablar, pero no lo hacía, la llamada se extendió por mucho tiempo, pero no podía culparlo, su mamá le había llamado, y si hablaba en inglés ella debía estar al otro lado del planeta así que debía de ser paciente ya que ellos no estaban juntos.

— Estoy ahora en la casa de tu futura nuera — eso si lo había hablado en un idioma que pudiera entender— Si mamá, estábamos por besarnos y esas cosas — contestó algo ruborizado mirándome, yo también me ruborice, ¿enserio estaba hablando con su madre? — No, aun no acepta ser mi novia, ya sabes… nos conocimos ayer — empezaba a enojarme, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a su madre?, me acerque a él mientras lo miraba iracunda, tenía que aclararle a esa señora que su hijo era un mentiroso acosador — ¡Ah!, Rin quiere que cuelgue, ya sabes como son las mujeres, les gusta que les presten más atención a ellas que a otras chicas — concluyó él mientras yo no podía estar más alterada — I love you — y diciendo esto último colgó su teléfono y me miró sonriéndome.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle mentiras a tu madre? — le pregunté mientras intentaba controlarme y no dejarme ganar de la ira que ese chico me causaba.

— No son mentiras — contestó él mientras seguía sonriendo — Ahora que estamos los dos solitos, podemos besarnos sin que nadie nos moleste — soltó eso de repente, yo me sonroje otra vez, no podía ser posible.

— ¿Dejaste tu celular apropósito? — pregunté asombrada, Len no borró su sonrisa.

— Quien sabe~ — Len se acomodó aun más en el sofá — Ahora, mi preciosa Rin Kagamine, ¿vas a cumplir tu apuesta de besarme? — hizo un gesto con su mano de que me acomodará en sus piernas, yo solo lo miraba sin creérmela, negué rápidamente.

— ¡Ni hablar!, ¡hiciste trampa! — le acusé mientras intentaba ponerle excusas.

— ¿Trampa? — preguntó el suspirando — ¿Y exactamente cómo lo hice? — preguntó él.

— ¡Ocultando tus habilidades! — le dije mientras él reía.

— ¿Eso es trampa? — Su sonrisa me causaba un escalofrió —Si hubiera jugado con toda seguramente te hubieras aburrido, no es obligación ponerse serio mientras uno juega, tú fuiste la orgullosa quien se propuso derrotarme y solo aproveche el momento — Len alzó sus hombros, yo me quede callada, no sabía que responderle — Ahora, ¿vas a cumplir con tu apuesta?, porque te aseguró que si hubieras ganado, yo hubiera cumplido con la mía — Yo solo lo miraba sin creérmela.

— Mentiroso — Susurré, él solo alzó una ceja.

— No estaré en la casa de mi padre por mucho tiempo, me mudaré pronto — me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá — cuando lo haga, nuestro contacto quien es mi "hermano" desaparecerá — Len siguió hablando, yo solo lo escuchaba atenta — No quiero que eso pase, tengo hasta entonces para gustarte — Len me sonrió mientras yo sentía mi corazón palpitar descontrolado en mi pecho, nunca ningún chico había intentado hacer que le gustará.

Len se levantó mientras se acercaba a mi, no hice nada, solo me quede quieta mirándole, tocó suavemente mi mejilla y deslizo su dedo pulgar a mi labio inferior, acariciándolo levemente, sabía lo que quería y sabía que él no lo iba a hacer.

— Hazlo Rin— se acercó a mi oído y me susurró suavemente, me aferré a su camisa aun con mi cara roja, no podía hacerlo, lo que pedía era demasiado vergonzoso.

— Yo nunca he besado a nadie — le confesé mientras Len seguía mirando hacia mis labios demasiado cerca.

— Si, lo sé — rio levemente mientras se separaba ligeramente de mi — Solo hazlo, te prometo que no lo harás mal —

— ¡No puedo! — Me separé de él — ¡Me da mucha vergüenza! — Confesé mientras él me miraba sorprendido, Len rio otra vez.

— Aquí estaré, cerraré los ojos y no los abriré — Len se sentó en el sofá otra vez y cerró los ojos esperando a que lo besará, no tenía intención alguna de acercármele — entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido me iré — Y fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero, él era alguien demasiado insistente, quería que se fuera, no quería que mi padre lo viera ahí, tenía mucho que hacer y si él no se iba no podía hacerlo, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza un poco en alto.

Me acerqué lentamente, ¿ya qué mas daba?, Len se había llevado mi primer beso, si se llevaba el segundo no habría diferencia, el problema es que yo tenía que besarlo, tomé un poco de aire mientras me acercaba hacia él, miraba sus labios entre abiertos que esperaban pacientemente por los míos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que todo en mi cuerpo se alteraba con la sola posibilidad de besarlo, sentí como se rozaban nuestros labios, y los movía despacio, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, él no se movía, solo dejaba que yo hiciera todo el trabajo, deje de respirar en ese momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto y se acariciaban mutuamente, era una inexperta en ese tema, solo hacia lo que pensaba que debía hacerse pero no pude aguantar mucho y me separé de él.

Len abrió los ojos y me sonrió cálidamente.

— Te lo dije, no lo hiciste mal — Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo, estaba demasiado avergonzada para siquiera alzar los ojos — Pero la apuesta era un beso francés, vas a tener que hacerlo otra vez.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté alterada

— En un beso francés se usa la lengua — y él me sacó su lengua.

— ¡Imposible! — me separé rápidamente.

— Oh vamos, una apuesta es una apuesta—

— ¡Ya obtuviste tu beso!, ¡Fuera de aquí ¡— le eche nuevamente, Len sonrió.

— No era el beso que quería — se justificó.

— ¡Vas a tener que lidiar con eso! — le grité de nuevo, Len se acercó hacia a mi otra vez y yo retrocedía a cada paso, luego me atrapo con la pared poniendo sus manos a cada lado mío.

— Es mi deber enseñarte a besar apropiadamente — se acercó de nuevo a mi.

— ¡No!, ¡espera!, ¡Len! —

— Saca la lengua — me ordenó pero yo no le hice caso, Len tomó mis mejillas y me hizo mirarle — Rin, si no sacas la lengua… te la meteré yo —su voz no era amenazante, era suave, pero aun así era una advertencia, cerré mis ojos de nuevo, en estos caso simplemente debería pegarle y sacarlo de mi casa, defenderme y darle una cachetada, gritar a los cuatro vientos que este chico era un acosador, pero no lo hacía, sin saber exactamente porque le hice caso… saque mi lengua.

Cuando su lengua tocó la mía sentí cada pelo de mi cuerpo erizarse, mi lengua entró en su boca y él jugueteaba con ella, la lamía y acariciaba a gusto, no podía negar que me gustaba, era realmente placentero, sin poder controlarme quería probar más de él, por lo cual empecé a corresponderle el beso, a seguir los movimientos de su lengua y explorar con detalle su boca, ahora entendía porque a las personas les gustaba tanto besar. Pero al parecer para Len eso no era suficiente, sentí su mano bajar hacia mis hombros y dirigirse a mi cintura, allí me rodeó y me acercó más a él.

Y entonces mi celular sonó… y él pareció molestarse mucho. Tomé el celular mirando la pantalla, era Miku.

— ¡Rin! — escuche el sonido de la voz de Miku, Len seguía pegado a mi como un chicle.

— Ah… Mi-mi-miku… — tartamudeé, estaba nerviosa, no quería que Len hablará y ella supiera que estaba ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó, yo solo cerré los ojos cuando sentí el aliento de Len pegar en mi cuello.

— Si-si — contesté mientras sentía los labios de Len sobre mi piel, estaban cálidos, me aferré con fuerza a él, eso era algo que no esperaba.

— Oye… ¿ya se fue Len? — Pude oír a Miku preguntar eso, pero mi teléfono ya había sido arrebatado.

— No, Len no se ha ido — Le contesto con el ceño fruncido— Vaya que eres inoportuna, estábamos en la mejor parte — canturreó mirándome, yo cerré mis ojos avergonzada, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto? — No vuelvas a llamar— y finalizo la llamada tirando mi celular a quien sabe donde, yo lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mi.

— ¿Len? —

— Bien, es todo por hoy — dijo separándose de mi, yo solo me sorprendí, ¿lo iba a dejar así?, luego me di una cachetada mental por aquella pregunta tonta.

Len se acercó hacia a mí y me dio un beso en mi frente.

— Rin, me gustas mucho, siento si fui rudo — se disculpó él, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme quieta — ¿Aun me odias? — preguntó con sus ojos de perrito, no sabía que responderle.

La pregunta en si me ofendía, era obvio que si lo hacía, Len era un chico manipulador que hacía lo que quería, lo que deseaba hacerme lo hacia y ya, sin opiniones y sin preguntar, sin importarle mis sentimientos, ahora yo era su fuente de diversión. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, no quería llorar en frente de él, no quería darle ese gusto. Ahora me dolía que haya caído en su juego así sea por unos minutos.

— Entiendo — Len caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola mientras suspiraba, se veía un poco arrepentido o eso quería creer yo, pero así eran los chicos, unos egoístas sin remedio.

Cuando cerró la puerta me senté en el suelo, no debía llorar por lo que acababa de pasar, de cierta manera era mi culpa también, sabía que debía ser cautelosa con Len y no tuve cuidado, sabía que no debía apostar y lo hice, sabía que no debía besarlo y lo había hecho. ¿En qué parte Len me obligo a hacer algo?, no es que me hubiera amenazado con hacerme daño o algo parecido, tampoco uso la fuerza para eso, por mi propia voluntad lo había besado y había permitido que él me besará, incluso le había correspondido.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — me pregunté a mi misma mientras veía mis manos sin entender mi comportamiento.

En ese instante el teléfono volvió a sonar.

* * *

Les dije que no me iba a demorar, ya saben que paso cuando Miku llamó, espero que el proximo capitulo sea narrado por Len .

 **Kyoko Katsuragi:** yo me senté a esperar que vinieras a felicitarme y no apareciste ;_; -se va a un rincón emo- oh well, te perdono porque soy una persona madura(?). Len es bien intenso, ¿no?, muehehe Cx

 **Mai Sakura:** No tienes que darme excusas, los reviews no son obligatorios (ojala lo fueran, tendria 900 en este fic), pero es bueno saber que sigues pasandote por aqui, gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple C:

No soy buena escribiendo yuri, pero luego vendra, si te impacientas no lo podras tener(?). Y no estabas tan equivocada, Lemon en este fic quizas si tenga, pero será en un futuro muy remoto :v, por ahora, conformesen con un Len descarado(?).

 **Dianis Mars:** no me gustan las violaciones o_o, que tu mente no vuele tanto plz(?)


	7. Len 1

Y un extraño sentimiento crecía en mi pecho, ¿acaso era arrepentimiento?, era lógico pensar así…

— No me gustó que dijera que me odia — Me contesté a mi mismo mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, veía el techo blanco de mi habitación y en lo único en que podía pensar era en ella, así había sido desde ayer.

La impulsividad nunca había sido una característica mía, usualmente era un chico calmado y analítico, pero desde ayer… desde que la vi, toda personalidad mía que conocía se había desvanecido, nunca era atrevido, ni osado, ni pervertido, ni nada de los comportamientos que había mostrado con Rin. Volteé mi rostro hacia la pared, ayer mismo había escrito algo en un pequeño papel y lo había colgado, "operación Conejo" era el título, luego de eso simplemente decía una serie de pasos que me harían atrapar el corazón de mi conejita.

—Esto es estúpido — me senté un momento mientras volvía a leer el primer paso — ¿Quién enamora a alguien haciéndola rabiar hasta que lo deteste? — Pero al contrario de lo que piensan, esa no fue idea mía; Ayer en la tarde, después de que Rin se fue, mi madre llamó, y yo como buen niño que era, pues le conté sobre el flechazo que había tenido, y sobre mis sospechas de que ella se encontraba enamorada de mi hermano, mi madre simplemente me escucho y me escucho y al final decidió darme el mejor consejo de todos.

"Ríndete"

Me dijo sin piedad como siempre hacia ella, lo único que hice fue enojarme, apenas y conocía a esa chica de hace unas horas e intentaba llevarme bien con ella, luego de que paso la fiesta mi madre volvió a llamar, así que le conté todo lo que había pasado, de nuevo, y está vez me dio un consejo mejor.

—"Mira Len, Kaito es perfecto, después de todo es mi hijo, ¿cierto?" — Respondió ella, suspiré mientras le daba la razón — "No puedes competir con él, si esa chica te interesa tanto y quieres gustarle, pues has que deje de pensar en Kaito" —

— "¿Y cómo?" — Le pregunté mientras ella suspiraba.

— "¿Para qué te di un cerebro?, ¿eh?" — Me regaño ella — "Si no puedes superarlo en las buenas características, entonces moléstala hasta que te deteste, has que te odie hasta el punto en que no deje de pensar en ti y Kaito pase a segundo plano" —

Y así fue como hice mi lista, era una estrategia para fastidiar a Rin hasta que acepte ser mi novia… o algo así, no sonaba muy bien y todo esto me confundía, ¿cómo puede enamorarse de alguien que no la deja en paz?

— ¡ARGH! ¡todo esto es inútil! — gruño mientras alzó mi mano para alcanzar esa tonta lista y tirarla a la basura e ir a decirle a Rin, "perdóname, seamos amigos de ahora en adelante", eso era mejor plan.

Pero mi madre era una abogada excelente, sabía manipular a la gente para hacer todo lo que le plazca, luego los hace aparentar que son sus propias ideas y casi nunca perdía los juicios en los que estaba involucrada. Rin estaba enamorada de Kaito, y una estrategia simple no iba a hacer que ella dejará de amarlo, tenía que seguir el plan, tenía que hacerla ver que yo soy su mejor opción.

— ¡Kaito-sempai! — Rodé mis ojos al escuchar a la chica de turno gemir eso, ¿a cuánta se ha cogido desde que llegue?, yo he contado a tres, ¿cómo puede enamorar a tantas chicas?

Los gemidos no cesaban, parecían estar disfrutándolo bastante, no sé quien era ella pero su voz resonaba por toda la casa y a papá no le importaba en absoluto que Kaito usará la casa como motel, bueno, él tampoco era un santo, mi hermano me había dicho que también traía chicas de vez en cuando y que si yo quería hacerlo también lo podía hacer, siempre y cuando no metiera la pata con ellas.

No tenía mucho ánimo de seguir oyendo a esa chica gritar el nombre de mi hermano como poseída, tomé mi saco y salí a caminar, no conocía mucho allí, pero los pocos lugares que había visto me llamaban la atención, así que caminé por un buen rato para familiarizarme con la zona en la que viviría un buen rato, al final llegue a una cafetería y simplemente entre a pedir un café.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Rin ahora?, seguramente estaría odiándome por ser un pervertido acosador con ella, solo miraba hacia el cielo, en verdad quería gustarle.

— Vaya… alguien está pensativo — Escuche esa dulce voz hablándome, rodé mis ojos para encontrarme con la chica que había visto ayer.

— Oh… Luka-san, que sorpresa — Le dije mientras ella me sonreía y se sentaba frente a mi.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó mientras tomaba la carta y empezaba a mirar la lista.

— Bien — Contesté por mera formalidad.

— ¿Dónde está Kaito? —Preguntó ella de nuevo, yo solo suspiré y rodé mi vista — Ya veo — nadie tenía que ser adivino para saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

— Me acostumbraré — Aunque eso ultimo era más para mi mismo.

— Todos se acostumbran — ella frunció el ceño mientras me miraba — Miku me contó que estas molestando a Rin — Yo solo la miré.

— Supongo que es cierto — En resumidas palabras, era verdad, tampoco lo iba a ocultar.

— Es raro —

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no me puede gustar Rin? — eso me ofendía un poco.

— No es por eso, a ti te puede gustar la que quieras, el problema es el "método" — Le sonreí a Luka.

— No discutiré sobre eso — Y ella solo me miraba sin entenderme.

— ¿Estás consiente que eso no hará precisamente que le gustes? — Ella me confronto y yo solo sonreí.

— ¿Crees que funcione algún otro? — Luka solo se sorprendió — A ella le gusta otra persona, no es como si se fuera a olvidar de un día para otro de onii-san, ser lindo y esperar pacientemente a que vea el excelente chico que soy no funcionará mientras Rin solo tenga ojos para él — Eso me ponía de mal humor por lo cual fruncí mi ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro que esa estrategia hará que Rin deje de amar a Kaito? — preguntó mientras yo solo le miré de reojo.

— No puedo prometer eso, pero al menos si sé que jamás me olvidará — y ella solo sonrió.

— Eres interesante Len Kagamine — Luka era alguien extraña, pero no parecía odiarme — ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad con ella? — preguntó de nuevo enrollando su dedo en su cabello, sus ojos me miraban distinto.

— No lo sé, quisiera decir que si, pero solo la conozco de ayer — Y ella borró su sonrisa.

— Has estado muy confiado hasta ahora, ¿por qué dudas ahora? —

— No soy tan confiado, solo me pongo estúpido cuando estoy delante de Rin, no pienso, simplemente voy y la embarro — Ella se sorprendió otra vez.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que te gusta? — y esto ya parecía un interrogatorio, yo solo miré hacia mis manos.

— ¿Presentimiento? — y ella soltó una ligera carcajada.

— Oh vamos, ¿actuar tan arriesgado por un solo presentimiento? — y ella solo se burlaba de mi, suspiré mientras me sonrojaba.

— No lo sé explicar, simplemente desde que la vi me empecé a sentir raro y cuando toco mi mano supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella — Me sonroje aun más por decir aquello en voz alta, ella me miraba interesada.

— Bien, te creo — Fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Enserio? —

—Si, el amor no se puede explicar, además, me gustaría ayudarte — El sorprendido ahora era yo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté sin entenderle.

— No me gusta que Rin este enamorada de Kaito y tú pareces mejor opción para ella, bueno, cualquier opción es mejor para ella — Dijo eso y me avergoncé por aquellas palabras — Si puedes hacer que ella se olvide de él, entonces te ayudo —

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que ella guste de él?, Nii-san no parece estar interesado en Rin — Luka solo bufo molesta.

— Con Kaito no se sabe nada— y ella cruzó los brazos molesta.

— No te agrada Nii-san… — Y Luka solo frunció el ceño.

— Miku y Rin lo quieren mucho, pero tu hermano es un verdadero idiota, me debe algo… y se lo cobraré… Pero ahora es más importante Rin — y ella volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Qué te hizo? — Pero Luka no dejo de sonreír.

— Bien, hablaremos después sobre tu plan para conquistar a Rin — Y Luka se levantó de la mesa dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

La vi irse de la cafetería, ¿acaso me había seguido?, pero luego noté que estaba con lo que parecía ser su familia, solo había venido a saludarme, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, tenía una aliada en esta operación.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, ¿qué les parece los pensamientos de Len?!, a mi me encanta, dicen que es muy confiado xD, pero no lo es, luego lo mostraré bien (?)

He estado un poco ocupada en estos dias, por eso no he escrito casi nada y tengo todo empezado (un monton de capitulos a medias), hay una excusa pero meh, no les interesa saberla (cofcofmemetienunconcursocofcof), gracias por seguir pasandose aqui, esta historia es complicada por tener muchos puntos de vista y apenas estoy formando las bases, hay que tener paciencia porque para mi es muy interesante, hubiera podido poner todo en dos capitulos largos, pero eso no es lo que planeaba hacer, asi que espero que resulte C:

muchas gracias por los reviews C:, saben que los adoro, saludos a Cherry express, Sorayahikarine09, Kyoko Katsuragi, Amanacha15, Gabriela Kagamine, Deiuchiha y Wendylove4.

nos vemos en el proximo.


	8. Rin 6

El lunes era el peor día de la semana, y creo que este es el peor de mi vida, miraba en el espejo las ojeras que tenía al no haber podido dormir bien, todo lo que había pasado el sábado y el domingo volvían a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me ponía de mal humor. No es que yo fuera especialmente huraña pero cuando tienes un factor estresante no puedes evitar estas cosas, menos mal esos días habían pasado, estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de esos incidentes y encaminarme en mis estudios y en mi romance, no dejaría que ese tonto de Len volviera a fastidiarme de esa manera. Terminaba de alistar mi uniforme de escuela, era el típico de marinera, una falda negra y camisa blanca, como siempre ponía el moño en la corona de mi cabeza y me sonreía notando el resultado, siempre era bastante adorable ese moño.

En ese instante la puerta sonó. No tenía ni idea de quien podría haber venido tan temprano en la mañana, pero como era la única en casa me tocaba atender, baje rápidamente las escaleras para abrir lo más rápido posible y cuando lo hice me arrepentí totalmente.

— Good morning, Rin — Me saludó Len poniendo la mano en la puerta para evitar que la cerrará bruscamente, cosa que estaba pensando hacer.

— Acabas de dañar mi mañana — Le dije sin consideración mientras él me sonreía.

— Tú acabas de arreglar la mía, enserio que el uniforme te queda muy bien — Contestó con su sonrisa coqueta mirándome de abajo hacia arriba escaneándome toda.

— ¿Qué quieres Len? — Le pregunte sintiéndome incomoda, no me gustaba que me miraran mucho y él se enfocaba en mis piernas ya que mi falda era un poco corta.

— Oh… tengo esto para ti — Len me tendió su mano mientras me daba un papelito blanco, lo miré curiosa pensando en si debería recibir eso, lo tomé y lo leí.

" _Hoy me tocó madrugar para una clase de seis de la mañana y no puedo mostrarle el camino a la escuela a Len, ¿Me harías el favor de llevarlo? — besos Kaito~ —"_

 _PDT: Ven a comer helado en la tarde ;p_

Suspiré pesadamente sintiendo una gran carga en mi espalda, ¿por qué me tocaba llevar a Len a la escuela?, ¿no podía irse solito o qué?, en ese instante caí en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué escuela? — Temí preguntar rogando por que no diera esa respuesta.

— La tuya obviamente — Él rio un poco por mi pregunta tonta, si Kaito quería que lo llevará a la escuela es porque era la mía, pero supe en ese instante que este sería el peor año de mi vida.

— Len… ¿Cuándo vas a volver a estados unidos? — Len me miró curioso, luego curvo sus labios en otra gran sonrisa.

— Pues… es una larga historia, pero puede ser que me quede a vivir toda la vida aquí contigo — recalcó el "contigo", sentía mi fuerza irse, tendría que acostumbrarme a la presencia de ese chico si o si.

— No puede ser — me queje mientras daba media vuelta — ¡Ya que más da!, iré por mis cosas — Le dije mientras él se quedaba observándome por la puerta y yo entraba rápidamente a tomar las cosas para mi estudio, como mi mochila donde tenía todos mis cuadernos y notas, también tomaba mi bento para el almuerzo y esas cosas, Len me espero en la puerta por cinco minutos.

— ¿No sabes dónde es? — Le pregunté mientras estaba ya resuelta a irme sin él.

— Pues no, de hecho es difícil porque aún no sé donde están las calles y podría perderme — En ese instante lo miré como si fuera un niño chiquito, aunque era verdad, el sábado que había llegado la paso limpiando la casa de Kaito para su propia fiesta, y el domingo se la había pasado en la mía.

— Pero esto solo será esta vez, no se volverá a repetir — Le aclaré mientras él sonreía.

— ¿Segura? — Preguntó con su sonrisa odiosa de nuevo.

— Por supuesto que si, no quiero ser tu niñera toda la vida — Le contesté mientras hacía un puchero.

— ¿Por qué no?, yo me puedo portar bien~ — Hizo una voz melosa e infantil, no pude evitar sonreír por aquel gesto — ¡wow!, Rin… tu sonrisa es tan hermosa — Comentó alegre, lo miré extrañada.

— ¿Eh? —

— Solo me habías sonreído una vez, pero volví a hacerte sonreír, estoy contento por eso — Dijo bastante alegre y animado, no entendía nada.

— La gente se ríe de vez en cuando — Solté eso incomoda pero el él saco una risita ligera.

— Es que creía que me odiabas, y siempre tienes tus cejas juntas cuando me miras, al menos sé que me odias un poco menos — Él siguió sonriendo, yo solo pude mirar al suelo un poco avergonzada.

— Si no me alteraras tanto los nervios entonces no te miraría así — Len no borró su sonrisa ni un poco.

— Así que te alteró los nervios, eso es bueno —

— ¡Eso no tiene nada de bueno!—

— Claro que lo tiene— Y allí íbamos de nuevo, ni cinco minutos podían pasar sin hacerme enfadar — ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que vayamos tomados de la mano? —

— Ninguna— contesté rápidamente de mal humor.

— Me gustabas más cuando sonreías — él por fin había borrado esa odiosa sonrisa de su rostro.

— Creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esta expresión mía — Refunfuñe un poco.

— ¿De qué color son tus pantys? — Preguntó él mientras mis cejas se enarcaban más.

— ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso en el momento más extraño? — Len sonrió.

— Tengo curiosidad por las cosas que usa mi novia — Dijo ese comentario descaradamente.

—¡ No soy tu novia! — Alcé un poco la voz, pero eso no lo perturbo ni un poco.

— Eso dices pero ya nos hemos besado varias veces — sacó de nuevo ese tema, me sonroje de nuevo, había querido olvidar esos odiosos besos que me obligo a darle, él se volteó a mirarme— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? — Me preguntó mientras negaba rápidamente.

— Eso fue un error, una apuesta y ya, no dejaré que vuelvas a tocar mis labios nunca más — Crucé mis brazos decidida, Len siguió caminando tranquilamente, adelantándose un poco.

— Nunca debes decir nunca — Yo solo lo miraba un poco enojada, eso no volvería a pasar con él.

Continuamos "hablando" todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, la verdad es que no hace mucho que habíamos empezado el año escolar así que tener a gente nueva no era tan raro, pero tenía varias preguntas que hacerle a Len pero no me atrevía a hacerlas, principalmente sobre la historia de la familia de Kaito. Su madre los había abandonado para ir a hacerse una vida en otro continente, Kaito no quiso irse con ella así que se quedó con su padre y ella se llevó a Len, pero, ¿por qué Len volvía ahora?, ¿por qué dejo a su madre?, ¿era ella la bruja que siempre me pintaba el señor Shion?

— Aquí es — Le informé en la entrada, Len veía la escuela analizándola.

— Pensé que mi primer día habría muchos pétalos de cerezos cayendo — Reí un poco con ese comentario.

— No seas tonto, la escuela no es como la pintan los mangas — Len sonrió cálidamente.

— Bueno, estoy aquí en frente de la escuela contigo, eso tiene mucho de manga shoujo — Intenté ignorar el comentario por mi paz mental.

— ¿En qué clase te toca? — Pregunté para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

— Aún no lo sé, se supone que debo hablar con el director para decirme algo y luego asignarme uno, espero que nos toque juntos, seria grandioso — Suspiré pesadamente.

— Ojala no, ya me atormentas cuando me encuentro contigo, eso significaría que pasaría mortificada todo el año — Len no pareció afectarle mi comentario, pero su mirada era un poco diferente, se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

— No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer — Pestañeé un par de veces por eso.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? — Pregunté algo desconcertada, aunque la verdad es que no sé cuales eran los límites de Len (si es que los tenía).

— Claro que no, solo te informó que tu situación conmigo podría ponerse peor — ¡Eso era una maldita amenaza!, me aleje un poco, ese chico era impredecible.

— Len, no sé que ideas te estás haciendo conmigo pero te lo digo de una vez, no estoy interesada en ti en absoluto — Len dejo de sonreír, aunque no estaba molestó.

— No me conoces Rin, no puedes rechazarme oficialmente todavía, tampoco me he declarado — Bufé molesta.

— Pues no quiero una confesión, además tampoco me conoces — Le saque la lengua un poco molesta, Len ya no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y entró al edificio sin mirar atrás.

Yo seguí mi camino, solo rogaba a Kami-sama que escuchará mis plegarias y pusiera a Len lo más lejos posible de mi. Entré a mi salón que estaba un poco lleno, ya habían llegado varios de mis compañeros así que salude y me senté en mi lugar, usualmente no hablaba con muchas personas, mis amigos siempre fueron Miku y Kaito, y recientemente Luka debido a su relación con Miku, pero este año Kaito y Luka no estaban por haberse graduado y Miku estaba en un grado mayor, así que tenía que hacer amigos de mi edad. El problema es que yo no era muy buena hablando con los extraños o entablando nuevas amistades, por ahora solo me hablaba con Rui, una chica de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que se sentaba a mi lado, pero ella era tan poco expresiva que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar hablando sola.

La campana tardo un poco en sonar, cuando lo hizo los alumnos se pusieron en su respectivo asiento y nuestro profesor entró para dar clases, saludó a todos y luego escribió la fecha y anunció el tema. En ese momento respiré tranquila, no parecía haber pista de que Len estuviera asignado en esta clase, mientras el profesor nos daba una introducción la puerta sonó.

— Kiyoteru-sensei — Otra profesora le llamo mientras él salía a atenderla cerrando la puerta detrás de si, se demoró unos segundos cuando volvió a entrar.

— Lo siento chicos, no había sido informado acerca del nuevo alumno — Y mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante en que vi a Len pasar por la puerta — Bien, puedes presentarte — Le indicó mientras miraba los papeles del chico y empezaba a escribir el nombre de Len en el tablero.

Len miró hacia toda la clase, yo intenté ocultarme detrás de la persona que tenía en frente pero era bastante inútil, noté que sonrió cuando me vio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Kiyoteru-sensei al notar que Len no decía nada.

— Lo siento, es que no sé que decir — Dijo él mientras el Sensei no lo podía creer.

— Bien, puedes empezar por tu nombre y algo sobre ti, lo que quieras decir— Len asintió.

— Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, tengo 14 y pronto cumpliré 15, estuve viviendo nueve años en estados unidos y no estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres japonesas, me gusta el color amarillo, la música y me gusta mucho mi futura esposa, Rin Sakine — Terminó de decir eso con una gran sonrisa.

Sentí mi alma irse de mi cuerpo literalmente, ¿había oído bien?, dijo que le gustaba enfrente de todos, note la mirada de todo el estudiantado sobre mi y mi cara se tornó de un rojo realmente visible.

— Oh… ¿Son novios? — Preguntó el profesor.

— ¡NO! — Me levanté rápidamente sacando ese "no" desde lo profundo de mi cuerpo.

— Sakine no hay necesidad de gritar — Me reprendió el Sensei mientras yo me sonrojaba — Siéntese — ordenó y yo solo lo hice sintiendo una gran vergüenza dentro mío, miré a Len queriendo hacerlo trocitos y esparcirlo en algún lago para que los peces se comieran lo que quedará de él — Esta bien… realmente fue impredecible eso, pero gracias por informarme, ahora lo pondré lo más alejado de su novia para que no se distraiga — Sentí las miradas de todos encima, me escondí entre mis brazos para soportar la vergüenza, al menos no se sentaría al lado mío.

El profesor le asigno un asiento atrás del gemelo de Rui, su nombre era Rei, afortunadamente al otro extremo del salón. Me atreví a mirarlo y él me miraba a mi, con esa mirada maliciosa, volví a sonrojarme mientras volvía a esconderme entre mis brazos, Len acababa de arruinar mi vida escolar y mi reputación, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que era su novia?, ese rumor se iba a esparcir como pan caliente y odiaba ser el centro de atención de todos.

Kiyoteru-sensei empezó a dictar la clase pero yo no me podía concentrar, siempre pillaba a alguien mirándome con curiosidad, eso no me gustaba, y mientras el Sensei hablaba sobre algo que seguramente era más importante que ese drama yo solo podía pensar en alguna forma de desmentir a Len. De repente escuche como varios tonos de celular sonaban, todos miraban el celular con risas, excepto Len quien no tenía uno en sus manos ni estaba sonando, mi celular sonó también así que lo observe.

" _La gente está diciendo que eres novia del nuevo, ¿Qué está pasando? — Miku H."_

¿Cómo se había esparcido ese rumor tan rápido?, ¡la clase ni siquiera había terminado!, enseguida el profesor confisco todos los celulares por haberlo interrumpido y no pude responderle a Miku, él termino la clase mientras todos estaban haciendo mala cara por haber sido desconectados por un rato. Cuando el timbre sonó me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento, todos se quedaron mirándome sin moverse o decir algo, eso me hacía sentir muy incomoda.

— Rin — Me llamó Len como si no hubiera hecho algo malo, yo intenté controlarme y no gritarle por lo que había hecho pero él pareció percatarse de que estaba bastante enojada — ¿Quieres comer conmigo? — preguntó mientras rodé mis ojos y me apresuré a irme de allí.

¡No podía creerlo!, en definitiva si me seguía juntando con ese chico mi reputación y mi vida se iban a arruinar, caminaba bastante enojada notando las miradas de todo el que me cruzaba y cuando ellos me miraban empezaban a murmurar cosas, eso me alteraba los nervios peor de lo que lo hacía Len.

— Espera, Rin — Me alcanzó tomándome de la mano y haciéndome mirarlo — ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? — preguntó mientras yo intentaba reprimirme los insultos.

— ¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste?, ¡le dijiste a todos que somos novios!, eso no es cierto — mi voz sonó un poco quebradiza mientras sentía mis lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, lo último que quería era llorar enfrente de él.

— No es para que te pongas así, yo no dije que serias mi novia, solo mi futura esposa — Len se separó de mí mientras lo veía sin creérmelo — Algún día lo seremos, no hay diferencia si lo anunció hoy o dentro de tres años.

— ¡IDIOTA!, ¡HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA! — Le grité a todo pulmón sorprendiéndolo a él y a los de alrededor, luego de eso empecé a correr y está vez no me siguió.

Al llegar al lugar donde siempre me encontraba con Miku me tiré al suelo, esto era horrible, ¿qué haría para solucionar todo?, Len me frustraba, me hacía sentir mal cada vez que abría la boca para contar alguna mentira absurda.

— Rin, ¿Qué paso? — Oí la voz de Miku, sin poder resistirlo me puse a llorar en su regazo mientras le contaba lo que había hecho ese idiota.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — Le pregunté mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas, ella me miro desconcertada.

— No te preocupes por eso Rin, no dejaré que Len te haga más daño — aseguró mientras ponía su mirada seria, yo solo intentaba controlarme para no seguir llorando — Es un engreído, ¿cómo se ocurre decir eso?, además de mitómano, ¡Argh!, ¡lo odio! — dijo ella frustrada levantándose del suelo — ¿Dónde está?, ¡le voy a dar una paliza! — dijo con confianza mientras reía.

— Oye… no puedes darle una paliza, es el hermano de Kaito — le recordé pero ella negó rápidamente.

— ¡Hermano del que sea!, ¡ese debe saber que con mi Rin nadie se mete! — Miku me ponía de buen humor sonreía mientras ella me miraba y sonreía también — Bien, idearemos alguna forma de que deje de molestarte.

— Pero él no se frena, ni siquiera Kaito lo frena, ya no sé que hacer — confesé con el ánimo bajo, pronto sería la hora de terminar las clases y tendría que regresar al salón.

Ya que estaba más calmada Miku sacó un poco de su maquillaje y me lo puso para que no se notará que había llorado, ella siempre era muy buena conmigo y siempre había estado allí para mi.

* * *

Capitulo ocho, hay que empezar a mover las cosas, dije que sería muy largo, pero se me irá la mano si empiezo a describir cada dia con tres capitulos(?), no sé que haré para moverlo un poco, pero bueno, el próximo es la versión de Len :3.

Quiero aclarar algo o_ó!, Miku solo quiere a Rin de una forma fraternal,  cuando lei de nuevo la ultima frase pensé que podía malinterpretarse, pero no, es porque Miku ve a Rin como su hermanita pequeña C:.

Otro punto por aclarar aqui es las edades, Rin y Len tienen 14, Miku tiene 16, Luka y Kaito 17 y Meiko tendra 17 también (luego aparecerá Meiko).

Bien, siguen los reviews~

 **Sorayahikarine09:** El amor es tan complicado(?), pero cuando llega pega fuerte, algún dia tendras tu experiencia, no te preocupes, no recuerdo que edad tienes pero creo que eres bastante joven, yo me enamoré por primera vez a los 14 (casi cumpliendo 15) y para mi fue realmente doloroso porque well, cosas que pasan(?), pero igual fue algo que me marco bastante. No gane el concurso, quede segundas :/

 **PczZitoO:** Por supuesto que Len es un amor xD, solo no sabe tratar a la chica que le gusta(?), awww es tan torpe que lo amo C:. Cuando Miku se enteré que Luka quiere que Rin y Len esten juntos seguró le hará drama(?), bueno, ya escribiré algo más sobre estas dos, pero como apenas estoy poniendo una base ellas quedan en segundo plano e_é!. Y la idea de Kaito mujeriego no es rara (?), bueno, sabemos como son los hombres o al menos la mayoria -3-.

 **Dianis Mars:** gracias C:

 **Hazuki Sakamoto:** gracias, tengo mucho que aclarar xD

 **Deiuchiha:** Gracias por tu review C:

 **Kimi no sakura:** naa estuvo bien escrito, pues quería intentar escribir desde varios puntos de vista, usualmente escribo en tercera persona pero escribir en primera persona también me agrada, aunque poner varios puntos de vista sobre un mismo hecho puede ser un poco tedioso, intentaré no repetir escenas pero a veces son necesarios C:.

Pues es muy pronto para decir porque Luka odia a Kaito xD, eso se escribirá y me gustará porque será bien salseado y salado (?).

 **Cherry Express:** si, Len es buena persona, él no sería malo C:.

 **Amanacha15:** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, entrar al primer piso es dificil, vienen las hormonas, la escuela, encontrar amigos de verdad, los chismes, los bailes, los novios, la menstruacción e_é!, yo a los once era feliz, aprovecha mucho esa edad porque no volverá. gracias por el review C:

 **Shioo:** tu petición tardará bastante(?), gracias por el review C:

Bien, nos vemos pronto, ya casi termino mi semestre y en vacaciones planeo dedicarselas a mis fanfics C:, espero que la musa me bendiga con mucha inspiración y ganas de escribir C:.


	9. Len 2

Me encontraba sentado en algún lado de ese enorme lugar, estaba comiendo un sándwich totalmente solo, ahora quisiera estar al lado de Rin comiendo y compartiendo tiempo juntos, pero ella se había molestado conmigo porque quise decirle a todo el mundo que ella me gustaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?, Kaito no era mi único enemigo, Rin era la más hermosa y seguramente todos los estudiantes de ese curso estaban enamorados de ella, de solo pensar eso me dio un poco de rabia y quise "marcar" mi territorio, solo deseaba que todos se enterarán que ella sería mi futura esposa y que no tenían ninguna posibilidad.. pero si quería arruinar todas mis posibilidades con ella, ya lo había hecho de nuevo, esta vez Rin si se había enojado enserio. Aunque admito que eso fue un "poco" posesivo, a veces me preocupo porque nunca había notado esos comportamientos egoístas en mi, en definitiva había cosas que no conocía de mi mismo y eso me ponía de mal humor.

— Hello enamorado — Escuché una voz hablándome, instintivamente me gire a ver a esa persona, un chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar que me sonreía, a su lado estaba una chica pelinegra de ojos ámbar también.

— Hi — Le saludé mientras él volvía a sonreírme.

— Len-kun, me preguntaba si podíamos comer contigo — dijo eso aunque no fue una pregunta en si ya que cuando había dicho eso se había sentado a mi lado y la chica también.

— Claro, no me molesta… — Le respondí observándoles.

— Mi nombre es Rei Kagene, estoy delante de ti en el salón — Él observo a la chica quien solo tenía las cejas fruncidas —Ella es Rui, mi hermana menor — La presentó mientras asentía, yo la mire y le sonreí.

— Nice to meet you — Les dije, ambos parpadearon un poco y me avergoncé por hablarles en un lenguaje que no podían entender, pero era una costumbre.

— Nice to meet too — Respondió Rui en voz baja, no parecía ser muy sociable.

— Lo siento, a veces se me olvida… — Baje un poco mi mirada — Soy Len Kagamine... —

— Lo sabemos, te presentaste hoy — Respondió la chica un poco fastidiada — ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? — preguntó cruzando los brazos, yo parpadeé un par de veces.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunté intentando hacerme el que no sabía, pero ya sospechaba a que iba a esa pregunta.

— Rin y tú, ¿son novios? — Preguntó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si estaba enojada por eso.

— Todavía no, pero lo seremos — Le sonreí intentando no parecer idiota, pero creo que obtuve el resultado contrario.

— Así que eres un mentiroso — dijo ella sin piedad, Rin lo decía a menudo también y en cierta manera a veces exageraba la realidad, pero eso era para hacerla molestar a ella.

— No, yo dije que sería mi futura esposa, no puedo mentir si eso no se ha cumplido, por ahora está en planes — Rei rio cuando dije eso, Rui solo me miró con su mirada gélida, no me agrada mucho esa chica.

— Bien, aquí tienes — Rei le dio un billete a Rui y esta lo acepto.

— Te dije que no eran pareja, Rin es demasiado tonta para conseguirse un novio en un fin de semana — Que insultará a Rin no me agrado en absoluto, enarque mis cejas mostrando molestia.

— No le digas tonta a Rin — Crucé mis brazos mientras Rui reía.

— Me refiero a que ella está enamorada de un play boy, todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso era obvio que no estaría saliendo contigo — Dijo ella confiada, yo giré mis ojos.

— Pues eso no durará mucho tiempo — Le dije confiado, ella volvió a reír.

— Si que tienes confianza, pero desde que conozco a esa rubia ha estado babeando por Kaito-senpai y tú no tienes nada de parecido a él — Yo reí un poco.

— ¿Enserio no nos parecemos? — Le pregunté sonriéndole, ella negó rápidamente — Y eso que somos hermanos, que lástima, le diré a Kaito-nii que es adoptado entonces — Rui y Rei borraron cualquier sonrisa que hayan tenido, me miraron algo sorprendidos por esa revelación, al parecer Rin no era la única que pensó que yo no era familiar de Kaito.

— ¿Kaito-senpai es tu hermano? — Preguntó Rei solo para confirmar.

— Si, no tenemos el mismo apellido porque nuestros padres son divorciados, pero compartimos sangre — la verdad eso me tenía sin cuidado, Kaito ya no estaba en ese lugar estudiando, estaba en la universidad y ahora yo estaba aquí.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, parecían no creerme, eso no me importo en absoluto, luego de eso sentí que alguien me tomaba por el cuello de mi camisa y me levantaba.

— ¡Tú!, ¡bastardo infeliz! — Solo me bastó con mirar el pelo turquesa para darme cuenta de quien era.

— Miku, espera… — Oí la voz de Rin a su lado mientras intentaba quitarle las manos del cuello de mi camisa que me estaba asfixiando un poco.

— ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a Rin?, ¿acaso no habíamos hablado ayer? — Me dijo bastante irritada, yo no decía nada — ¡Y encima le hiciste cosas pervertidas y tuviste el descaró de delatarte! — Gritó un poco más fuerte sin importarle si alguien más la oía, aunque eso solo avergonzaba a Rin aún más de lo que yo le hubiera avergonzado.

— ¡Miku! — Gritó ella tapándose la cara por la vergüenza solo sonreí.

— Yo no estoy contando sus intimidades enfrente de todos — Le contesté, Miku cayó en cuenta de la presencia de los dos pelinegros y se sonrojo — Igual, fue un beso, no le veo nada malo — Logré soltarme de su agarré y me aparté un poco, no me molestaba en absoluto su actitud.

— ¡No tienes derecho de tratarla así¡ — Volvió ella a molestarse y a alzar su voz.

— Rin, siento mucho que decirle a todos mi gusto por ti te hiciera avergonzar — Me disculpé mientras Rin me miraba aun roja, se veía linda sonrojada aunque esta vez era un sonrojo por la indiscreción de Miku — Pero sabes que no me detendré en mi cortejo — Le dije firme, Miku mordió su labio dela rabia y cuando iba a decir algo más Rin la detuvo poniéndole sus manos en la boca para callarla.

— Lo- Lo sé — tartamudeó ella, sonreí triunfante y ella esquivo la mirada retrocediendo con la Hatsune.

— ¡Rin! — Le grité cuando iba un poco lejos, ella me miró curiosa por haberle gritado — ¡Suki Da¡ — Le volví a gritar logrando que ella hiciera una cara épica y digna de recordar.

— ¡Cállate! — me gritó ella con su cara totalmente roja, soltando a Miku y empezó a correr, Miku solo me miró confundida y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

— Sabes Rei, este chico me agrada — Me di la vuelta para volver a poner mi atención en los dos pelinegros, Rui reía mientras Rei solo seguía pensativo.

Al parecer había hecho a mis primeros amigos, seguimos hablando hasta que el receso acabo y volvimos al salón, Rin me ignoró olímpicamente, pasó de mi como si no me conociera pero a ratos la pillaba mirándome, sabía que en el fondo estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad por mi. Las clases continuaron como lo haría cualquier clase, el profesor hablando y yo tratando de poner atención, a veces usaba un japonés muy difícil y terminaba preguntándole a Rei que significaba pero aparte de eso ya no tuve más inconvenientes. El día se pasó realmente rápido, cuando menos pensé el cielo estaba un poco naranja y podía ver lo hermoso que era, el timbre sonó y todos sus alumnos se levantaron y salieron corriendo como si hubiera sido la señal de algo, me levanté también caminando lentamente hasta la salida, allí logré ver a Rin platicando (o tal vez quejándose) con Miku, me acerque a ellas y les sonreí, pero ambas me veían como si estuviera haciendo algo muy estúpido.

— ¿Vamos juntos a casa? — Le pregunté a Rin mientras está desviaba la mirada.

— No — Declaró ella, Miku sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Por qué no? — Le pregunté haciendo un puchero.

— Ya te dijo que no, así que no insistas — Intervino la aguamarina, me estaba empezando a caer mal, tal vez debería aprenderle a Luka.

— Esta bien, le diré a Kaito que rechazaste su propuesta — Pasé por en medio de ellas dos.

— ¿Qué propuesta? — Escuche preguntarle Miku a Rin.

— Kaito me invitó a comer helado — Dijo ella suspirando.

— Oh… — Le respondió Miku, hasta allí me aleje lo suficiente para no oírlas más, hasta que sentí que Rin me llamaba y me giré a verla.

— Espera… nosotras vamos — Dijo mientras Miku la seguía no muy feliz, le sonreí mientras me posiciona a su lado (quedando ella en mitad).

— ¿Podemos ir tomados de las manos? —

— No—

— ¿Por qué no?—

— Porque no quiero — Me rechazó ella, yo no decía nada, simplemente me acerque a ella disimuladamente, Miku me miró y se acercó también, pasó su mano por sus hombros y la acercó a ella.

La muy maldita me robó la idea.

— Miku… así es muy difícil caminar — se quejó Rin pero Miku no la soltó.

En el trayecto Miku y yo intercambiamos miradas de odio, ella solo acariciaba a mi Rin para provocarme y Rin no decía nada, parecía ser como si siempre lo hacían (cosa que me parecía raro porque supuestamente era la novia de Luka). Hablaban y hablaban mientras me ignoraban de nuevo, pero no me desesperaba, el que tiene paciencia prospera y Miku no estaría pegada a Rin toda la tarde. Llegamos a mi casa y toque la puerta, Miku seguía abrazando a Rin y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, Rin solo miraba hacía el suelo intentando aguantar los mimos de Miku, la puerta se abrió y vi una figura ya conocida para mi, era Luka que nos veía con algo de sorpresa, en especial a Miku quien tenía a Rin abrazada, fue hasta gracioso como la soltó y prácticamente la empujó directo a mi para abalanzarse a abrazar a la chica de cabellos rosados.

— ¡Luka-Pyon! — Gritó para ser recibida por Luka.

Rin había caído entre mis brazos algo consternada por el cambio repentino de la chica turquesa, me observo dándose cuenta de donde estaba y de nuevo se sonrojo, le sonreí mientras la abrazaba sin dejarla ir y ella solo intentaba zafarse.

— Ya era mi turno — le dije en el oído, ella solo negó rápidamente.

— Su-suéltame — Me susurró, yo la solté para que estuviera libre, no la iba a retener mucho tiempo, enfoque de nuevo mi atención en Miku y Luka, Megurine me miraba disimuladamente mientras Miku le contaba algo que realmente no me interesaba.

Rin solo pasó de ellas mientras caminaba algo presurosa, supongo que ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía, la seguí solo para confirmarlo.

— ¡Kaito-nii! — Gritó ella mientras se abalanzaba bastante feliz encima de mi hermano para abrazarle también.

— Rin-chan — Le saludó él correspondiéndole el abrazo, me acerqué y me puse a su lado para ver si mi presencia al menos les resultaba molesta.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? — Preguntó la rubia alegre, ignorando totalmente mi presencia como si yo no existiera.

— Eh, bien, lo mismo de siempre, clases aburridas y chicas muy lindas —Bromeó Kaito, al menos él tenía la decencia de mirarme — ¿Cómo te fue Len? — Kaito soltó a Rin y me sonrió, provocando que ella hiciera un puchero lo más de tierno.

— Bien, hice dos amigos — Le conté mientras Rin me miraba feo, en definitiva no le gustaba que le quitará la atención de Kaito, por lo cual el hámster dentro de mi cabeza empezó a girar la rueda de una idea — Pero Rin y Miku fueron muy malas conmigo — Me quejé levemente haciendo la cara más triste que podía, Rin me miró sorprendida y Kaito también, luego él la miró a ella.

— Eso no es cierto — dijo inmediatamente.

— Miku tomo el cuello de mi camisa y casi me ahorca delante de mis nuevos amigos y Rin no me quería acompañar a casa y tampoco quiso almorzar conmigo — Rin se puso colorada sin saber exactamente que decir.

— Bueno… etto… es que… — Intentaba buscar una excusa pero no parecía encontrarla.

Kaito suspiró y parecía algo decepcionado, sonrió melancólicamente para vernos a Rin y a mi.

— Así que es imposible que ustedes dos se lleven bien — Rin pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, yo solo estaba indiferente ante su actitud de hermano mayor, lo que menos me interesaba es que Kaito intercediera en nuestra relación.

— Kaito-nii es que Len dijo delante de todos que nos íbamos a casar — respondió Rin con la verdad.

Kaito solo me observo algo impresionado, pero no dijo nada por eso, sonrió incómodo y se levantó rápido a traernos algún helado, Rin se sorprendió por su actitud ya que a mi no me dijo nada, así que quedamos ella y yo, mirándonos el uno al otro, ella me retaba con la mirada y yo solo me complacía de que por fin me diera algo de su atención, debía de estar muy enojada conmigo en estos momentos, supongo que de alguna manera hacía muy bien mi trabajo.

— Oh Len-kun — llegó Luka sonriéndome, tenía a Miku recostada en su brazo bastante contenta, quien diría que con esa actitud me estuvo molestando hoy — ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? — Preguntó soltándose delicadamente de la chica haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero en su angelical cara, como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito.

— Oh bien, todo normal, fui a clases, conocí gente nueva, tu novia me intentó matar y nos dejaron tarea —Sonreí mientras Miku solo puso cara de sorprendida por lo que dije, Luka alzó una ceja y la miró a ella.

— No es cierto, ¡yo no lo intenté matar! — intentó justificarse la acusada, Rin se encogió de hombros en el mueble de al frente.

— Estoy segura que Miku no tenía intención de matarte… lo más seguro solo quería atormentarte dolorosamente, pero no matarte — No pude evitar reír ante eso, la verdad es que la Hatsune apretó "demás" mi camisa déjame una ligera marca en mi cuello.

— No te preocupes, mi princesa me salvó por suerte — Le guiñe un ojo a Rin y esta capto la indirecta.

— No me digas princesa — Refunfuño ella.

— Esta bien su majestad— Le piqué un poco más y ella rodó los ojos.

— Tampoco así — Cruzó sus brazos decidida.

— okay your highness — y con esta palabra me puso cara de confusión, Luka rio y Rin solo infló sus cachetes.

— No tengo idea de que significa pero tampoco quiero que me llames así — volvió a retarme de nuevo.

— Creo que se refiere a "su alteza" — Le explicó Luka, le sonreí mientras asentía.

— ¡No quiero apodos ridículos! — se quejó mientras la veía alterarse.

— Pero eso es normal cuando alguien tiene pareja, Miku le dice Luka-Pyon y a ella no le molesta — Rin bufó molesta, Miku me quería asesinar otra vez con la mirada y Luka solo se divertía con la situación.

— Cierto Rin, yo llamo a Miku mi Negi, supongo que puedes llamar a Len como ti quieras, por ejemplo: "amor", "bebé", "Cariño", o esas cosas — explicó ella, Rin enarcó aun más sus cejas esta vez mirando a la rosada, Miku solo se sorprendió por ese comentario.

— No le voy a llamar de ninguna manera, apenas le dirijo la palabra — Contraatacó ella aun más fastidiada.

— Ellos no son pareja como nosotras — Exclamó Miku haciéndose a su lado para intentar explicarle la situación.

— Oh… pero me dijiste que ella le había besado ayer… dos veces — Y el ambiente se puso incomodo cuando se oyó un charol caer al suelo, todos enfocaron su mirada a quien había llegado que no era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano.

— ¿Eh? — solo pudo decir él mientras Rin y Miku se ponían pálidas, yo estaba en total calma y Luka no pareció perturbarle la situación, es más, creo que lo hizo apropósito.

— ¡N-n-n-n-no es lo que cre-crees! — tartamudeó Rin mientras Kaito se agachaba para recoger el helado que había derramado (seguro eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa).

— No tienes que explicarme nada Rin — Contestó él aún en el suelo — Seguro fue por la apuesta que hiciste con Len, ¿cierto? — contestó él con total tranquilidad.

— Si… ¡él me obligo! — Me señalo ella, yo sonreí.

— Entonces porque —

— ¡Cállate! — Me gritó Miku acercándose de nuevo a mi con un aura asesina.

— ¡Miku! — Le llamó Luka mientras ella intentaba controlarse.

—¡Cálmense todos! — Nii-san usó su voz sería y ruda haciendo que todos se callarán para verlo — Rin, no me importa con quien te beses en realidad, no me debes ninguna explicación y yo no me enojaré contigo porque decidas besar o salir con alguien — Le dijo él a la rubia usando un tono frio, luego miró a Miku — Miku, no dejaré que golpees a mi hermano — con ella especialmente se puso rudo haciendo que Miku soltará un ligero "tsk" — Y Len, ¡no tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a Rin!, ¡no puedes obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiere! — Yo solo lo miraba, Nii-san jamás uso ese tono de voz conmigo pero no dije nada, solo me quede en silencio.

El ambiente se puso frio y tensó, ya nadie quería estar allí, la primera en irse corriendo fue Rin quien fue seguida por Miku, Luka se levantó y se despidió luego salió detrás de la Hatsune, cuando escuche que Luka cerró la puerta miré a Kaito, un poco arrepentido por haberles gritado a sus amigas.

— Kaito-nii, agradezco que quieras defenderme pero eso no era necesario — Le indiqué mirándolo fríamente.

— Len… —Susurró él mientras me miraba con tristeza.

— No me importa si Miku me pega o si Rin me odia, pero no dejaré que me des ordenes, en especial en como manejo mis relaciones — Le desafié mientras este me miraba sorprendido.

— ¡Len!, ¡No puedes…—

— Si, si puedo, Rin es mía y yo haré lo que se me antoje con ella — Le dije sin una pizca de remordimiento — ¿Qué sientes por ella? — Me levanté y me puse enfrente de él — Necesito saberlo — Kaito respiró profundamente.

— Len, yo quiero a Rin, ella es como mi hermanita, ya te lo había dicho — Contestó eso, pero no era suficiente para mi.

— No te pregunté eso, quiero saber si la ves como una mujer o no — Le aclaré, Kaito me miró a los ojos, sabía que no podía mentirme, incluso estando en pocos días note algo en él con respecto a Rin.

— No te hagas ideas que no son— me miró directo a los ojos, confiado, haciéndome re-pensar en la idea que tenía en mi cabeza — Rin es mi hermana, mi dulce hermana, y yo no dejaré que ningún patán le haga daño, incluso si eres tú — Me advirtió acercándose a mi y con cada paso que daba sentía un aura desafiante — Si en verdad quieres seguir en este camino que decidiste te lo tengo que advertir, si haces llorar a Rin, si la haces sufrir, yo mismo me encargaré de golpearte — Tenía que admitir que eso me hizo dar hasta un poco de miedo.

— Bueno, si de algo estoy seguro, es que si está llorando en estos momentos no fue por mi culpa sino tuya — Le respondí mientras me daba medía vuelta y trataba de irme a mi habitación — Y recuerda, Rin es mía, será mi novia y será mi esposa, cuando eso suceda no puedes lamentarte de que te haya quitado a tu preciosa "hermanita" — Sentencié comenzando a subir la escalera para ir hacia a mi habitación, abrí la puerta con tranquilidad y la cerré suavemente.

No estaba enojado con nadie en realidad, en algo tenía razón Kaito, estaba exagerando un poco con mi actitud, pero ese había sido un consejo de mi madre y pensé que si le hacía caso tendría éxito, pero ahora estaba dudando, ¿en verdad funcionaría este plan o solo me echaría a la tumba yo mismo?, tomé el celular mientras marcaba al número de mi madre.

— Hola Lenny, ¿Qué paso? — me preguntó ella mientras yo suspiraba.

— Creo que la embarré — Le dije mientras rodaba por la cama.

— ¿Ya hiciste que la niña te odiara? — me preguntó.

— Si, seguro, esta planeando mi muerte, su amiga también me odia y ahora Nii-san también — Me quejé, Mamá rio.

— Vaya, eres más competente de lo que creí — Me alabó sintiendo unas terribles ganas de gritarle pero no lo haría, contrólate Len.

— Esto no está funcionando — Le dije, ella rio.

— No esperes resultados inmediatamente Len, el corazón de una chica es complicado y ya — suspiré de nuevo.

— Lo sé, lo sé —

— Cuéntame en detalle lo que pasó — Le conté todo lo que había pasado, lo que paso con Kaito-nii y como se habían ido, mamá escucho atenta todo lo que tenía que decir.

— Y luego le dije a Nii-san que ella era mía y muchas cosas egoístas — Mamá no respondió inmediatamente se quedó meditándolo.

— Len, no sé porque te quejas, ¡las cosas van excelente! — Dijo ella un poco eufórica — No creí que Kaito fuera a decepcionar tan rápido a la chica, con eso que le dijo ya la rechazo y le dio a entender que ella no es alguien que este en su vida de modo romántico — parpadeé un par de veces mientras comprendía la situación.

— Pero… —

— Pero nada, ahora ella esta vulnerable y con el corazón roto, meterse con ella en ese estado no traerá nada bueno, sigue haciendo lo que haces pero bájale un poco a la presión — En cierta forma tenía sentido lo que decía, tome un bolígrafo y miré hacia el cartel que había pegado en la pared y puse "bajar presión" — Y trata de que no se vea con Kaito por un tiempo —

— De acuerdo Mamá — Me quede mirándolo, no sé porque seguía teniendo eso ahí, pero de cierta forma me daba ánimo para continuar en esta lucha.

— Y no olvides que si bajas tus calificaciones te devuelves a estados unidos — Me reto ella.

— No las bajaré, ¡apenas es el primer día! — me quejé mientras mi mamá me regañaba.

— Ya me tengo que ir, cuídate amor — Se despidió ella.

— Bye bye Mom — me despedí sintiéndome solo, me hacía mucha falta mi mamá, pero yo había decidido venir aquí, pero pronto ella vendría, pronto estaría de nuevo con ella.

Supongo que dejaré a Rin en paz mientras llora por ser rechazada por mi hermano, pero esto era inevitable, algún día pasaría de todas formas, suspiré pensando en que no me gustaba imaginármela sufriendo por él, de repente el hámster de mi cabeza trabajo de nuevo dándome otra maravillosa idea, también tenía que ponerle un poco de mi toque a este plan, no solo seguir los consejos de mamá, también tenía que seguir a mi propio corazón.

* * *

Volvi, estaba un poco inspirada y pude escribir algo C:

Creo que Len me esta saliendo demasiado posesivo(?), tanto que me asusta, aunque nunca haría algo para dañar a Rin pero debo bajarle 10 a su egoismo(?), bien, no tengo mucho que decir realmente, disfruten el capitulo y gracias por los reviews.


	10. Rin 7

¿Qué es peor que tener un amor no correspondido?, que te rechace indirectamente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kaito había roto mi corazón en esa pequeña confrontación y no nos habíamos visto desde entonces, la verdad no tenía ánimos para nada, ni para ir a estudiar, ni para salir, pero no podía quedarme en casa así que obligatoriamente debía de ir a clases, aunque si algo bueno había pasado era que Len no me había hablado en toda la semana, seguramente se sintió culpable por haber provocado toda esa situación. Pero de nuevo tenía que ir a estudiar, así que abrí la puerta de mi casa para dirigirme hacia allí pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con alguien a quien no quería ver.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté desanimada al verlo, pensé que me iba a dejar en paz de una vez por todas pero no.

— Quería verte mi princesa — Debí de imaginarme que saldría con una excusa así, pero solo rodé mis ojos y me acerque a él.

— Creí que ya no me ibas a hablar — Susurré mientras él me sonreía.

— No creas que es tan fácil, solo pensé que necesitarías un tiempo a solas pero una semana es lo máximo que pude aguantar — Y suspiré, en eso le agradecía un poco porque en verdad en esos días no me sentía de humor para aguantar sus bromas e insinuaciones, pero de que todo eso volviera de repente me hacía sentir de un humor aún más pésimo.

— Bien, no importa — Empecé a caminar mientras él me seguía, no decía mucho solo me miraba, tal vez estaba pensando en darme más tiempo de duelo pero su mirada curiosa me daba desconfianza.

— Rin… — Me llamó y volteé a mirarlo— ¿De qué color son tus bragas? — Y aquí íbamos de nuevo.

— ¡Deja ese tema!, ¡siempre me preguntas lo mismo! — Pero no se molestó, Len soltó una ligera carcajada mirándome tiernamente.

— Nunca me respondes — Dijo ya con un mejor humor, rodé mis ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Quién va a responderte esa pregunta tan personal? — Le pregunté un poco más enojada pero eso le entretenía en vez de hacerlo recapacitar.

— Tú podrías hacerlo — Me dijo optimista — Aunque si te niegas a responderme tendré que usar otros métodos para averiguarlo — Y yo lo miré algo incrédula, no se atreverá a…

Y cuando menos pensé ya tenía sus manos en mi falda y la había alzado.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Le grité a todo pulmón bajando mi falda rápidamente antes de que alguien más viera eso, pero afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor, me sonroje notando su mirada de malicia y su sonrisa provocativa.

— Son rosadas — Y eso hizo que el carmín de mis mejillas fuera en aumento.

— De esta no te salvas — Susurré mirándolo intensamente, entonces adivinando mis intenciones Len se echó a correr — ¡VUELVE AQUÍ KAGAMINE! — Grité de nuevo persiguiéndolo a todo lo que podía, ¡no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya esta vez!

Después de una gran persecución llegamos a territorios escolar, para mi desgracia Len se había salvado de la paliza que le iba a dar por haberme hecho eso debido a que los profesores estaban cerca, así que sin más remedió me fui hacia el salón a mirarlo con odio intenso por el resto del día, y debido a que lo perseguí por todo el camino habíamos llegado más temprano de lo usual, así que me senté a esperar a que el salón se llenará para empezar la clase, me recosté en mis brazos cerrando los ojos para al menos aprovechar el tiempo de esa manera, pero fui interrumpida por una sensación extraña en mi nariz, algo muy suave y peludo la había tocado, abrí los ojos sorprendida encontrándome con un oso panda enfrente de mí.

— Hola Rin~ — La voz aniñada y melosa era la de Len quien fingía hablar por el oso — Soy el señor panda, me han contado que estas triste~ — siguió fingiendo la voz, me separé levemente del oso para mirarlo a los ojos, de nuevo me sonreía bastante contento.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Solo pude expresar la pregunta más tonta que se me había ocurrido pero no hallaba palabras para nada por lo confundida que estaba.

— Es un panda — me dijo el resaltando lo obvio — Estabas tan desanimada que pensé que esto podría hacerte compañía — Terminó de decir, yo miré el panda, era hermoso y esponjoso, pero era un regalo de Len, no podía aceptarlo.

— No lo quiero — Le dije mientras el cambiaba la expresión de su cara por una de decepción.

— Vamos, es sin compromiso — Me dijo intentando sonar lo más sincero posible.

—No, no quiero nada que venga de ti — crucé mis brazos mientras Len suspiraba.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó con un deje de decepción en su voz, lo miré asintiendo — Bien, supongo que esto no me sirve ya — Se levantó y tiró al oso en la caja de la basura.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Si no lo quieres entonces no tiene sentido que lo conserve —

— ¡Dáselo a otra chica!—Le alegué por su crueldad, no podía tirar al panda así no más.

— ¿A quién?, a Rui no le gustan los peluches y Miku me lo tiraría en la cara, la verdad no me importa — Y después de decir aquello se fue hacía su asiento, todos lo miraban sorprendidos por la escena y yo solo estaba ahí irritada.

¿Cómo podía tirar algo tan lindo?, el desgraciado panda me miraba a los ojos y me gritaba "Sácame, sácame de aquí", yo me contenía por no ir corriendo a sacarlo del bote de basura, solo fue hasta que alguien paso tirando una envoltura de papas encima de él que enloquecí y me levanté a cogerlo. ¡No podía dejarlo ahí!, era demasiado lindo y esponjoso, además estaba nuevo, volteé a mirar a Len pero este no me miraba, solo veía hacía el frente conversando con algún compañero y riéndose de que algún chiste que no escuchaba, abracé al panda con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en él, olía tan rico, a una fragancia de fresas y chicle. Me quede un rato con la cara pegada en el panda, pero su aroma era muy embriagante, y Len tenía razón en el algo, el panda me hizo feliz por un momento, cuando me di cuenta ya incluso había entrado el profesor y me estaba mirando con cara de desaprobación

— ¿Es esto una guardería? — preguntó cruzando los brazos, me avergoncé de nuevo y sin decir nada intenté meter al panda en mi mochila pero era muy grande, ¿cómo lo había traído Len?, lo deje encima de mi mochila a un lado esperando a que el profesor continuará la clase, éste suspiró y se volteó a llamar a lista.

Len siempre me avergonzaba en clase, aunque yo hubiera podido dejarlo en la basura, pero era tan lindo, aunque parecía ser más bien una señora panda ya que tenía pestañas, no podía dejar de verlo y desear abrazarlo, definitivamente me lo quedaría para siempre.

Cuando llegó el momento del receso me levanté llevando al panda en mis brazos, ¡tenía que mostrárselo a Miku!, pero fui detenida por Len quien se atravesó en mi camino.

— ¿Almorzamos juntos? — preguntó obstruyendo la puerta del salón, lo miré hastiada, no quería saber nada de él hasta la próxima hora.

— No — Le dije firmemente, Len me miraba complacido al ver el oso en mis brazos — ¡Quítate!, ¡Miku me espera! — le alcé un poco la voz, pero él no se quitó de mi camino.

— Oye Rin, ¿en qué club estás? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a retroceder, debido a que los otros compañeros también querían irse y debía abrirles paso, yo retrocedí por la presión hasta quedar cerca del escritorio del Kiyoteru-sensei.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, él negó con una sonrisa.

— ¿No es obvio?, quiero saberlo todo de ti~ — Pero yo desconfiaba, seguramente quería inscribirse en el mismo club que yo, pero no le daría el placer.

— En el de animadores — Mentí mientras él abría los ojos sorprendiéndose.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó sin creerme, yo solo asentí.

— Claro, ¿quieres unirte? — Le seguí el juego mientras él sonreía.

— Tal vez, me gustan los uniformes de porristas— Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, seguramente me estaba imaginando con una falda corta y una camisa ombliguera como era el típico uniforme de porrista, me dio un gran escalofrió al notar sus intenciones.

— Mejor no, no quiero un acosador mirándome en eso — Me hice a un lado tratando de esquivarle para poder escapar pero me tenía bien sujeta.

— ¿Por qué? — él se acercó a mi cara, me hizo mirarle directamente a sus ojos — Yo quiero ver a Rin vestida de porrista, más si estamos solos en mi habitación y me enseñas como haces los saltos para animar— susurró aquello muy cerca y con un tono muy suave y pícaro, no pude evitar imaginarme aquello mientras él volvía a conseguir hacerme sonrojar, luego cerró los ojos y se acercó hacía a mi lentamente y con intenciones claras de besarme, subí al oso que tenía en mis brazos hasta su cara para poder bloquearlo.

— ¡Miku me está esperando! — Grité mientras lo empujaba y corría lejos de sus pretensiones, ni siquiera lo miré así que no sé si se cayó al suelo o si se había chocado con algo.

Corrí aunque no me persiguiera, pero odiaba que se me insinuará así, yo no quería hacer nada pervertido con él, no quería nada que ver con él, incluso si Kaito-nii me había rechazado, si me había dicho todo aquello, yo seguía anhelándolo, cuando menos pensé llegue con Miku quien ya estaba sentada en nuestro sitio, esperándome.

— Rin… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?—ella señalo al oso, yo solo me acerqué a ella, aún estaba un poco conmocionada por las palabras de Len, estaba hecha un caos por dentro porque aún tenía en mi mente aquellas palabras de doble sentido — ¡Tierra llamando a Rin! — Grito cerca de mí, Yo la miré asustada.

— ¿Eh? —

— No te pierdas, ¿de dónde sacaste ese panda? — Yo miré al panda y caía en cuenta de lo que me cuestionaba.

— Ah… me lo regalo… digo, lo encontré en la basura — mentí rápidamente, ella alzó una ceja sin creerme pero no me hizo caso y tomó al panda y se hundió el rostro en el para poder olerlo.

— ¡Es tan lindo! — dijo ella con la cara aun en el panda, sonreí al ver su expresión de alegría.

— Si, no podía dejarlo en la basura—

— ¿Quién lo habrá botado?, es un desperdició — Asentí mientras le daba la razón.

— Y es una crueldad—

— ¡Exacto!, quien haya abandonado a este felpudo no tiene derecho a vivir — continuó ella mientras seguía abrazándolo— Pasando de tema, ¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes mejor? — preguntó mientras me miraba preocupada, Miku se había encargado de consolarme en toda esa semana, aunque yo no la quería ver mucho debido a que ella prácticamente había "iniciado" todo, suspiré.

— Supongo que lo superaré, tampoco es como si no lo hubiera sabido, todo este tiempo tenía esperanzas pero en el fondo sabía que él no me veía como una mujer — le quito a la señora panda y lo abracé esta vez, sumergiendo mi cara en su cabecita suavecita, no debía llorar pero no podía evitar sentir mis ojos llenarse de agua, intentaba no derramarlas.

— Lo siento Rin — se disculpó por milésima vez ella, yo intenté sonreír.

— No es tu culpa que no me quieran, Miku — intenté hacerle sentir mejor, ella suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Rin, algún día encontrarás a la persona que está destinada para ti, y vas a amar a esa persona y esa persona te va a amar a ti, solo sé paciente — Cuando dijo aquello no pude evitar pensar en Len y en todas sus locuras, no sé porque se vino a mi mente pero sacudí mi cabeza rápido para intentar ignorar aquel pensamiento.

— Si… claro — susurré mientras Miku solo se ponía el dedo en el mentón, ese gesto lo hacía cuando intentaba pensar.

— Pensemos en personas a quienes podrías gustarle… veamos, el tal Yohio nunca te quita la mirada de encima —

— ¿Yohio-senpai?, no bromees, apenas y me saluda — Miku solo rio.

— Por eso, si no le interesaras aunque sea un poquito no te saludaría— ella parecía muy confiada pero yo no quería pensar en ningún nuevo amor ahora — ¿Qué tal Piko? — Yo solo alcé una ceja confundida.

— ¿El presidente del club de música?, estás loca — Ella sonrió un poco.

— ¿Acaso eres ciega?, le gustas demasiado, siempre intenta hacerse a tu lado cuando ensayamos — Yo solo intenté recordar, pero las veces que se hacía a mi lado era para verificar mi progreso con la guitarra, nunca me había insinuado nada raro.

— No inventes — me abracé aún más al panda, la verdad es que no me imaginaba con nadie más que con Kaito, tal vez siempre estaría enamorada de él, viviendo un amor no correspondido.

— ¡Bien!, en todo caso, ¿quién más te interesa?, porque si nos ponemos a buscar a alguien que te haga caso en verdad, el único en la lista es Len — ella cruzó sus brazos molesta, sin querer me hizo acordar de todas las veces que él había intentado acercarse con intenciones románticas y yo solo se las frustraba lo más rápido posible.

— Eso es un consuelo, al menos sé que no terminaré viviendo sola con nueve gatos — Bromeé pero ella no le hizo gracia.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? — Me miró queriéndome golpear.

— Es broma — y ella parecía estar más aliviada con eso.

— En todo caso, si no es un hombre puede ser una mujer, Luka tiene varias amigas en la uni…—

— Miku… no creo que tiré para ese lado… — Ella sonrió.

— Ya lo sé, también estaba bromeando —

El día se fue como siempre, siempre me reunía con Miku en los recesos y luego iba a clase, hablábamos de cosas triviales y volvía a clase, era un poco monótono pero me gustaba, me hacía sentir bien tener a Miku a mi lado, siempre había sido dos años menor que ella por lo cual apenas y yo entraba en una etapa escolar, ella ya la estaba terminando, me frustraba no tener la misma edad que ella o que Kaito, siempre había querido estudiar con ellos, estar en su misma clase y compartir esas etapas de sus vidas, pero era la menor de todos.

Al finalizar la jornada era la hora de ir al club de música, la verdad me estaba imaginando que Len estaría buscándome en el club de animadores y me reía internamente por eso, seguro se llevaría una sorpresa, me encantaría que incluso se anotará, verlo confundido en ese club, con gusto iría a sus practicas para verlo bailar, crucé los pasillos con Panda-chan en mis brazos porque era incapaz de hacerlo entrar en mi maleta, así que seguramente me veía como una niña pequeña, pero no me importaba mucho que la gente se quedará mirándome.

Al llegar al salón de música y abrir la puerta me encontré con una muy mal humorada Miku, a un confundido Piko y a un alegre Len.

¡Esperen!, ¿un alegre Len?

— ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? — Grité de repente llamando la atención de los tres, me miraron sorprendidos.

— Oh, Rin… ¿qué tal tu practica de animadoras? — preguntó alegre mientras se recostaba en el piano, yo no sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Piko un poco desconcertado por aquel comentario.

— ¡Pe-pensé que te inscribirías a animadores! — Al decir esto, él me miro confundido.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué me inscribiría a anima… ah… ya veo — Él empezó a reírse alto — ¿No me digas que pensaste que te iba a seguir al club? — No pude decir nada, pero él saco conclusiones por mi silencio — No soy tan acosador, me inscribí al club de música ayer —

— Y te expulsamos hoy — Terminó de decir Miku mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y lo retaba con la mirada.

— Miku, no puedo expulsarlo… — Habló Piko por fin mientras ella se irritaba y yo solo observaba.

— ¡Rin! — Chillo ella hasta llegar hasta a mí — ¡Dile a Piko que Len es un acosador! — Le señalo ella, Piko me miró extrañado y yo solo veía como estaba en problemas por las exigencias de Miku.

— Len es un acosador… pero no se le puede expulsar del club de música por eso — Ella me miró algo consternada por mi respuesta, pero si me ponía del lado de Piko y Len, era injusto solo sacarlo porque a Miku y a mí no nos caía bien.

— ¿No tienes ningún inconveniente Rin-chan? — Me preguntó él, miré a Len mientras esté me sonreía triunfante.

— No… — sabía que me arrepentiría por decir aquello.

— Bien, supongo que los otros tampoco tendrán problemas, te tendrás que acostumbrar Miku-senpai — Miku literalmente quería matarnos a todos, especialmente a mí.

— No te quejes luego, Rin — Me dijo en voz tétrica, sabía que la había enojado por no haberla apoyado.

— Si— Miré incomoda a Len, pero este estaba totalmente relajado, pasaba sus manos por el piano y miraba los demás instrumentos con curiosidad.

— Ahora solo falta esperar a Seeu y a Gumi-senpai para presentarles al nuevo miembro — sonrió Piko, yo me adentré más al salón mientras dejaba mi maleta y al oso en una mesa y tomaba asiento, pero el rubio no demoró en venir a atormentar mi existencia sentándose a un lado mío.

— Buen intentó, Rin — me alabó él.

— ¿Por qué tenías que escoger el club de música? — Esto era más una queja, pero le saqué una leve sonrisa.

— Supongo que es porque me gusta la música — Me contestó mientras se arrimaba más a mí — Aunque me decepciona que no podré verte en uniforme de porrista, quería ir a observar las practicas — Yo solo suspiré, en verdad pensé que se demoraría más en saber que estaba en el club de música.

— No es justo, vas por mí a mi casa, estamos juntos en clase y ahora también el club, ¿me darás un descanso alguna vez? — Le pregunté, pero él solo alzó los hombros.

— No es mi culpa lo de la clase ni lo del club, aunque para mí no es tan malo verte en cada minuto del día, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo — Maldecía mi suerte, si seguía su estúpida lógica era casi obvio que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos una y otra vez.

No demoraron mucho en llegar las otras dos, solo éramos cuatro en el club de música, Gumi y Miku eran las que iban en tercer grado, ellas entraron en el club de música desde su primer grado por lo cual eran las que más llevaban tiempo en esto, luego estaba Piko que era de segundo grado, un año mayor que yo y presidente del club; en el mismo grado estábamos Seeu y yo, aunque ella iba en otro salón y finalmente Len… recién ingresado.

— Un gusto, Len — Saludó Seeu mientras Len le sonreía, Seeu era muy linda, de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules, ella era muy amable con todos y le encantaba tocar el violín.

— Igualmente — Respondió Len estrechándole la mano.

— ¡Es genial tener un nuevo integrante! — dijo Gumi emocionada mientras le daba la mano también casi arrebatándosela a Seeu.

— Si… — Contestó él mientras veía la energía excesiva que usaba la chica de cabello verde, Gumi era del mismo tamaño que Miku, solo que tenía más curvas, ella siempre estaba llena de energía además de ser muy atlética, ella tocaba la batería en el grupo y para según mi opinión ese instrumento fue creado para ella.

— ¿Qué tocas? — Preguntó mientras Len soltaba su mano.

— Oh… Me gusta tocar el piano, y la guitarra, y a veces toco el bajo — Contesto él, la verdad es que yo tocaba la guitarra y Miku tocaba el bajo.

— Genial, nos hacía falta un piano — Dijo Piko emocionado, yo suspiré mientras veía a Len conocer a los demás integrantes del club, Miku estaba sentada a un lado mirando su celular, seguro se estaba texteando con Luka.

— ¿Puedes tocarnos algo ahora? — preguntó Seeu con sus ojos iluminados, Len asintió y se dirigió hacia el piano y se sentó allí mirando las teclas.

La verdad estaba un poco interesada en su habilidad, Kaito no tocaba el piano pero si tocaba la guitarra, él me enseño a tocarla y por eso entre al club de música, cabe mencionar que anteriormente él también había estado en el club de música junto con Luka y un montón de chicas más, ahora estaba relativamente falto de integrantes.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el sonido del piano, Len había empezado a tocarlo y producía un sonido muy hermoso, no esperé que lo tocará tan bien, solo veía las manos de Len moverse por encima del instrumento con una elegancia digna de un profesional, incluso Miku levantó la vista de su celular para verlo tocar, cuando terminó todos se quedaron callados.

— Wow… — musitó Gumi rompiendo la tensión — ¡Eres un genio! — Le alabó pero Len solo rio.

— No es nada, en estados unidos todos tienen un piano — Contestó restándole importancia.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Seeu mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaban a interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Se acercó Piko a mí, yo lo miré mientras le sonreía.

— Será útil para el grupo —Tenía que admitir que Len era bastante bueno y eso sería de mucha ayuda en los momentos de presentarse.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas Miku-senpai? — Le preguntó a ella, Miku solo bajo su mirada ignorándolo completamente.

— ¿Quieren improvisar? — Dijo Gumi en voz alta, bastante animada y en menos de 30 segundos ya estaba lista en su batería dándole golpes con las baquetas.

Len le siguió la corriente y luego fue Seeu, yo también tomé la guitarra para practicar un poco con ellos, tocar la guitarra me haría olvidar de mis estresados sentimientos por un rato. Miku nos siguió con el bajo y Piko tomó el saxofón para unirse al grupo, aunque todos tenían estilos muy distintos y sonaba horrible, luego Miku nos pasó las partituras de algunas canciones para empezar al menos a ir en el mismo nivel.

Después de estar varias horas tocando notamos como el cielo empezó a ponerse naranja, ya era hora de irse a casa por lo cual Seeu y Gumi se fueron primero, debido a que ellas se prometieron ir a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, debido a Miku se enojó conmigo y con el presidente, tomó su bolso y salió sin despedirse así que quedamos Len, Piko y yo arreglando el salón de música.

— Oye Rin, ¿quién te regalo el peluche? — Me preguntó Piko mirando con curiosidad al panda, yo solo suspiré.

— Lo encontré en la basura, un descorazonado lo tiro allí — Le contesté mientras veía disimuladamente a Len quien estaba limpiando el piano ya que había acumulado un poco de polvo.

— Ah… creí que tal vez te lo había dado tu novio — Me dijo el albino, yo lo miré algo curiosa por eso, él se había sonrojado un poco pero luego volví a mirar a Len quien estaba observándonos.

— No, yo no… —

— Por supuesto que se lo dio su novio — Nos interrumpió el rubio mientras se acercaba a mi — Yo se lo di — Y él puso sus brazo encima de mis hombros acercándome a él.

— Hey… — intenté protestar pero veía la cara de Len, parecía enojado.

— ¿Eh? — Exclamó Piko sorprendido.

— Si, Rin es mi novia, ¿no te lo había dicho? — Len sonrió mientras Piko nos miraba el uno al otro alternando la mirada.

— ¿Enserio? —

— Si, por eso Miku no me quería aquí —

— ¡Len! — le iba a decir algo pero Len puso un dedo en mi boca.

— Vaya… que sorpresa, nunca creí que Rin conseguiría un novio — Respondió él, mientras yo solo me quedaba callada mirándolo con cara de póker face.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté mientras Piko reía.

— Diablos, tendré que pagarle a Gumi la apuesta, espera a que se enteré — Piko se dio media vuelta mientras yo solo me quedaba allí quieta aun con el brazo de Len en mis hombros mientras él también observaba a Piko sorprendido.

— ¿Están haciendo apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa? — Le pregunté mientras Piko solo agarraba su celular.

— Claro, aunque Miku nos debe más, ella creía que en verdad podías conquistar a Kaito-senpai — Aclaró mientras empezaba a hablar por teléfono con Gumi.

— Oh… — Dijo Len mientras yo solo estaba ahí, odiando a todo mi club por apostar a costa de mi vida romántica.

— Los mataré — Susurré mientras enarcaba mis cejas y empezaba a sentirme decepcionada de todos, en especial de Miku.

— Sorry Princess, no pensé que esto se tornaría de esta manera — Len me soltó mientras yo solo meditaba — ¿Quieres ir conmigo a casa? — me preguntó, suspiré mientras le observaba cansada.

— De igual manera vas a seguirme — Le contesté mientras tomaba el peluche y mi maleta, Len sonrió bastante contento mientras tomaba la suya.

Así que al final del día, Len me acompaño a casa y amenazó que volvería por mí mañana a recogerme.

Puse a la señora Panda al lado de mi cama, ella había sido lo único bueno en el día, de cierta manera me alegraba que Len me la hubiera regalado, en verdad me había animado y mientras se comportaba decentemente no era tan malo, incluso podía tolerar su presencia si no estaba insinuándome algo raro. Tal vez ya estaba aceptándolo un poco, la verdad no lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Es grandioso que haya podido actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones, ya sali de la uni y me fue bien, pero he querido dedicarme a mis pasiones artisticas y he estado dibujando mucho n3n, por eso no me he pasado por acá, y encima me voy de viaje, así que no me esperen xD, les traje el cap 10 de esta historia y espero que la próxima pueda escribir el cap de otro fic, no sé cual(?).

Gracias por los reviews 3


	11. Len 3

— ¡Gracias por venir! — Les había dicho a mis recién invitados que habían pasado a la sala de mi casa.

— Gracias por invitarnos — Respondieron al unísono los gemelos Kagene, Rui y Rei.

— ¿Quieren algo de tomar? — Les pregunte a ambos, ellos se miraron a sus ojos dorados.

— Té está bien — respondió Rei por los dos, me sorprendía cuan bien se llevaban estos dos.

— Enserio les agradezco que hayan decidido hacer su tarea conmigo, Rin no debe tardar —

Y para quienes se preguntaban que estaba pasando, pues en realidad era una trivialidad, Kiyoteru-sensei había puesto un trabajo en equipo así que decidí hacerme con Rei ya que no tenía a muchos amigos, pero era en equipos de a cuatro por lo cual él le pregunto a su gemela si podía hacerse con nosotros, y como Rui es la única amiga de Rin, ella también estaba en mi equipo, su cara al enterarse fue tan linda y graciosa, no podía parar de reír al ver sus cachetes inflados y sonrojados mientras intentaba ignorar a Rui, pero no quería hacerse con alguien más que no fuera ella, y eso nos traía a este día, ya que se decidió hacerlo en mi casa. Ahora los gemelos Kagene me esperaban en la sala mientras veían todo el decorado de la casa de mi padre, me acerque a ellos dejándoles el té en la mesita y luego me senté al frente de ellos.

Los tres esperábamos ansiosamente por la integrante que faltaba, en especial yo, no me gustaba que los fines de semana no tuviera una excusa convincente para ver a Rin y los días se me hacían demasiado largos, no podía evitar cruzar mis brazos y mover mi pie con un tic nervioso por las ansias de verla, hoy vendría con ropa normal y no con el uniforme, ojala llevará falda para que disimuladamente pudiera ver que estaba usando debajo.

— Sabes… no tienes porque estar tan ansioso — Comentó Rui mientras me veía, yo me avergoncé un poco, es que sencillamente ella no entendía del todo lo que sentía cuando veía a Rin.

— Entiéndelo Rui, el pobre está enfermo de amor — bromeó su gemelo, ella rio levemente.

No dije nada en ese momento, ambos tenían razón, estaba enfermo y mi única cura era mi princesa.

— ¡Len!, ¿has visto mis resaltadores? — Mi hermano acababa de entrar a la sala mirando a mis visitantes, les sonrió a ambos — ¡oh!, lo siento, no sabía que tenías visita — se disculpó mientras los saludaba a ambos con su mano — Si no mal recuerdo, son Rei y Rui Kagene, ¿cierto? — Ambos gemelos lo miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— Buenas tardes Kaito-senpai — Saludó Rei mientras se levantaba a hacerle una reverencia, Rui hizo lo mismo.

— Tiempo sin verlo Senpai — Le saludó Rui, Kaito le sonrió con malicia.

— Me acuerdo de ti, eres la amiga de Rin — Ella asintió ligeramente y se sonrojó un poco agachando su mirada, eso me pareció extraño, note que Rei se puso un poco molesto por aquello.

— Si, ella y yo somos amigas — Le contestó intentando no sonar nerviosa, suspiré ligeramente alzando una ceja, ¿acaso Rui también estaba flechada con él?

— ¿va a venir Rin? — Me preguntó Nii-san al recordarla, yo solo le asentí con la cabeza para darle una respuesta afirmativa.

— Si, vamos a hacer una tarea — Le dijo Rei mientras disimuladamente tomaba a su hermana de la mano para sentarse en el sofá con ella, Kaito suspiró.

— ¿Está aún enfadada conmigo?, por alguna razón no contesta mis llamadas — Mi hermano parecía estar realmente apenado por ello, tenía curiosidad para saber cuantas llamadas le había hecho, en especial porque le cambie el número del celular de Rin por otro, ya llevaba quince días sin que se enterará de que ese no era el número de Rin, reía por dentro por aquella travesura.

— Seguramente, ya sabes como es de enojona — Le contesté con mucha seguridad, él solo miró hacía el suelo un poco decepcionado.

— Supongo que tendré que ir a su casa para hablarle… pero no sé si quiera verme… — Ambos gemelos lo veían un poco sorprendidos y curiosos, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que hubiera tenido una pelea con su novia, pero ella no era su novia.

— Kaito-senpai… no creo que Rin este enojada con usted… más bien creo que está avergonzada, si habla con ella seguramente arreglaran las cosas — intervino Rui para mi sorpresa.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — Le preguntó él esperanzado.

— Por supuesto, Rin es una niña sensible pero no creo que pueda odiarlo o estar enojada mucho tiempo con usted, ya que… bueno, ella lo quiere mucho — Kaito le sonrió a Rui.

— Muchas gracias Rui… intentaré hablar con ella después — Y al decir eso, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Rui, ella no era de las chicas que hacía algo bueno por alguien porque si, y darle esos ánimos a mi hermano no me ayudaban a mí para nada, enarque mis cejas mirándola desafiante pero a ella no le importo.

— Es porque Rin está triste — mencionó al ver que no paraba de mirarla, ¡genial!, si Rin y Kaito se arreglaban se iba arruinar mi plan.

A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó, por lo cual me levanté para abrir la puerta, ya sabía quien era de todas maneras, Rin solo estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras miraba al suelo, llevaba una camisa amarilla y unos short de jean que dejaban expuestas sus blancas piernas, alzó su mirada para mirarme y noté que no estaba muy feliz de estar allí.

— Hola princesa, ya todos llegaron — ella solo hizo una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Los hice esperar? — preguntó algo nerviosa, yo asentí levemente mientras le daba paso, ella camino hasta llegar a la sala.

— ¡Al fin llegas! — Le gritó Rui levantándose de su asiento — ¡Sabes que odio esperar! — Dijo fastidiada, Rin solo se disculpó sonriéndole incómodamente.

— Rui, mejor pongámonos a hacer el trabajo — Le sugirió Rei, Rui cruzó sus brazos enojada, la verdad es que Rin si se había demorado media hora, pero no era para alterarse tanto.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala a hacer el trabajo, no era muy difícil, solo hacer un trabajo sobre un país europeo, y contar sobre su historia, geografía y etcétera, pero era algo largo así que nos dividimos para que cada uno se encargará de algo y terminar más rápido.

En verdad es que hacer tareas era lo más aburridor del mundo, pero estaba sentado al lado de Rin y no podía evitar parar de mirarla, ella de vez en cuando me miraba a mí y eso le incomodaba un poco, yo lo sabía, pero no podía parar de admirar lo linda que era.

— Len… ¿podrías concentrarte en tu tarea? — dijo ella ya bastante incomodada, yo suspiré mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi sitio, ella siempre trataba de frustrar mi diversión pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Las horas pasaban y el silencio reinaba en la sala, los cuatros escribían lo que consideraban importante, debido a que Kiyoteru-sensei decía que no se valía hacer copiar y pegar, nos pidió hacerla a mano. Veía por encima del hombro la hermosa letra de Rin, me gustaba bastante su caligrafía, en cambio la mía era un poco fea debido a que aún no me acostumbraba a escribir los kanjis y esas cosas, pero debía aprender rápido para hacer la letra aun más linda, y también porque de los cuatro era el que más se demoraba en terminar. Al pasar un buen rato, Rui terminó, por lo cual solo se quedaba aburrida mirando a los otros, yo me estaba esforzando y ella se burlaba de mi letra,

— Vamos, te va a tocar repetirla — Me dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

— No es tan fácil cuando ya tienes de base otro alfabeto — le dije mientras ella solo reía.

— ¿A qué edad te fuiste a estados unidos? — preguntó ella sonriéndome todavía.

— Tenía cinco — le contesté, Rin ahora me observaba a mi y a mis escritos.

— No lo culpes, paso toda su vida escolar allá, es obvio que tiene dificultades — Me excusó Rei, Rui solo asintió algo fastidiada.

— Si quieres puedo terminarla por ti — Se ofreció Rin mientras yo la miraba algo extrañado.

— ¡¿Eh?! — solo pude expresar mi asombro al oírla, ella se sonrojo al oírme expresarme con un tono tan alto.

— Es que jamás terminaremos si sigues a ese ritmo — Se excusó rápidamente ella volteando sus ojos hacia sus notas — además tu letra no está muy afinada, no se puede presentar así — siguió diciendo, yo solo agache mi mirada sintiéndome algo avergonzado.

— Eso es cierto, nos bajaran puntos por eso — Le secundo la pelinegra, pero eso me hacía sentir inútil, no podía demostrarle a Rin mis puntos débiles.

— No se preocupen por mí, yo terminaré esto con una letra decente — les dije pero Rui no me creyó del todo.

— No es una molestia hacer tu parte — volvió a mirarme mi princesa mientras tomaba el lapicero de mi mano — No es fácil hacer estas letras sino estas acostumbrado, por eso necesitas practicar más pero no te exijas todo hoy, toma tiempo para que la mejores — en esos momentos quería besarla, Rin me mostraba su lado amable sin que yo la presionara o le dijera algo, me puse muy contento por eso.

— Rin… — susurré su nombre, ella me miró algo sorprendida — Cuando eres amable eres mucho más linda — Ella se alteró un poco más y retrocedió unos centímetros pero no la iba a dejar escapar, así que gateé hasta ella hasta que quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

— ¿Le-Len? — ella ya estaba totalmente roja al verse acorralada, me hacía acordar de cuando la atrape contra la pared y le bese en su casa, quería repetir aquello en esos mismos instantes.

— "Ejem" — Oí a Rei interrumpir mi momento — ¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? —

— ¡No! — grito ella mientras me separaba con sus manos.

— Solo un besito — Le bromeé mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, seguro se estaba acordando de los besos anteriores.

— ¡ERES UN ACOSADOR! — gritó otra vez, me separé entonces, allí iban de nuevo los insultos por su parte, esta vez al verme lejos de ella se quedó callada mirándome e intentando controlarse.

— Me quedo quieto pero no grites, Nii-san podría venir aquí abajo, ¿lo quieres aquí? — Le pregunté pero Rin puso en ese instante cara de confusión.

No podía evitar preguntarme por lo que pasaba en su cabeza, ella ya no dijo nada y simplemente miró hacía los apuntes, se había desanimado por lo que había dicho, en verdad estaba muy afectada por lo de mi hermano, no quería verla así, no quería ver a Rin triste y me mataba en el fondo que yo no pudiera hacer nada para hacerla sonreír, aunque podría ayudarle a arreglarse con él, pero no quería… era un egoísta y celoso, lo sabía muy bien y me sentía culpable por hacer sufrir a la persona que me gustaba; siempre había oído o leído historias donde algún personaje dejaba ir a la mujer de su vida porque quería verla feliz, pero yo no era tan fuerte como esas personas, quería pelear por ella y quería que fuera feliz a mi lado… no en el de otro.

— Oigan… si ya terminaron su romance podrían ponerse a trabajar — Ordenó la pelinegra, Rin tomó mi parte y empezó a transcribir todo, yo me avergoncé por lo cual tomé mis notas y empecé a dictarle para ayudarle, Rei siguió terminando su tarea ya que le había tocado la parte más larga y Rui se levantó para ir al baño.

Seguimos trabajando así por casi 20 minutos, note que Rui se estaba demorando mucho, así que tomando la excusa de ir por bebidas para todos, me levanté a buscarla, tenía un leve presentimiento de que la pobre estaría "perdida" por ahí, subí silenciosamente la escalera mientras me acercaba al cuarto de Nii-san y noté la puerta entre abierta, acerque mi cara mire por ese espacio.

— Así que creo que deberías aprovechar para que hables con Rin — escuche la voz de Rui hablándole a mi hermano, él estaba sentado en su cama escuchándola atentamente con ella a su lado.

— Eres muy amable Rui, enserio, agradezco que me digas todo esto — Le oí decir, al parecer era una simple charla por lo cual me quede un poco más tranquilo — Pero yo no me voy a disculpar con Rin — Y esto último llamó mi atención aun más por lo cual decidí espiarlos un poco más.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Veras… no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Rin, estoy consciente que ella siente algo y no quiero ilusionarla — Rui solo se quedo sin saber que decir — No hice nada malo con Rin, simplemente le dije lo que ella ya sabía, pero debido a sus sentimientos se siente triste, lo comprendo, pero es mejor que sufra ahora y no más adelante — Eso me había sorprendido a mi también.

— Pero… Rin esta muy triste —

— Lo sé, a mi también me duele, yo la conozco desde que tengo ocho y todos estos años a su lado han sido los más felices gracias a ella, por eso no quisiera que sus sentimientos nos separaran — El cerró sus ojos mientras le sonreía — Rin es una persona muy importante para mi, pero no es mi tipo de chica —

— Ah… entiendo… — contestó ella bajando su cabeza — Solo no quería ver a Rin triste… siento si importune — Kaito le sonrió tiernamente y acarició su cabeza.

— Eres muy dulce Rui… enserio… muy dulce — La chica pelinegra se sonrojo al oírle alabarla— ¿te gustaría comer un helado conmigo? — Le preguntó Nii-san de repente, abrí mis ojos sorprendidos al igual que Rui.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó sin esperársela.

— No te sientas presionada, es solo que me pareces muy agradable y me gustaría conocerte mejor — Él se separó de ella levemente, ella solo lo miró sin saber que decirle.

— Pero… Rin es mi amiga y… —

— Oh… no te preocupes por Rin, no le debes explicaciones a ella, ni yo tampoco — Continuó él hablando con voz confiada, Rui parecía estar muy nerviosa por aquella propuesta.

— Pero si ella se entera…—

— Rui… eres tan encantadora, enserio… me gustaría conocerte mejor, una persona tan fiel a su amiga debe ser alguien digno de conocer, sé que dudas por Rin, pero yo no soy su novio ni tu eres su novia, a Rin se le pasará, y si tu prometes no decirle nada, entonces yo tampoco le diré — él le sonrió con su sonrisa triunfadora, me aparte de allí, ya no quería saber más.

Mi hermano tenía un buen discurso convenciendo, igual que mi mamá, si a Rui le gustaba él seguramente aceptaría, pero no estaba del todo seguro ya que no la conocía mucho, era una buena persona pero el amor y la amistad eran cosas muy diferentes.

Baje a la cocina y saque un jugo de naranja que había comprado ya que sabía que Rin vendría, serví cuatro vasos y los puse en un charol, en esos momentos entró Rui algo sonrojada, me miró sorprendida al verme allí, pero yo la ignoré.

— ¿Quieres jugo? — Le pregunté, ella asintió aun cohibida, la miré de reojo y noté que estaba muy nerviosa e intranquila.

Al llegar a la sala me senté al lado de Rin otra vez, sus ojos brillaron al ver el jugo de naranja y se lo tomó más rápido que cualquiera, sonreí por verla hacer eso, incluso le di el mío y ella lo acepto gustosa.

Rei ya había terminado su parte en el tiempo que me había ausentado, al tomar su jugo decidió despedirse de nosotros dos e irse con Rui que tenía la cabeza ida en otras cosas. Rin tenía que quedarse debido a que debía terminar mi parte también.

— ¿Estás cansada?—Le pregunté al verla suspirar.

— Un poco, pero no falta mucho— me dijo sonriéndome, Rin estaba algo distinta, me alegraba en cierta manera.

— Tomemos un descanso — Le sugerí, ella paró de escribir en esos instantes.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro sin decir nada, no podía saber si era un silencio incomodo o no, pero a mí me agradaba mirarla, Rin era perfecta a mis ojos, pero yo no lo era a los de ella, mi presencia la perturbaba e inquietaba, la veía mirar a los alrededores sin saber que hacer.

— Len… — me llamó ella inquieta.

— ¿Si? —

— Etto… ehm… solo quería decirte que… gracias por el panda… — Eso me sorprendió, lo del panda ya había pasado hace días y no me había dicho nada, ella se sonrojo de nuevo.

— De nada princesa, me alegro que lo conservaras — Ella empuño sus manos y miraba hacia sus piernas, era un gesto muy lindo, así que acerque mi mano para tomar la suya pero...

— Ara~, ¿ya se fueron los gemelos? — Interrumpió Kaito entrando a la sala otra vez, yo suspiré frustrado, Rin le miró sorprendida — Rin… — Susurró él sonriéndole.

— Kai…Kaito-nii — pronunció su nombre, quería llevarme a Rin a mi cuarto en esos instantes, no quería que se arreglaran, aun no.

— Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? — se acercó hacia nosotros sonriéndole, como si nada pasara.

— Bien — susurro con una voz tan tenue que apenas y yo pude escucharla.

— No contestas mis llamadas, ¿estás enfadada? — preguntó él sentándose a su lado, yo solo pude fruncir el ceño mientras cruzaba mis brazos, ya no había marcha atrás.

— No… no me has llamado… — Mi princesa le miraba confundida, obviamente no habían llamadas porque yo cambie el número.

— Oh… ya veo — Él solo miró hacia su alrededor buscando algún tema de conversación, Rin me miró a mí con una expresión que no supe descifrar pero sabía que debía actuar ya.

— Tal vez deberíamos despejarnos, ¿quieres tomar más jugo? — le pregunté mientras ella simplemente asintió — Pero se ha acabado… ¿quiere acompañarme a la tienda?—Kaito mie miró disimuladamente, cuando Rin me iba a responder, él le tomó de la mano.

— Puedes ir a comprar el jugo tú solito, yo quiero hablar con Rin, ¿nos dejarías a solas? — Rin se puso nerviosa por aquel contacto, aunque mi idea era llevármela se las ingenió para cambiarme la jugada.

— Solo si Rin quiere — Le respondí yo mirándola fijamente, ella parecía estar en un apuro.

— Etto… —

— Rin, por favor… hablemos — Le suplicó él, ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? — Me preguntó, y yo me resigné había perdido en este round.

Me levanté para ir a la tienda, no iba con ánimo, seguramente la iba a convencer si o si, estaba desesperado, esto arruinaba todo el avance, si Rin volvía a llevarse bien con él, me frustraba toda esta situación, ¿por qué tenía que estar enamorada de mi hermano?, por alguna razón me sentía muy inferior a él, éramos totalmente opuestos, él era alto y apuesto, y yo era un enano acosador, no había nada que hacer, era obvio que contra él no tendría oportunidades, al llegar en la tienda compre el jugó de Rin y me devolví a la casa, quería aunque sea escuchar un poco de su conversación por lo cual entré despacio.

— Y sé que no debí gritarte, ese día estaba un poco malhumorado por como estaban tratando a Len, él y yo no habíamos tenido una buena convivencia en muchos años y solo quiero llevarme bien con él, es mi familia… pero tú también me importas mucho Rin, así que no sé que hacer cuando ustedes dos pelean — al parecer llevaba un buen rato hablando, y el tema central era yo, bien, eso era un poco bueno.

— Lo sé… yo quiero llevarme bien con él, pero es… desesperante — Y aquello me llego al corazón, al parecer si estaba fastidiando mucho a Rin, no quería eso… no quería caerle mal.

— Solo intenta llamar tu atención, en verdad creo que le gustas — aunque quería asomarme a mirarlos no podía o se iban a dar de cuenta, pero seguramente Rin estaría sonrojada hasta la coronilla.

— Él no me interesa — Y como siempre, tan directa…

— Si… me queda claro, solo quiero que no se peleen y que no lo trates mal, le cuesta adaptarse — Kaito-nii parecía de mejor humor, al parecer se habían arreglado.

— Lo entiendo, creo… —

— Rin, no estés molesta conmigo, me hace falta verte —

— También te extraño Kaito-nii — perfecto, ya se habían arreglado — Lamento haber salido a si… es que yo… bueno yo… no me gusta que te enojes conmigo y me sorprendió tu actitud, nunca me habías hablado así… — Ahora Rin se disculpaba, esto ya se había ido a la borda.

— No te perdono nada pequeña, solo no pasemos por esta situación otra vez— Ambos rieron causando en mi un ataque de rabia, tenía que controlarlo, obviamente su amistad era muy duradera para acabarse por una tontería así.

Conté hasta diez mientras me calmaba de nuevo, la situación no era buena ya que se habían reconciliado de nuevo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kaito la había rechazado, eso la dejaba a ella en la zona de amigos, así que no las tenía tan perdida del todo, sonreí para mi y entre de nuevo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

— Ya traje tu jugo — Dije mientras ponía el envase encima la mesa, ella lo miro y luego lo miró a él para luego mirarme a mi.

— Gracias Len — pronunció mientras lo tomaba con sus manos y empezaba a servir para los tres.

El ambiente se puso incomodo, obviamente estaba todavía enojado y decepcionado de que las cosas no resultaran, Kaito seguía poniéndole temas de conversación a Rin y yo solo estaba ahí… mirándolos, esa situación no me gustaba.

— Creo que deberíamos continuar con la tarea — Le indiqué mientras ella asintió.

— Los dejo solos, luego seguimos hablando — Mi hermano se levanto y salió de la habitación.

De nuevo continué dictándole hasta que terminamos el trabajo, Rin no me decía mucho, estaba más que todo callada y yo tampoco tenía muchos deseos de hablarle en esos momentos, no es que estuviera enojada con ella, solo me entristecía la situación.

— Pareces enojado — Mencionó cuando guardaba las cosas.

— No lo estoy — Le respondí mirándola.

— Hay momentos en los que tienes que aceptar que no todo va a salir como tú quieres — Yo la miré algo deprimido por aquello — Yo intento ser positiva cada día hasta que veo que se lía a una chica nueva, me digo, "solo esta experimentando", "algún día se dará cuenta" y esas cosas… al final sé que son solo frases para hacerme sentir mejor — La escuchaba decir eso con un tono melancólico.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Le pregunte, ella sonrió otra vez, una sonrisa triste que me partía el alma.

— Por qué sé que es duro que la persona que te guste este enamorada de otra… lo siento si te lastimo — Me dijo en voz baja, al final sé que Rin estaba desilusionada, que acepto las disculpas de Kaito porque quería conservar su amistad con él y quería seguir tratándolo, vi sus ojos cristalizarse y acerque mi mano a su hombro.

— No quiero que llores más — Le susurré acercándome a su rostro, ella intentaba no derramar lágrimas.

— No quiero llorar — Ella limpió rápidamente sus ojos y se levantó de allí tomando todas sus pertenencias — Adiós Len — Se despidió de mi dejándome solo en la sala mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Esto se me estaba empezando a salir de las manos.

* * *

llegue de mi viaje!, decidi continuar mi historia y creo que ya puedo empezar a ponerle más drama c:!, espero me sigan leyendo, este proyecto no es tan popular como pensé que sería pero me gusta escribirlo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Oh, tengo que advertirles que próximamente habra un lemon yuri o_ó!, les pondré uan advertencia antes del capitulo`~


	12. Len 4

El efecto mariposa es la teoría de que el movimiento de las alas de una mariposa en una parte del mundo podía ocasionar huracanes en otra parte, esta teoría explicaba exactamente lo que estaba pasando, de repente un día mi nii-san vino a mi cuarto y me dijo "¡Haré una fiesta!", yo como el niño obediente de casa que soy no estaba muy a gusto con esto pero de alguna forma me hizo partícipe de esta fiesta, me obligo invitar a Rui (por si ya se huelen para que organizó esta fiesta) y a Rei, y aproveche yo para invitar a mi hermosa Rin para al menos tener algo de diversión mientras mi hermano hacía su cacería (aunque no es como si le estuviera ayudando a conquistar a Rui, eso me tenía sin cuidado). La cosa es que era sábado y le ayudaba a organizar todo, a retirar los muebles y a cocinar los bocadillos que iba a ofrecer, él tenía incluso ganas de ponerme un traje de mayordomo pero no le daría el gusto tan fácil.

— Bienvenidos — Dije en la puerta de la casa mientras tenía una cara irritada, Kaito-nii me había puesto de celador en la puerta.

— Vaya… mira esa cara — Rio Luka quien venía vestida con una falda de Jean y una camisa roja apretada que hacía sobresalir aun más sus pechos.

— Oh, disculpa mis modales, pase Miss Megurine — Le hice una leve reverencia dejándola pasar, atrás de ella venía su mascota Miku Hatsune que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ella y yo nos llevábamos como el agua y el aceite.

— Gracias — Ella caminó hacia mi lado y estiró su mano hacia su compañera, Miku vestía unos shorts con tirantes negros y una blusa de mangas blancas, como adorno tenía un pequeño sombrero en la cabeza, me sacó la lengua y tomó la mano de su novia para entrar junto a ella, me quedé mirando hacia afuera para esperar a la integrante faltante de ese grupo que siempre andaba con ellas pero no había nadie.

— Rin no vino con nosotras y tal vez no venga — Dijo Miku cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacía otro lado.

— No le mientas, ella jamás se perdería una fiesta de su amado Kaito — Continuó Luka, aunque ese "amado" no me cayó en gracia.

— Ya veo, por favor pasen, sean bienvenidas a este despelote — ambas chicas miraron hacia el interior, esta fiesta no fue como la anterior, no era elegante ni nada, Kaito cubrió las ventanas y contracto un DJ, la casa estaba a rebosar de gente que bailaba morbosamente entre ellos.

Luka y Miku se miraron una a la otra y luego se dispusieron a entrar entre la masa de gente, la verdad ni sabía porque había venido tanta gente ni porque mi padre permitía esto, dejaba que Kaito hiciera lo que se le diera la gana y esta fiesta era la prueba principal de ello. Las chicas atravesaron a toda la gente hasta llegar al otro lado del salón y yo me quede al lado de la puerta, no quería relacionarme con los amigos de mi hermano además estar en multitudes me hacía sentir un poco nervioso. Y la noche apenas estaba comenzando y yo seguía ejerciendo mi labor de portero y dejaba entrar a cualquiera que llegaba, en parte evitaba que algún rarito entrará además de que tenía que evitar que la exnovia de mi hermano viniera a dañarle la fiesta, la tal Lily.

Fue entonces que las cosas empezaron a ponerse aun más interesantes para mí cuando noté que ya había llegado Rui y Rei y con ellos venía mi preciosa y hermosa Rin, que vestía de una falda increíblemente corta y una blusa roja que dejaba a la vista su ombligo.

La verdad es que me gustaba como se veía, babeaba por dentro al ver su perfecto cuerpo caminar hacia a mi pero del solo pensar que otro hombre vería así a mi futura esposa me dejaba la sangre hirviendo.

— Bi-bienvenidos — Tartamudeé intentando que no se notara que estaba enojado.

— Hola Len, ¿llegamos muy tarde? — Preguntó Rei mientras yo negaba.

— No, bueno, no mucho, igual no importa hay tanta gente adentro que a nadie le importara — Les hable lo más formal posible.

— Genial, nunca había estado en una fiesta así — Dijo Rui emocionada, la verdad es que nadie esperaba que a los catorce años pasaras en este tipo de fiesta.

— Pasen — Les señale amablemente mientras los dos pelinegros caminaban hacia adentro, entonces enfoque mi mirada en mi pequeña Rin que me miraba curiosa.

— Bu-buenas noches… — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi lado, el solo verla partir hacia allí me hizo temer, adentro había muchos hombres que podrían saltarle encima así que tomé su muñeca y le sonreí.

— Rin… princesa… ¿no crees qué… muestras mucho? — Le comenté pero ella se sonrojo un poco.

— Creo que es la idea — Se soltó mientras caminó otra vez hacia la sala, titubeó un poco al entrar pero al final lo hizo.

Bien… no tenía que entrar en pánico, las chicas pueden vestirse como quieran… no significaba como si alguien la fuera a violar mientras estoy en la puerta… si, son amigos de Nii-san, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

— ¡Rin!, ¡espérame! —

Regla número uno de un novio: "¡NUNCA DESCUIDES A TU CHICA!", en especial si hay un montón de jóvenes hormonales alrededor.

Llegue a su lado y ella solo me miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó desconcertada e incómoda.

— No puedo dejarte sola, ¡eres como un corderito que entra a un valle de lobos!, así que tu amado príncipe está aquí para protegerte — Le sonreí con confianza pero ella solo bufó.

— Haz lo que quieras, es tu fiesta pero a mí no me molestes — Y dicho eso se situó al lado de Miku y Luka para conversar, si estaba con ellas no había peligro, digo, Luka es como un gran príncipe pero con pechos y Miku es como un perro Dóberman que saltaría a morder si alguien le hace daño a su protegida.

— Vaya… Rin si te trata duro — Me mencionó Rei mientras reía levemente.

— Ya me estoy acostumbrando — Le sonreí mientras no paraba de mirarla, esa ropa la hacía lucir un poco mayor, pero ella seguía siendo plana, así que su escote no es que llamará mucho la atención de los hombres de allí.

— Si esa ropa se la pusiera Luka, te juro que hasta yo se la trataría de quitar a Miku — Rei rio ante su propio comentario.

— Oh… si Luka usará eso tendrían que venir los bomberos y la policía, es más, mira — Le señale a un par de chicos que no paraban de mirar a la pelo rosa pero ella ni se inmutaba, no paraban de violarla con la mirada.

Lo peor de todo es que las tres juntas llamaban la atención peor que si estuvieran solas, Miku tampoco era la hermana fea de cenicienta, ella podría ganarse más miradas que Luka con su carita de ángel, y Rin, bueno Rin es ella, es natural que cualquiera se enamoré a primera vista de su sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?, aprovecha que es una fiesta — Me sugirió el pelinegro, pero no sabía si Rin iba a aceptar, dijo que no la molestará.

Y en eso llegó mi peor enemigo, Nii-san.

— ¡MIS ANGELES DE CHARLIE! — Grito abrazando a las tres mientras Luka parecía fastidiada, pero las otras dos parecían alegres.

— Kaito, no nos llames así — Sonrió Miku mientras Rin no decía nada.

— Rin… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntó él sonriéndole, Rin se puso como un tomate y agachó su mirada, supongo que era tiempo de intervenir.

— Seguro que de la cabaretera de su hermana — Masculló Luka algo enojada.

— ¡Luka! — Gritó Rin algo enojada,

— ¿De dónde más sacarías esa ropa? — Sonrió ella, Rin solo infló sus cachetes tiernamente.

— ¿Hermana?, ¿tienes una hermana? — Llegué yo interrumpiendo la conversación, Rin suspiró.

— Si, tiene una… es un desastre — Luka parecía que no le caía muy bien la hermana de Rin.

— Vamos Luka, no seas mala con nee-san, ella solo tiene un gusto muy particular sobre la moda — Luka quería fulminarla con la mirada, yo reí levemente por ello.

— Así que Rin tiene una hermana mayor, ¿cómo será? — Me dije así mismo — ¿Es igual a ti? — Le pregunté mientras los cuatro se veían los unos a los otros.

— Sakine Meiko es… bueno… ¿cómo definirla? — Habló Nii-san mientras pensaba — ¿Explosiva? — Dijo él intentando usar términos amigables.

— Yo diría más bien que es problemática — Le continuó Miku.

— Yo sostengo que es cabaretera — Repitió Luka.

— Nee-san es muy agradable — Le defendió Rin — Pero a veces puede ser impulsiva y no tiene sentido común — Yo reí levemente.

— Ya veo, así que ambos tenemos hermanos, que coincidencia, ¿eh? — Le sonreí pero ella infló sus cachetes tratando de ignorarme.

— Oh, Meiko también es tres años mayor que Rin — Me secundó Luka, Rin enarcó sus cejas.

— Hay una palabra japonesa para estas circunstancias, creo que es "ume" y en inglés "destiny" — Le piqué el ojo pero Rin solo volteó su cara irritada.

— Tampoco hay que llamarlo así por una simple coincidencia — Miku tomó a Rin de los hombros y le alejo de mí, yo reí un poco por ello.

— Apropósito Len, ¿vinieron tus amigos? — Preguntó Kaito-nii.

— ¿Estás impaciente? — Le pregunté algo aburrido.

— No, solo quería saber — Sonrió él, las tres chicas se miraron confusas.

— Rei y Rui vinieron, están por ahí —

— ¡Genial!, ¿por qué no vas con ellos? — Me dijo Miku mirándome mal.

— No podría estar con mi princesa, ¿quién la cuidaría de las garras de los lobos? — Le confesé mientras Miku me volvía a mirar mal, nuestras miradas chocando soltaban chispas.

— Tú eres el principal lobo, así que mejor aléjate de ella, ¡shú! — Me echó de nuevo, la verdad es que Miku lograba impacientarme mucho con su presencia.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si la descuidas me la robo — Le advertí mientras Miku la abrazaba por atrás, ella me miraba confundida y decidí irme de nuevo al lado de Rei.

Se había burlado de mi por haber sido echado de esa forma por Miku, ¿pero que más podría hacer?, el perrito guardián de Rin estaba haciendo su trabajo y yo podría relajarme por un rato. Los tres siguieron hablando y hablando, hasta que Kaito empezó a traer licor, ¿darle licor a Rin?, ¿acaso estaba loco?, mientras Rei seguía riéndose de mi por mis caras yo intentaba controlarme.

— ¡Vamos!, ni que un trago le hiciera daño — Rei bebía uno que le habían servido y yo seguía ahí mirándola, Rin se reía a su lado, ahora que se habían arreglado ella parecía estar feliz.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? — Le pregunté acordándome de ella.

— Dijo algo así de "no me gusta el gentío" y salió hacia afuera —

— ¿Entonces porque vino? — pregunté rodando mis ojos, a veces no entendía a Rui, pero creo que simplemente quería saber de Kaito.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, dos semanas llevaban esos dos tonteando, Rui si le acepto la salida a Kaito y habían estado hablando por celular y textos, incluso habían salido un día al parque de diversiones y Rui parecía distinta, Kaito trabajaba rápido cuando se trataba de una mujer que le interesaba, si él quería podría llevarse a Rin a la cama en menos de media hora.

Las cosas no iban entretenidas, la verdad es que la compañía de Rei no era tan placentera si podía ver a Rin conversando alegremente con Kaito.

— De acuerdo Romeo, te ayudaré esta noche — Me dijo el pelinegro mientras me picaba el ojo, empezó a caminar hacia esos dos.

— Rin-chan — Le llamó mientras la observaba — ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? — ¡¿Y asi planeaba ayudarme?!

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó mirando la palma de Rei —Claro — Le sonrió mientras la tomaba y ambos se dirigieron hacia la multitud a bailar.

Estaba agradeciendo que no era una de esas canciones donde se bailaba pegadito y ella dándole la espalda… miré como mi hermano veía sorprendido la escena, ¿acaso creíste que Rin estaría detrás de ti para siempre?, lo único que me cabreaba era que se había ido con Rei, mi hermano tomó un trago de noséquecosa y siguió sonriendo como si nada hacia Mikuy Luka que no paraban de ver la escena de Rin y Rei.

Volví a enfocarme en Rei y Rin, parecían divertirse mucho por estar bailando juntos, Rei le daba vueltas y Rin reía alegremente, él le tomaba de la cintura y ella de los hombros, ¡Argh! ¡que envidia me daba!, de repente observe que Rei me hacía señas, al principio no le entendí pero me pedía que me acercará, así que le hice caso y me le acerque sin que ella se diera cuenta, Rei le dio una vuelta y luego la empujo hacia mis brazos.

— ¿Eh? —

— Vamos, préstale un poco de atención — Le dijo mientras se retiraba, yo miré a Rin entre mis brazos y ella se sonrojo cuando se encontraron nuestros ojos.

La apreté entre mis brazos, ella miró hacia el suelo, creo que le daba vergüenza rechazarme allí, así que solo puso su mano en mi hombro y con la otra tomó mi mano, creo que la cara de estúpido que puse allí fue épica porque ella soltó una ligera carcajada. Ambos empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, si que me encantaba tenerla así. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara enojada de Miku, la cara sonriente de Luka, y la de Kaito quien nos miraba con indiferencia.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo robarme a tu novia por una canción? — Le preguntó Rei a Miku, ella inmediatamente puso cara de pocos amigos.

— Si, claro — Respondió Luka mientras le daba la mano a Rei y ellos se acercaban a nosotros.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Kaito sacó a Miku a bailar, y todo el mundo bailaba canciones románticas, me hacía sentir como en un sueño, poder estar cerca de Rin y tocarla sin que ella me hiciera repulsiones.

— Len… tienes una sonrisa boba en tu cara — Me dijo mientras me veía confundida.

—Estoy feliz de bailar contigo, ha sido lo más divertido de la noche — Le confesé mientras Rin solo miraba hacia Kaito y Miku — ¿Quieres bailar con él? — Le pregunté dándome cuenta de su cara de anhelo.

— ¿Para que voy a mentirte? — Me respondió ella desafiante.

— Que lastima, no pienso soltarte por ahora — Ella hizo un puchero, pero la música aun no terminaba y seguíamos ahí bailando, sabía que podría irse de mis manos si estábamos cerca de ellos, así que la fui guiando cada vez más y más lejos.

— ¡Hey! — Me dijo ella al notar mis intenciones pero ya era demasiado tarde, y justo había cambiado la música a una mucho más moderna y repulsiva a mi parecer.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, las parejas de nuevo se acomodaron para bailar la nueva canción, no era mi estilo, absolutamente no era mi estilo, tampoco me gustaba como se bailaba pero no quería que Rin se fuera, así que le di una vuelta con un movimiento brusco y me pegue a su espalda.

— ¡Len! — Gritó al verse sorprendida por tal acción — ¡Yo no bailo esto! — me dijo mientras se ponía colorada hasta las orejas.

— Oh… yo tampoco, pero no quiero que te vayas — Tomé sus manos y las junte con las mías para atraparla, Rin se resistió un poco pero luego empezó a aceptarlo.

Ambos nos movíamos al movimiento de aquella música, era un poco erótico tenerla pegada a mí, y más si lo único que usaba era esa falda pequeña, de cierta manera entendía porque a la gente le atraía ese tipo de bailes, pero cuando lograba ver la cara de Rin, sabía que se sentía incomoda. Pose mi mano en su cintura y la deslice un poco hacía adelante para tocar su desnudo vientre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Me susurró algo alterada.

— Nada — Le sonreía pero ella aparto su mano de allí — En verdad que estas mostrando mucho hoy, y tu piel está muy suavecita — Rin se sonrojo de nuevo y se separó un poco de mí.

— ¡Estate quieto! — Me ordenó algo preocupada — ¿Dónde están todos? — Preguntó al no ver a ninguno de sus conocidos por allí, miré hacia alrededor y no estaba ni Luka, ni Miku, ni Kaito, Rei estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo algo.

— No lo sé, sigamos bailando — Le sugerí pero ella ya no estaba tan dispuesta,

— ¡iré a buscarlos! — Y así me abandonó para irse detrás de quién sabe quien.

Suspiré mientras la veía alejarse, decidí sentarme junto a Rei a tomar algo, el alboroto todavía seguía, la multitud que había invitado mi hermano seguía bailando y tomando, me estaba empezando a sentir cansado de todo aquello.

— Sabes, hay algo raro aquí — Me comentó Rei, yo parpadeé un par de veces sin entender nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunté, Rei solo frunció el ceño.

— Tu hermano... no importa, ¿quieres otro trago? — Me preguntó ofreciéndome, yo acepté por puro aburrimiento.

Rei me seguía hablando y hablando, y a mi ya me estaba entrando el sueño, no veía a Rin por ningún lado, tampoco a Kaito ni a Luka ni a Miku, ¿hacía donde se habrán ido?, me estaba aburriendo mucho sin ellos alrededor, luego de un rato llegó Luka hacia a mi lado con Miku tomada de la mano.

— Oye Len, ¿me prestarías tu habitación? — Me preguntó mientras yo veía la cara sonrosada de Miku y al comprender la situación me sonroje yo también.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunté tontamente.

— Que si nos...—

— Esa parte la entendí, no me digas que van a usarla para… —

— No te voy a decir nada —

— ¡Oh dios!, ¿Acaso no piensan en mí?, tengo que dormir en esa cama, ¿creen que podré dormir si sé que hicieron cosas allí? — Miku se sonrojo aún más, Rei puso una sonrisa bien pervertida mientras las observaba — Al menos díganme que puedo participar, siempre ha sido mi sueño dormir con dos lesbianas — Bromeé un poco pero a la chica turquesa no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero Luka solo sonrió.

— Es una pequeña fiesta privada, lo siento, ¿vas a prestármela si o no? — Tomé mis llaves y se las lancé a ella.

— Esta bien, solo porque me debes un favor — Luka sonrió mientras se llevaba a la pobre Miku de la mano.

— Amigo… quisiera ver eso, dime que tienes algún agujero en tu habitación — Yo reí mientras negaba.

— Lo siento Rei, parece que las princesas tendrán su velada en total privacidad — Rei solo hizo un puchero— Con saberlo es más que suficiente — me seguí riendo de la cara de Rei, a cualquiera le gustaría ver un espectáculo de esos.

Pero no sé que habrá motivado a esas dos para hacer ese tipo de cosas justo en esa hora y en ese lugar, volví a mirar hacia mi alrededor y seguí sin ver a Rin a la vista, me estaba preocupando por ella.

— Me estoy preocupando por mi hermana — Mencionó Rei acordándose de Rui — Iré a buscarla — él se levantó de la silla y yo hice lo mismo.

— Espera, yo también me estoy preocupando por Rin, iré contigo —

No podía dejar a mi princesa sola por mucho tiempo, en especial si Miku no estaba con ella, no me agradaba para nada que la haya dejado sola.

* * *

Cuando empieza el drama es cuando más me animo, aunque ahora tengo un bloqueo, me estoy obligando a escribir~

Muchas gracias por los reviews~, este proyecto en particular ha obtenido poquitos, asi que los que ustedes me dejan son aun más valiosos C:


	13. Miku 2

**Advertencia: Lemons Yuri~, lea bajo su propio riesgo**

* * *

Mi peor enemigo en este mundo tiene nombre y apellido, se llama "Len Kagamine", no podía creer que ahora Rin estuviera entre sus brazos, ella le miraba a los ojos y él a los de ella, entonces fue la propia Rin quien tomó su mano y la puso en su hombro, estaba algo así como en una especie de shock al ver sus acciones.

— Luka… no entiendo a Rin — Le confesé a mi novia quien me miró por un segundo, ella sonrió.

— Rin no dejaría a Len bailando solo, ella es bondadosa — Lo sé, sé que Rin tenía el corazón más bondadoso y puro de este mundo, pero creí que odiaba a Len con toda su alma, pero cada día que pasaba parecía como si empezará a aceptarlo y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Entonces llegó Rei Kagene a ponerme el triple de irritada.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo robarme a tu novia por una canción? — Y aquellas palabras me dejaron en una especie de shock que ni siquiera pude responder, ¿y ese quién se creía?, ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Si, claro — Respondió Luka, yo me quede observando como ese chico le daba la mano a mi novia para alejarse de mí, sin ninguna consideración.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, las manos de ese chico en la cintura de mi Luka, las manos de ella en sus hombros, la sonrisa que le daba, todo eso me provocaba un gran malestar en mi pecho.

— Ara… alguien esta celosa — Me dijo Kaito riéndose de mí, en ese momento me entraron ganas de llorar — Solo es un baile, no te pongas así, ven… vamos — y él tomó mi muñeca mientras me arrastraba también.

Sé que solo era un baile, pero me irritaba que mi novia estuviera con alguien más.

Las manos de Kaito llegaron a mi cintura y me hizo mirarlo, le seguí el juego y puse en su pecho las mías, él me sonrió mientras yo miraba de reojo a Luka y a Rei, esperando que no se propasara. De alguna manera termino un montón de gente en medio de nosotros, y Kaito y yo nos íbamos alejando.

— Espera Kaito... — Le dije para que parará de arrastrarme, pero en ese instante la música cambio… si creen que iba a dejar que Luka y Rei bailaran eso estaba muy equivocada, estaba dispuesta a recuperar a mi novia pero Kaito tomó mi muñeca y me arrastró literalmente fuera de la sala — ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— Quisiera hablar contigo — Me sonrió, pensé que sería algo serio así que decidí seguirlo.

No debí hacerlo.

Cuando estábamos solos simplemente lo miré y le sonreí, pensando que me diría algo interesante, pero él puso una cara triste, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, me sorprendí por aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me animé a preguntarle, pero ya lo había notado, Kaito andaba algo raro… desde que eso paso.

— Te extraño — Me contestó cerrando los ojos, me sorprendí por ello.

— Kaito… — Susurré sin saber que decirle y miré hacia el suelo.

Kaito me aprisionó contra la pared, posó su mano en mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer así que cerré los ojos fuertemente. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos mientras intentaba meter su lengua en mi boca, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, no con él.

— ¡Kaito! — Le empujé con un poco de fuerza para separarlo, sus labios sabían a licor, me había dado de cuenta que había bebido demasiado esa noche y yo no lo detuve.

— Miku… solo una vez más — Me susurró en su oído, pero recordé lo que habíamos pasado juntos, y no… no quería repetir aquello.

— Perdón… yo ya tengo a Luka — Él suspiró en mi hombro, seguramente frustrado.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que era difícil para mí también?, no es tan fácil fingir que nada paso entre nosotros, en especial delante de Rin, ya que ella no sabía nada. Lo empujé levemente para que se separará de mí y lo observe tener esa mirada perdida.

— Creo que me enamoré de ti — Aquello me tomó por sorpresa — No ha habido otra como tú, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ¡por favor! — Pero no lo iba a permitir.

— Kaito, he intentado que nuestra relación volviera a ser lo que una vez fue, pero no puedo hacerlo si no pones de tu parte — Yo hubiera deseado que nada hubiera pasado, volver en el tiempo y no cometer ese error otra vez.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo de allí, ya no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él, estaba harta de que me siguiera, estaba harta de acordarme de las veces que estuvimos juntos, deseaba con todo mi corazón que Kaito fuera feliz, y solo había una persona en este mundo que lograría hacerlo, esa era Rin, pero Kaito no sentía los mismos sentimientos que Rin, aunque yo ya lo sabía y solo esperaba que se diera de cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Rin.

Llegué al baño y me encerré para poder calmarme, no quería que nadie viera que había llorado, en especial Rin, tomé un poco de agua del grifo y lavé mis ojos, moje mis mejillas, cualquier cosa que bajara lo rojo que estaba mi cara, pero oí la puerta sonar.

— Miku, soy yo — Escuche a Luka — Ábreme — ordenó ella, si Luka sabía que yo estaba en el baño era porque me había visto, suspiré mientras le abrí la puerta.

Ella paso y me miró, suspiró también.

— ¿Volvió a hacerlo? — Me preguntó mientras no sabía que responderle.

— Me dijo que me extrañaba — Intenté ocultarle información a ella, pero Luka era perspicaz, más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que seguir viéndolo no es sano? — Me regaño mientras miraba hacia el suelo — Miku… Kaito esta muy enamorado de ti, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, todos se dan de cuenta — Todos excepto Rin, pensé en ese instante.

— No quiero dejarlo, ¡es mi amigo de la infancia! — Le recordé a ella, pero Luka solo soltó un ligero "Tsk" curvando sus labios con rabia.

— Yo no quiero que mi novia se ande besuqueando con otro — Me respondió ella empuñando sus manos, me di de cuenta que Luka estaba celosa.

— Luka… te lo juró, yo no lo quiero de esa forma, lo sabes — Le miré suplicante ella aun estaba rabiosa.

— ¿Qué me va a asegurar que no vas a volver a acostarte con él? — sus ojos mostraban rabia y yo me sonroje por eso.

— Ahora estoy contigo, Kaito ya es historia para mí — Le aclaré, ella miró hacia el suelo.

— Pero fuiste de él — alegó ella mientras yo me sentía impotente.

— Luka… — susurré, quería explicarle que eso nunca fue cierto, nunca le pertenecí, pero las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos y no podía contenerlas — ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que eso fue un error? — y ya había empezado a llorar, me dolía que Luka dudará de mí.

Ella tomó mi muñeca y me acercó hacia su cuerpo y me abrazó, supongo que esa era su forma de disculparse, disfrutaba de ese cálido abrazó que me daba la persona que amaba, sé que estaba teniendo un ataque de celos, pero este asunto era demasiado para mí como para llevarlo sola en mis hombros, me aparte un poco para mirar sus ojos azules.

— Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti — Le confesé entre lágrimas, quería que lo supiera, que ella era la única persona en mi vida.

Luka sonrió mientras tomaba mis mejillas y limpiaba las lágrimas, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que me hacía derretir, su cara se acercó a la mía y me beso suavemente, sus labios tan cálidos me proporcionaban una gran alegría en mi corazón.

— Entonces demuéstramelo — Me dijo al terminar el beso, no le había entendido.

— ¿Cómo? —

— Vamos — Y tomó mi mano apretándola suavemente, salimos del baño.

Pasamos de nuevo a la gente, ya no vi a Rin, no vi a Kaito, no vi a nadie excepto a Len quien era a donde ella se dirigía.

— Oye Len, ¿me prestas tu habitación? — Y al analizar lo que había dicho me sonroje, no podía creer lo que Luka acababa de decir.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó él con una cara de susto.

— Que si nos pr… —

— Esa parte la entendí, no me digas que van a usarla para… — En ese instante me miró a mí, yo me sonroje, él sabía para que le pedíamos la habitación, mi vergüenza no podía aumentar en ese instante.

— No te voy a decir nada — Aclaró Luka frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero mantenía su sonrisa, Len le siguió el juego.

— ¡Oh dios!, ¿Acaso no piensan en mí?, tengo que dormir en esa cama, ¿creen que podré dormir si sé que hicieron cosas allí? — seguramente mi cara debía de estar bien iluminada porque sentía demasiado calor en mis mejillas, Rei y Len pusieron una cara bien pervertida, no lo soportaba quería soltarme de Luka y salir corriendo — Al menos díganme que puedo participar, siempre ha sido mi sueño dormir con dos lesbianas — ¡Ojala te partiera un rayo Len Kagamine!, ¡ni sueñes que te dejaría tocar a mi novia!

— Es una pequeña fiesta privada, lo siento, ¿vas a prestármela si o no? — Luka se cansó de bromear, Len tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las tiro a Luka.

— Esta bien, solo porque me debes un favor — ¿Eh?, ¿qué favor?, ¿le estaba ayudando al rubio oxigenado?

Y antes de que pudiera comprender de que favor le había hecho, ella salió corriendo de nuevo arrastrándome otra vez, cuando subimos la escalera sentía que mi pecho me iba a explotar, mi corazón palpitaba tanto que seguramente me daría un infarto, Luka tenía una sonrisa en su cara, esto le hacía ilusión, al llegar al segundo piso vi a Kaito de nuevo, mi corazón solo se detuvo cuando él nos observó, a su lado estaba Rui que también nos miró, ella lucia nerviosa.

— Buenas noches — Luka simplemente abrió la habitación de Len sin dejarme siquiera procesar lo que veía, la cerró con llave y me soltó la muñeca.

Ella caminó unos pasos hasta la cama, miré el cuarto de Len, aunque estaba oscuro la ventana estaba abierta, la luna iluminaba la gran mayoría del cuarto, su habitación no era tan espaciosa, pero tenía una cama y un escritorio solo lo necesario.

— Esta ordenado — mencioné mientras Luka rio levemente.

— Si, al parecer el menor de esta familia si sabe limpiar— ella paso su mano por el escritorio para buscar polvo pero no lo encontró.

Me acerque hacia Luka, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decirle, ella me miró y alzó su mano hasta la altura de mi mejilla.

— Te amo — Y aquello me hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho, Luka no era muy expresiva pero cuando lo era me daba una alegría inmensa. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ambas estaríamos en la habitación del hermano de Kaito a punto de tener relaciones no me lo hubiera creído nunca.

Me acerqué a ella mientras la abrazaba, quería transmitirle todos mis sentimientos para que ya no dudará más de mí, aunque llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo, yo sabía que la amaba, me enamoré de ella en el momento en que la vi, fue un amor a primera vista.

Luka tomó mis mejillas y se acercó a besarme, de nuevo sus besos eran irresistibles, me encantaba como me besaba, se sentía un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, como si ella fuera una corriente eléctrica, nuestras lenguas se encontraron para acariciarse mutuamente. Luego de eso ella desato mi pelo, cayó todo libremente por mi espalda.

— Me encanta como te ves con el pelo suelto — La verdad es que desde que tengo uso de razón me había peinado de la misma manera por lo cual siempre que veía mi reflejo con el pelo suelto me hacía sentir extraña.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, el pequeño espejo que Len tenía en su habitación reflejaba a una chica diferente, aunque sabía que era yo, se sentía como si fuera una versión más adulta y madura, aunque sabía que era la misma niña que hace poco no podía admitir quien era.

De nuevo me beso, me dejaba guiar por ella, sus manos acariciando mi cara era un placer increíble, aunque no pareciera la gran cosa, pero esta doncella que parecía una diosa me hacía sentir tantas cosas que no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Poco a poco sus manos descendían hacia mis brazos donde ella acariciaba todo con el dorso de su mano, sus manos eran tan suaves. Luego de eso poso sus dos manos en ambos pechos míos, le miré a los ojos y lucia nerviosa, pero eso no le impidió apretarlos. Ella los masajeo por encima de la ropa, apretaba dulcemente y eso me hacía sentir tan feliz, Luka era realmente delicada pero eso solo me hacía sentir ansiosa.

Dejo de apretarlos para bajar los tirantes de mi atuendo, luego alzo mi blusa y me quito el sostén dejándome al descubierto, no sabía que pensaba Luka sobre mis pechos, los de ella eran grandes en cambio los míos eran pequeños, para una chica que acostumbra a verse los pechos de aquel tamaño debe ser una decepción tener que ver algo así de diminuto.

— Miku, eres tan linda — Ella me sonrió, su dedo índice pasó suavemente por mi pezón izquierdo haciendo un círculo, lo cual me estremeció un poco.

— No es cierto — Me avergoncé por ello, pero ella me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

— Eres mi hermosa Negi — Me susurró en el oído.

Sus manos se posaron otra vez en mis pechos, ahora sus manos calidas me tocaban directamente la piel y yo empezaba a sentir ardor en cada lugar que tocaba, sus dedos rozaban mis pezones y me hacía sentir tan bien, pero no era suficiente, quería más, que me hiciera más cosas, que me tocará de distintas maneras, ella como adivinando mis pensamientos acerco su cara a mi pezón derecho y empezó a lamerlo con su lengua. Así continuó varios minutos, me lamía aquel pequeño y delicado lugar, a veces succionaba un poco o lo mordía, pero empezaba a sentirme motivada y a jadear de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando succionaba. Me abracé a su cuello para acercarla más, Luka empezó a tocarme mi otro pecho con su mano, presionándolo más fuerte y sacándome varios suspiros.

Ella se detuvo de repente y me miró a los ojos.

— Vamos a la cama —

No pude decirle nada porque ella misma me dirigió hacia la cama, allí me recostó suavemente y se posó encima de mí, continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, lamiéndome, mordiéndome y tocándome, su mano se resbalo por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a mis shorts. Ella acarició por encima y superficialmente, en ese momento se estremeció todo mi cuerpo y sentí contraerse mi punto más débil.

— Luka… — Le susurré mientras ella me miró a los ojos preocupada — Hazlo más rápido… — Le supliqué mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente.

— Como quieras — Y ella bajo mis shorts y de paso mi ropa interior.

No sabía como reaccionar al estar totalmente desnuda, mis cachetes se pusieron rojos, pero no quería ser la única desnuda, me logré sentar en la cama de Len y le miré acusadoramente.

— Quítate también la ropa — Le ordené haciéndole un puchero.

— Quítamela tú — Me dijo divertida.

Y eso empezó a gustarme, me acerque a besarla, yo también quería tocar su cuerpo, por lo cual sin controlarme empecé a manosearle los senos sin descaro, eran tan blandos y grandes, apenas cabían en mis manos, aquello me hizo sentir muy caliente en todo el cuerpo.

— Suave — Me dijo ella un poco sorprendida por eso, yo asentí mientras levantaba su blusa roja.

La ropa interior de Luka era tan femenina, era rosada con flores bordadas en la tela, pase mis manos por su espalda y lo saque al instante, me maraville con lo que vi, ya que sus pezones rosados eran tan hermosos, tenía ganas de probarlos así como ella lo había hecho antes, me acerque a uno y lo lamí con suavidad mientras acaricia el otro, ella soltó un suspiro, al parecer le gustaba lo que hacia.

Mi traviesa mano se coló por debajo de su falda para tocar su intimidad, eso me daba mucho morbo y al sentirla empapada no pude evitar querer tocarla más; desabroche su falda y la baje hasta las rodillas, de nuevo empecé a tocarla por encima de su mojada ropa interior.

— ¿Tanto te excita tocarme? — Le pregunté mientras ella se sonrojaba, eso era el cielo, palpaba por encima y más se mojaba, me hacía sentir una felicidad extraña.

— Cada vez que te veo me pongo así — aquello hizo que mis pupilas se dilataran de sorpresa.

No supe que responderle, Luka aprovecho eso para deslizar su mano por mi entrepierna también, acaricio por encima de los labios mayores y luego se introdujo un poco para tocar mi entrada, aunque yo era a la que estimulaban no estaba tan mojada como ella, pero el movimiento de sus dedos si que eran efectivos, empecé a sentirme húmeda a los pocos segundos dándome cuenta que le había mojado toda la mano. No paré con mis movimientos, hice a un lado su ropa interior e hice lo mismo que ella, le tocaba su entrada, la parte más sagrada e importante de una chica, mis dedos resbalaban tan fácil que empecé a acelerar el ritmo, y ella jadeaba de lo placentero que era. Pero ella no quería perder así que me penetro con su dedo medio sacándolo y metiendo una y otra vez.

— Luka~… — Suspiré su nombre sintiéndome derrotada.

Paré en ese instante de tocarla, ella sonrió triunfante.

— Por hoy… solo déjame tocarte — Me pidió ella mirándome suplicante a mis ojos.

— Esta bien… — Le conteste queriendo complacerla en todo lo que quisiera en especial si me lo pedía con esa mirada.

Luka se acercó de nuevo a mí y me beso otra vez, esta vez era un beso fogoso y fuera de control ya que no se estaba reprimiendo, sus manos pasaron por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, empezó en mis hombros y paso por cada parte erógena que tenía, se me fue encimando mientras terminaba el beso y se desplazó hacia mi cuello, me mordió allí sacándome un grito de placer.

— Eres mía — Me dijo mientras continuaba marcándome, succionándome en varias partes de mi blanca piel.

Sus manos apretaron mis glúteos con fuerza, aquello me hacía enloquecer y a gemir. Continuó besándome bajando hasta mi pecho, allí volvió a dedicarme caricias más pasadas de tono, mordía mi pezón con algo más de fuerza, aunque era un poco doloroso era más placentero que simplemente lamerlo.

— Más… Luka… más — Le rogué de nuevo, ella bajaba lamiendo mi vientre coquetamente.

— Di mi nombre —

— Luka… Luka… — Le seguí el juego sonriéndole, ella parecía satisfecha con mi comportamiento.

Abrió mis piernas de par en par, ya sabía que venía y me sentía preparada para ello, Luka se acercó hacia mi flor y la besó ligeramente, luego entró uno de sus dedos mientras lo sacaba y lo metía rítmicamente.

— ¡AH! — Grité sin poder evitarlo, aquello había sido más placentero de lo que pensé.

Luego metió otro dedo y empezó a moverlos de nuevo, yo ya jadeaba agarrando las sabanas, ella no dejaba de moverse dentro de mí, me gustaba mucho eso pero luego su lengua fue a parar a mi clítoris.

— ¡LUKA! — Grité yo sin poder evitarlo, ese era un lugar muy débil y ella no paraba de mover su lengua en ese punto — ¡PARA! — Sentí que me volvería loca pero ella no paro siguió lamiéndolo sin compasión, podía sentir mi cordura desvaneciéndose lentamente — ¡Luka! — grité aun más fuerte envuelta en una tela de pasión.

Sus dedos pararon de moverse y agarró mis muslos fuertemente, al final su lengua fue a parar dentro de mi cuerpo, para infortunio mío aquello fue mil veces mejor ya que su traviesa lengua no paraba de revolcarse sacando en mi tonos que no creía conocer.

— ¡AH!... ¡Luka!... ¡Más! ¡AAAAAAGH! —

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente con su dedo pulgar empezó tocar rítmicamente mi clítoris otra vez para no desatenderlo, nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, no paraba de gemir su nombre ni de gritar, seguramente las personas de abajo me escucharían pero ya no me importaba, por un segundo creí escuchar a alguien gritar "Kaito", pero esa no era yo, solo podía concentrarme en mi hermosa novia y en sus indelicadas caricias, me sentía arder y jadear, mis pulmones querían volver a respirar normalmente pero Luka y su lengua no me dejaban.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Grité aun más fuerte mientras me agarraba de las sabanas de Len y curvaba mi espalda hacia atrás, dentro de mí algo exploto y mojo toda la cara de Luka quien me miró sorprendida apartándose levemente.

Ese había sido el primer orgasmo de mi vida.

Y yo no podía hablar, solo jadeaba como una perro sin poder concentrarme en nada, mi cuerpo se estremecía aun por aquello que había sentido, mis piernas se juntaron queriéndolo parar pero no podía, empezó a doler un poco pero no me importaba, aquella sensación fue lo mejor, y quería repetirla una y otra vez.

— Que linda — Susurró Luka limpiándose la mejilla, yo la miré con cariño.

Definitivamente era diferente hacerlo con la persona que uno amaba. Mi respiración aún se rehusaba a normalizarse, mi novia se acercó a mí y me acunó entre sus enormes y blandos pechos, no podía sentirme más feliz en ese momento, me sentía tan completa y amada, tanto que las ganas de llorar me invadieron.

— Te amo — Le dije a ella sinceramente, ella besó mi frente mientras tocaba mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas.

— Eres mía Miku — Me susurró en mi oído y me sentí dichosa, si, era suya, no importaba que haya pasado antes, yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a Luka.

Cuando mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad me di de cuenta que si había alguien gritando Kaito, entre gemidos y jadeos, su voz era la de Rui.

— Parece que a Kaito ya se le quito su depresión — Susurró Luka y es que la pobre Rui gemía tanto, seguro la estaba pasando bien.

En verdad sentía lastima por ella, Kaito solo la estaba usando, después de hoy seguramente no le volvería a hablar, así hacía con la mayoría, las que eran buenas en la cama las mantenía en su mentira por un buen tiempo hasta que se cansaba y buscaba otra. Pero aquello dejaba de importarme, me entraba el sueño y cerré mis ojos para dormir aunque sea un rato, Luka se dio de cuenta y rio levemente.

— Tranquila… — Me susurró aun abrazándome.

* * *

Cuando me desperté encontré a Luka sentada a mi lado, ella estaba vestida ya, miré hacia mí alrededor y aun era de noche.

— ¿Quieres bajar? — me preguntó mientras miraba hacia mi alrededor, miré el reloj y noté que era la una de la mañana.

Había dormido dos horas…

— Si… tenemos que buscar a Rin — Me acordé de repente de ella, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, la verdad es que no podía dejar a Rin sola por ahí, en especial si nadie estaba para defenderla de Len.

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta me encontré que Rin estaba en la mesa al lado de Len y Rei.

— ¡Toma! — Dijo ella poniéndole a Len un vaso en la boca, se estaba riendo demasiado para mi gusto.

— Si… — Dijo Len mientras tomaba el vaso servido por Rin.

— ¡Tú también! — Le ordenó a Rei mientras le entregaba un vaso de Ron.

Me acerque a ella mientras la miraba.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Les pregunté, los tres me miraron.

— Oh... ya acabaron— Dijo Rei sonriéndome — Te vez radiante Miku, te sienta el cabello despeinado — Me di cuenta que no me había peinado, trate de organizar mi cabello pero era inútil.

— ¿Qué estuvieron… ah haciendo? — Preguntó Rin, se le notaba que se había excedido con el alcohol-

— Rin… no debes preguntar esas cosas — Dijo Len mientras intentaba quitarle la botella.

— Oh… ya lo pilló… tienes cara de recién follada — Y aquello me sorprendió a mí, a Luka, a Len y a Rei.

— Wow… nuestro angelito sabe que significa la palabra follar —

— Cállate Lei —

— Es Rei… —

— ¡Lo que sea! — Contestó ella de buen humor, rio levemente— Felicidades Miku y Luka — Y de nuevo se sirvió otro trago de Ron y se lo bebió.

— Mañana vas a despertar con una enorme jaqueca — Le dijo Len un poco cansado.

— Eso a ti no te importa — Le respondió ella — ¡Es más!, ¡Voy a beberme toda la botella! — gritó esto mientras dirigía la botella hacia su boca.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Dame esa botella! — Le gritó Len y luchó contra ella para quitarle la dichosa botella.

— Creo que es hora de irnos — Me dijo Luka mirando a la pobre Rin quien apenas y podía mantenerse despierta y cuerda.

Rin nunca se había emborrachado, si lo había hecho debía tener una muy buena razón.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste tomar tanto? — Le pregunté a Len acusatoriamente.

— ¿Qué?, ¡A mi no me metas en esto!, yo no le di tanto licor — Me dijo frunciéndome el ceño.

— Si, Rin se emborracho con unos amigos de Kaito y vinimos a rescatarla justo a tiempo, pero ella insiste en seguir tomando — Continuó Rei aburrido.

— ¿Por qué estas tomando tanto Rin?, ya es suficiente — Le habló Luka de manera maternal, Rin solo bajo la botella haciendo que el rubio se la apartara.

— Bueno, ustedes no eran las únicas follando… jeje… creí que Rui era mi amiga — Ella hipo en ese momento, aquello sorprendió a Rei poniéndolo en alerta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Exigió saber él, Rin solo rio levemente.

— Que Rui se está liando con Kaito — le respondió ella, Rei abrió los ojos impresionado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó él mientras se levantaba de la mesa furioso — ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! — Declaró él caminando por el corredor.

— ¡Oh no!, ¡Len!, ¡Detenlo! — Le grité pero Len tenía una mirada indiferente.

— No voy a meterme en eso — Me dijo con voz sería, al parecer también se había enojado por lo de Rui y Kaito.

— Es tu hermano — Le recordé pero Len no me hizo caso.

— ¡LEN! — gritó Rin abrazándose de él.

— Rin… pesas… —

— Que grosero, creí que me amabas— bromeó ella abrazándole aún más fuerte casi sacándole el aire al pobre rubio.

No podía quedarme allí, miré a Luka quien lucía preocupada así que ambas fuimos a seguir a Rei, atravesamos el corredor mientras vi a Rei salir hacia afuera, Luka y yo lo seguimos.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI HERMANA? — Le oí gritar, Kaito estaba afuera con Rui a su lado.

— Rei… no es lo que parece — Intentó disuadirlo ella acercándose, Rei le tomó del brazo y la acercó a ella bajando un poco su blusa notando los chupones que Kaito le había hecho anteriormente.

— ¡Eres una tonta Rui! — Le gritó él furioso, Kaito solo le miró sin temerle.

— Esto fue algo consensuado, no tienes porque molestarte — Le respondió él alterando aun más al pelinegro.

— ¡Kaito!, ¡no lo molestes! — Me acerqué yo mientras intentaba calmarlo — Rei… esto… — Pero yo no sabía que decirle para calmarlo, Rei me miró con odio.

Él me aparto fuertemente y caí al piso, luego se acercó a Kaito y lo golpeó en el rostro, Kaito le respondió y ambos empezaron a pelearse, pronto la gente que estaba dentro salió afuera para gritar cosas; Luka me ayudo a pararme del suelo pero esto era catastrófico, Rui le pedía a todos que pararan pero nadie hacia caso, a Luka y a mí nos daba miedo meternos en esa pelea ya que ambos parecían darse muy fuerte.

Entonces un chico de cabello plateado que no había visto se acercó y tomó a Kaito y otro chico de cabello purpura tomó a Rei separándolos por fin.

No sé como las cosas lograron calmarse, alguien pidió un taxi para Rei y Rui. Kaito solo entró aun molesto hacia el baño para limpiarse la cara, cuando salió gritó a todo el mundo que se fuera, así que poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse.

— Tenemos que irnos — Me dijo Luka mirándome, yo asentí pero no sabía donde estaba Rin, así que la busque en la mesa donde estaba antes pero ya no estaba allí.

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Pregunté pero no la veía por ningún lado.

— ¿Crees que ella y Len estén haciendo cosas? — Dijo Luka sonriendo, pero eso me aterro.

— ¿Qué? — Me asusté en ese instante, Len era un chico y Rin estaba ebria, Len era un lobo y ella un corderito indefenso — ¡Tengo que encontrarla! — Y el miedo me invadió, que Rin estuviera en ese momento siendo violada por Len era algo imperdonable, corrí escalera arriba hacia su habitación.

— Espera… no creo que Len se aproveche de ella — Me dijo Luka tomándome de la muñeca, pero no, en los hombres no se podía confiar, me solté rápidamente.

Abrí la puerta de una patada.

— ¡Rin! — grité entrando a la habitación, allí encontré a Len en la ventana con un cobertores y unas sábanas en el piso, y en la cama encontré a Rin totalmente dormida. — ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste? — Me acerque a ella para revisarla, pero Rin estaba bien, tenía toda su ropa y dormía profundamente.

— Nada, no le hice nada — Me dijo él ofendido, luego mire las sabanas en el suelo al parecer tenía planeado dormir en el suelo— Ella se durmió y solo la traje aquí — Confesó él sonrojándose — No me digas que creíste que me aprovecharía de ella en ese estado — Me preguntó, yo me sentí ofendida.

— ¡Eres un lobo! — Le grité mientras seguía viendo a Rin dormir.

— Oye… mi meta es que Rin se case conmigo, no lo lograría si la violará y le hiciera daño — Me dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazo.

En eso tenía razón, no creí que Len fuera el tipo de chico que respetará a una mujer, miré hacia el suelo.

— Ni loca dejaré que duermas con Rin aquí — Le contesté mientras me sentaba en la sabana en el suelo, miré hacia Luka y ella me sonrió.

— Si, no es correcto que duermas con ella a solas— Luka se acercó hacia Len y lo tomó del brazo, lo hizo acostarse en la sabana junto a nosotras.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo él nervioso — ¡No van a dormir conmigo! — Y él se sonrojo en ese instante hasta las orejas, molestar a Len fue extrañamente reconfortante.

— Rin se durmió aquí… no podemos irnos, y la otra habitación disponible es la de tu hermano y créeme que no dormiré allí — Le contesto Luka enrollándose en su brazo para provocarlo aún más.

— Cierto, si quieres irte pues adelante — Le piqué haciendo que Len frunciera el ceño.

— No, voy a dormir aquí — Dijo de mal humor acostándose y repartiéndonos los cobertores, Luka seguía abrazada a su brazo, por lo cual hice lo mismo — Cuando les dije que quería dormir con dos lesbianas… no me refería a esto — Contestó suspirando, Luka y yo reímos levemente.

— Una cosa Len, si tocas a mi novia, te castraré — Le advirtió Luka.

— Y si tocas a la mía yo te mataré — Le advertí yo también y él puso cara de tragedia.

— ¿Podrían soltarme? — Dijo él bastante incómodo.

— No, no puedo dejar que le pongas la mano a Rin — Rei mientras veía a Len sufrir, estaba quieto como un muñeco y no se movía ni un milímetro.

Cerré mis ojos y me entregué a Morfeo de nuevo.

* * *

Bien... mi primer lemon yuri(?), espero no haberlo escrito tan horrible xD, lo estaba leyendo y no podía creer que yo escribi eso (?).

Bien solo iba a decir dos cositas, si notan que cambie la portada, es un dibujo mio C:, espero les guste me esforcé mucho haciendolo.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews, la idea de este fanfic me gusta mucho, por eso no lo abandono, aunque mi experiencia escribiendo sobre parejas homos es casi nula (?), pero lo estoy intentando, pronto entraré en la uni a un semestre pesado, asi que tal vez vayan notando que me pasaré menos por acá, así que me disculpo por anticipado, gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas historias.


	14. Rin 8

— ¡Ah!, me duele la cabeza — Me quejé mientras abría mis ojos, me encontré con una pared blanca como techo, lo cual me desconcertó un poco, intenté recordar como había llegado allí, entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mí como un agua de balde fría.

Si no mal recordaba, mientras iba a buscar a alguno de mis amigos, me encontré con Rui y Kaito besándose afuera, luego Kaito tomó la mano de la chica y la dirigió hacia su habitación, lo cual me daba un gran indició de lo que iban a hacer. No podía creer que eso pasaba con una de mis amigas, Rui sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Kaito desde que la conocí, y ahora ella me hacía esto. Luego entré deprimida de nuevo a la fiesta, me senté en una silla tratando de afrontar lo que pasaba, y llegaron dos chicos que me invitaron a tomar con ellos, no pude evitar aceptar ya que me encontraba frágil.

Después de eso llegó Len con Rei y me apartaron de ellos, pero en mi débil estado emocional me hizo seguir tomando por un buen rato, incluso logré fastidiar a Len con mi actitud. Luego llegaron Luka y Miku de su pequeña fiesta privada y le contaron la verdad a Rei, por lo cual los tres se fueron, y yo me quedé sola con Len.

Me senté en la cama preocupada, esta debía ser la habitación de Len si lo que recordaba que paso después era correcto, observé alrededor y encontré una escena que no creí ver, Len estaba dormido en el suelo, pero no estaba solo, Miku estaba bastante abrazada a él, tenía medio cuerpo encima de él, y Luka también le abrazaba, pero un poco más leve, solo tenía su mano encima de la pierna de Miku, las dos chicas se veían bastante cómodas, en comparación, Len parecía tener pesadillas. En ese instante no pude evitar soltar una leve risa por esa escena, trate de buscar mi celular para tomar una foto pero sin querer lo deje caer de la cama lo cual hizo un ruido que despertó al rubio.

— ¿What the… — Empezó a decir él mientras veía la situación y suspiraba, intentó moverse, pero Miku estaba bien dormida y se veía que le pesaba, pero su novia se logró despertar también.

— Buenos di-as — Luka se sentó en el cobertor mirando a Miku dormir casi toda encima de Len.

— ¿Podrías quitármela?, aún recuerdo tu amenaza, y quiero aclarar que es ella la que me está tocando — Dijo rápidamente el rubio, Luka soltó una leve risilla por su comentario.

— ¿Por qué están durmiendo los tres juntos? — Me atreví a preguntar, yo dormí cómodamente en la cama, pero ellos tres se durmieron en el suelo, en unas posiciones muy incomodas, miles de pensamientos cruzaron en mi cabeza en ese instante, pero esa situación me dio algo de tranquilidad.

— Porque no te íbamos a dejar dormir aquí solita, y mucho menos en el estado en que terminaste — Luka cruzó sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, me miraba como si estuviera decepcionada de mí.

— Luego le puedes reprender — Le mencionó Len mientras intentaba moverse para alejar a Miku de él.

— Pero así se ve muy linda, parece disfrutar de su sueño, sería una pena despertarla — Luka le sonrió mirando a su novia, yo solo suspiré.

— ¡Please! — Len alzó un poco su voz, Luka parecía divertida por su reacción, al haber alzado la voz perturbo los sueños de Miku, quien lentamente empezó a despertar, ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que debió haber visto fue la cara de Len casi pegada a la suya.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS! — Ella rápidamente se levantó notando que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima de Len, ambos se miraron con terror — ¡Eres un pervertido! — Gritó ella alejándose un poco más de él.

— ¿Qué? — Se cuestionó él alejándose también — ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! — Se excusó rápidamente, tantas discusiones hacían que me doliera aun más la cabeza.

— ¡Intentaste aprovecharte de mí! — Chilló aun más Miku, yo solo lleve una mano a mi cabeza tratando de no escuchar sus quejidos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Le contradijo el rubio, Luka solo miraba divertida la escena.

— ¡Voy a matarte maldito enano depravado! — Le amenazó ella, Len se asustó por su amenaza y entonces Luka intervino.

— Bueno, legalmente fue al revés, tú fuiste la que se aprovechó de él — Miku se calmó en ese instante — Miku, te mueves mucho al dormir, Len cumplió y se quedó quieto—

— ¡No lo defiendas! —

— No lo defiendo, pero igual me gusta ese lado pedófilo tuyo — Miku solo se sonrojo.

— ¡Yo no soy pedófila! —

— Podrían dejar de gritar, me duele la cabeza — Les pedí mientras los tres me miraban acusadoramente.

— ¡No! — Dijeron al unisonó, estaban enojados conmigo.

— Rin, ¿cómo se te ocurre emborracharte? — me empezó a reprimir Miku, yo solo rodeé mis ojos cansada.

— Cierto, los niños menores de edad no deberían consumir licor — Dijo Len mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

— En definitiva, cada día te pareces más a tu hermana Meiko — También continuó Luka, yo solo suspiré, supongo que lo merecía de cierta manera.

— Ya basta, ninguno de ustedes es mi mamá — me levanté de la cama algo enojada, no estuvo bien que actuará así, pero yo estaba dolida por todo lo que paso.

— Vámonos ya de aquí — Miku se levantó de la cobija y ayudo a Luka a levantarse.

— Si, necesito un baño caliente para olvidar esta horrible fiesta — Comentó la chica de cabellos rosados saliendo de la habitación, ambas pasaron por un lado mío mientras yo me quedaba observando la puerta.

Después de que ellas se fueran, me di media vuelta y miré a Len, este me sonrió al darse cuenta que le miraba, sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse, no quería preguntarle, pero debía…

— Anoche… — Empecé a hablar mientras intentaba reunir valor — ¿Qué paso entre nosotros? — Terminé de formular la pregunta, Len se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacía a mí.

— ¿No recuerdas? — Preguntó él mientras yo miraba hacía el suelo bastante avergonzada — Parece que si lo recuerdas… — Susurró él seriamente.

— Lo siento — Le dije mientras intentaba no llorar, pero sentía una culpa terrible en ese momento.

— Esta bien, solo olvidémoslo — Len tocó mi cabeza suavemente mientras salía también de la habitación, suspiré fuertemente bastante frustrada.

No sé si fueron las hormonas o si solo fue por despecho, pero la noche anterior no pude evitar sentir envidia de Rui y Miku, y debido a que Len estaba conmigo, le propuse hacer cosas indecentes, él al principio estaba fastidiado con mi actitud imprudente, e intentó que me durmiera en su cama, pero mis provocaciones solo subían de tono cada vez más, incluso me monté encima de sus piernas para provocarlo más, pero la respuesta que obtuve de él no me la esperaba.

" _Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que me tengas como plato de segunda mesa que te va a consolar cuando estés triste por el idiota de mi hermano"._

Luego me apartó de él y fue cuando caí dormida en su cama bastante enojada porque no había aceptado.

Ahora mi percepción de Len había cambiado un poco, él había tenido la oportunidad de tenerme en mi fase más vulnerable y no lo hizo, me abracé a mí misma avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, quizás Luka tenía razón y cada vez me parecía más a Meiko.

— Oye, te están esperando — Me llamó Len sacándome de mis pensamientos, este notó mi expresión — ¿No te dije que lo olvidaras? — De nuevo se acercó hacía mí.

— Si, pero aun así me siento muy avergonzada — Le confesé de nuevo, Len solo suspiró.

— Bueno, ayer nadie actuó correctamente, incluso yo, te vi las pantis mientras dormías — Len sonrió traviesamente, entonces mi imagen se había caído de nuevo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Le alcé un poco la voz.

— Lo sé, lo sé, también toque uno de tus pechos, en verdad eres plana — Suspiró él mientras mi ira crecía más.

— ¡Mejor me voy! — De nuevo me irrité por su comportamiento, definitivamente ese idiota no era tan bueno como se había portado ayer.

Salí de la casa enojada, junto a Luka y Miku, ambas empezaron a hablarme de lo que había pasado con Rei, en realidad no sabía que pensar acerca de esa situación, Len tenía razón, nadie había actuado correctamente ayer, todos se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos, pero Len había sido el que se portó más maduro que el resto.

— Idiota— Susurré mientras me daba de cuenta, ¿qué necesidad había de contarme que me había tocado?, ninguna, solo lo hizo para fastidiarme y que se me pasará la vergüenza que tenía con él.

* * *

Me dijeron que continuará este fic, asi que en un momento de inspiración lo hice C:, creo que este proyecto todavia tienen mucho potencial xDD.


	15. Miku 3

La peor semana de la historia.

Así podía calificarla después de todo lo que paso el fin de semana, el chisme corrió tan rápido que al lunes, todos sabían quien se había acostado con quien, y eso me incluía a mí, aunque lo mío era menos escandaloso porque Luka y yo éramos novias y todo el mundo lo sabía, Rin parecía estar bastante afectada por lo que paso, después de todo, Rui era la única amiga que tenía en el salón de clases, y ahora ella y Kaito salían oficialmente.

Suspiré mientras seguía tocando el bajo, hoy era día de club de música y yo trataba de concentrarme, pero me irritaba ver a Len al lado de Rin mientras la molestaba, Rin trataba de ignorarlo, pero él seguía, seguía y seguía, hasta que por fin logró agotar su paciencia.

— ¡Deja de estar molestándome! — alzó ella la voz mientras los demás veían su reacción y paraban de tocar sus instrumentos.

— No estoy haciendo nada malo — Dijo él mientras sonreía como siempre, yo suspiré, también me estaba acostumbrándome a sus peleas.

— Estas tocando mi cabello, tratando de subir mi falda y acercándote demasiado — Contestó ella frustrándose aun más — ¿Algún día me dejarás en paz? — Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Uhm, creo que no — Len se acercó de nuevo a ella — Aunque si saliéramos en una cita podría calmarme— Rin solo le veía algo desorientada, incluso creí que hasta lo estaba considerando.

— Oh, una cita, ¿a dónde? — intervino rápidamente Gumi — El parque de diversiones es un mal lugar para una primera cita, sigan mi consejo — Ella misma se respondió antes de que alguno de los dos rubios dijera algo.

— Nadie dijo que íbamos a salir —

— Yo lo dije — Le interrumpió Len, Rin suspiró.

— No decidas todo por tu cuenta — Rin volvió a irritarse — ¡Dios!, si vas a seguir así entonces mejor me voy a casa — Rin soltó la guitarra en la mesa y empezó a tomar sus cosas.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? — Preguntó él mientras la seguía, Rin no respondió nada, solo salió del club de música sola.

— Si sigues así, Rin solo va a odiarte — Le mencionó Piko, Len suspiró, por un segundo noté que estaba cansado también.

— Alguien se va a rendir~ — Le dije en tono juguetón, el chico solo me miró como si dijera una locura.

— Claro que no, es solo que intentó que se distraiga de todo lo que ha pasado, pero no logró captar su atención — Y Len tenía razón, Rin parecía estar más perdida en sus pensamientos que antes, eso me preocupaba, en esos momentos no sabía que era peor para ella, si caer por Len o seguir pensando en Kaito.

— Quizás solo debas darle tiempo de duelo — Seeu Intervino también — Así solo la agobiaras, uno no puede estar todo el tiempo alejándose de los problemas — Fue el primer comentario maduro que escuche, Len pareció comprenderlo también.

— Si, entiendo — Len se veía bastante decaído también — Estoy cansado, iré a mi casa… — Len también tomo sus cosas y se fue.

— Bueno, sin el piano y la guitarra, supongo que no avanzaremos mucho, así que vámonos también — El presidente del club ordeno, así que los otros dos miembros y yo le hicimos caso.

Caminé gran parte del trayecto con Gumi, ya que nuestras casas quedaban relativamente cerca, una vez nos separamos recordé que mi madre me había pedido recoger un paquete, suspiré pesadamente mientras me dirigía hacía la oficina de correos a reclamar el dichoso paquete, después de media hora en una gran fila, por fin me lo dieron y salí de la oficina cuando vi a una chica sentada en medio de la calle.

Su cabello era blanco, ella llevaba una maleta mientras suspiraba pesadamente, su cara tenía escrita la palabra "problemas", yo me le acerque tratando de ser buena samaritana.

— Hola, ¿sucede algo? — Le pregunté sonriéndole, ella solo me miró con sus grandes ojos azules, en ese instante me sonroje, ¡esa chica era la más bonita que haya visto en la vida!

— Please, help me — Me dijo ella mientras yo me confundía, me había hablado en inglés.

— ¿Si? — Volví a repetirle.

— Yo estoy buscando a alguien — Ella se levantó del suelo esta vez hablándome en japonés — Pero me perdí — miró hacía el suelo haciendo un ademán de querer llorar.

— Tranquila, tranquila, ¿tienes la dirección? — Ella me sonrió bastante contenta.

— ¡Thank you very much! — Ella se lanzó a abrazarme fuertemente, sentí los colores subirse hasta mi cara.

"Oh dios mío, por favor Miku, recuerda que tienes novia"

— Si… ¿y la dirección? — Ella se separó de mí y buscó en su bolsillo un papelito con una dirección, me la entregó y yo solo la miré — Esta cerca — traté de sonreírle, pero al ver esa sonrisa de ese angelito sentí que me iba a derretir.

— Mi nombre es Ia — Ella se presentó con una leve reverencia, algo mal hecha, pero era tan adorable que le quite importancia.

— Soy Miku — Me presente yo también mientras empezaba a guiarla por la calle.

— Soy de estados unidos, aunque tengo sangre japonesa por parte de mi mamá, pero nunca había estado en Japón, perdón si mi japonés es extraño — Ella se avergonzó, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

— Esta bien, tranquilízate un poco — Le sugerí, ella volvió a sonreír.

¿Esta chica era de verdad?, su piel era tan blanca y perfecta, y su cabello largo y de ese color tan espectacular, sus ojos azules parecían dos zafiros brillantes, ella perfectamente podría ser una muñeca o un ángel.

— ¿Y a quién estás buscando? — Pregunté tratando de ponerle conversación para que se sintiera cómoda.

— Boyfriend — Dijo ella, eso lo entendía muy bien.

— ¿Novio? — ella asintió.

— Si, él se mudó aquí, y lo extraño tanto que decidí seguirlo — Esto empezaba a parecerse a una película de romance, lo cual me emocionaba un poco porque a mi me encantaban esas películas.

— Que suertudo debe ser tu novio — Ella asintió sonriendo.

— Si, pero yo soy la suertuda, él es un chico maravilloso, tiene tantos talentos, además es muy maduro para su edad — Y los ojos zafiros de Ia chica brillaban con gran intensidad.

— Oh, seguro hacen una pareja de ensueño — Susurré, pero ella me escuchó y se alegró aun más.

— Eso decían en mi clase, yo trabajo de modelo y en varias ocasiones trabajamos juntos, las revistas donde salíamos juntos eran las que más se vendían — Empezaba a imaginarme como sería el novio de la tal chica, debía de ser bastante guapo para salir en una revista.

— Oh, eso explica muchas cosas, eres realmente bonita — Le alabé mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco por mi piropo, ese en definitiva era mi día de suerte, conocía a una chica tan linda y tierna.

— Gracias — Susurró ella, con modestia.

En ese instante tomé mi celular y empecé a mandar un mensaje de texto a Luka.

"Luka, ¿qué piensas de los tríos?"

Luego guarde mi celular para no leer los mensajes, ojalá Ia me dejará tomarle una foto para mostrársela a mi novia, seguramente también le gustaría como lucia esa chica.

Me di de cuenta que llegamos a la calle de la dirección, me extrañé mucho porque esa calle la conocía a la perfección.

— Debe ser por aquí — Vi que los ojos de Ia empezaron a brillar de nuevo.

— Al fin podré verlo — Susurró emocionada, yo sonreí internamente, en verdad era linda.

— Él se alegrará de verte también — Le animé, la emoción de ella crecía más y más — Oh, y esa debe ser la ca…sa — Le señalé con el dedo el número de la casa, esto debía ser una broma.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijo ella mientras empezaba a correr con dirección a la casa.

— Espera… — Intenté pararla antes de que llegará a la puerta, pero la emoción de ella no le permitió escucharme, tocó el timbre rápidamente.

Me acerque a la puerta lo más rápido posible, esto debía ser una broma, si, una broma, por favor alguien dígame que esto es una broma.

— Ya voy — Oí la voz de un chico mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta, una vez la abrió encontré a Len detrás de ella.

— ¡LEN! — Gritó Ia mientras le saltaba encima.

— ¡Waaa! — Gritó él yéndose directo al suelo.

— Esto no puede ser… — Veía como la chica le abrazaba aún más fuerte.

— ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! — Dijo ella, Len solo estaba asustado por todo lo que pasaba, me miró a mí sin comprender que pasaba.

— ¿Ia? — Ella se separó de él — ¿Qué haces aquí! — Exclamó mientras trataba de alejarse de ella.

— Te extrañaba mucho, Darling — Ella sonrió.

— Esto es increíble — musité aun sin poder llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? — Len la separó un poco para alejarse definitivamente, ella sonrió.

— Tu mamá — Len suspiró pesadamente mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué ella hizo eso? — Le preguntó mientras Ia le miraba curiosa.

— ¿No te alegras de verme? — Y por fin la chica entendía que Len no le alegraba de verla allí.

— No es que no me alegre… bueno, en realidad estoy impactado — Confesó él — ¿y qué haces con ella? — Me preguntó a mí.

— La encontré perdida, y la traje aquí… — Yo fruncí el ceño, Len tenía una novia en estados unidos mientras le coqueteaba a Rin — Todos los de tu familia son iguales — Crucé mis brazos molesta.

— No es lo que crees — Len me miró incómodo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó ella mirándonos desconfiada.

— Pasa que este chico de aquí es un… —

— ¡Te dije que no es lo que crees! — Me levantó la voz frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah si? — Len suspiró mientras yo puse mis manos en la cintura desafiándolo.

— Ia — Len suavizo un poco su voz para referirse a ella — Dime, ¿leíste las cartas que te deje? — Preguntó él, la chica asintió.

— Si, pero vine a arreglar las cosas — Len volvió a suspirar.

— No hay nada que arreglar — Ia por fin desvaneció su cara de alegría.

— Pero Len, no lo entiendo — Ella puso las manos a nivel de su barbilla, yo pude ver como la tristeza empezaba a invadirla.

— Te dije muy claramente que te dejaba — Y eso fue bastante cruel.

— Pero… vine a buscarte — Ella se justificó.

— Ia, lo nuestro se terminó… la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que en algún momento haya empezado — Len solo cerró sus ojos mientras los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban completamente.

— Pero solo fue una pelea, Darling — Susurró ella.

— No fue una pelea… no puede haber una pelea cuando ni siquiera nos vemos — Len cruzó sus brazos, molesto.

— Pero sabes que era por trabajo — Len suspiró.

— Exactamente por eso, no puedes tener una relación con alguien a quien apenas ves — Len bufó — Ahora, por si no te quedo claro, te dejo — Yo solo veía la escena sin creérmelo, ¿ese en verdad era Len Kagamine?, porque hasta a mí me dolió esa forma de hablar.

— Podrías tratar este tema con más tacto — Le recriminé por ello.

— Ya lo traté con tacto y me siguió hasta aquí, así que lo siento, pero vuelve a estados unidos — La chica había empezado a derramar lágrimas ahí mismo, yo me le acerqué y le abracé para consolarla.

"por favor perdóname Luka".

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? — Le grité dolida, porque solo un monstruo le diría eso a la chica que lo siguió hasta otro país por amor y en menos de cinco minutos la despacha.

— ¿Cruel? — Él me miró como si dijera algún disparate— No puedes entenderlo—

— ¡Entonces explícalo! — Le exigí saber, Len solo le miró incómodo.

— Len… por favor — Ia le rogó, pero el rubio suspiró cansado.

— Ya no se puede arreglar, ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona — Aquello fue suficiente para terminar de romperle el corazón a la chica, ella lloró a un más fuerte y se soltó de mi abrazó para salir corriendo.

No creí que pudiera odiar aun más a Len, pero esta vez me sorprendió, intenté asesinarlo con la mirada, se veía realmente arrepentido por haber hecho llorar al pobre angelito.

— No me mires así, yo quise dejar las cosas claras con ella, pero no pude — No quise escucharlo más, me di media vuelta y seguí a Ia.

Ia corrió por dos cuadras, antes de caer al piso a llorar fuertemente, la alcancé al poco tiempo sintiendo mucha lastima por ella, ella lloraba desconsolada, yo solo me senté a su lado sin saber que decirle, le pase un pañuelo para limpiarle sus lágrimas y tratar de al menos estar a su lado, después de todo la única persona que conocía en este país acababa de botarla de la manera más cruel.

— No le hagas caso a ese rubio oxigenado, es un idiota — Le comenté, ella solo miraba al suelo deprimida.

— No entiendo que paso, íbamos tan bien — Trataba de comprenderla, ella estaba enamorada de él.

— ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo? — Pregunté, ella suspiró.

— Cuatro meses o seis… no recuerdo —

— ¿Y qué te dijo cuándo se fue? —

— Solo me dejo una carta, porque yo estaba en un viaje de trabajo, no lo veía hace tres meses y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, y finalmente cuando llego, me encuentro con la carta— Yo quedé impresionada.

— ¿Y cuándo leíste la carta? —

— Antes de ayer — Ella suspiró, y yo suspiré, empezaba a entender a Len.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarlo antes? — La verdad es que Len ya llevaba aquí como un mes y ella apenas se enteraba que la dejaban.

— Estaba en un lugar remoto sin señal — Ella dijo con total naturalidad, yo quería golpearla porque con cada palabra que decía, más me obligaba a pedirle una disculpa a Len.

— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? — Ella solo se levantó.

— Supongo que tengo que volver a casa — Era la primera cosa lógica que decía después de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sabes volver al aeropuerto? — Ella asintió.

— Solo tomaré un taxi, muchas gracias por ayudarme — Ella hizo una leve reverencia y trato de sonreírme, pero aun seguía triste.

— No te preocupes, buena suerte — Y solo la vi tomar el taxi mientras me despedía de la mano de ella.

"Es bonita, pero tonta, en definitiva, Luka es mejor", Pensé para mí misma mientras me daba la vuelta.

.

.

* * *

 **Mini punto de vista de Rin.**

— ¿Por qué Meiko siempre me manda este tipo de ropa? — Fui a recoger el paquete que me había enviado mi hermana, le había contado todo lo que había pasado y decidió levantarme el ánimo mandándome ropa otra vez, suspiré mientras salía de la oficina de correos.

Entonces me tropecé con una maleta cayéndome al piso y cayendo justo en un charco de agua, esta semana no era la mía, bueno, no había tenido buena suerte desde que el desgraciado de Len había llegado a mi vida.

— I'm so sorry! — Oí hablar a una chica mientras ella me ayudaba a levantar, al parecer la maleta era de ella.

— No se preocupe — Le respondí por inercia, ya sabía que significaba eso porque Len ya me lo había dicho antes.

—Lo siento — Ella lloraba, aquello no era para tanto.

— Tranquila, estoy bien — ella asintió levemente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus hermosos ojos azules, por lo cual me confundí, no parecía llorar por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunté por inercia, ella solo me miró, la palabra "problemas" se dibujó en su cara.

— Perdí mi cartera con mis documentos y mi dinero, así que no puedo volver a mi país— Contestó mientras empezaba a llorar más.

— Oh… —

— ¡No logró entender porque soy tan torpe! — Ella exclamó mientras alzaba un poco la voz y lloraba aun más fuerte, la gente empezó a mirarnos.

"Dios mío bendito… ¿en qué me metí?", pensé mientras cerraba los ojos cansada.

* * *

Bien, otro capitulo, con una invitada especial :v, bueno, los fics sin drama no son buenos fics, ¿cierto?

Muchas gracias a Ana y al invitado misterioso por comentar C:, sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar este fic, en parte porque me di de cuenta que yo solo puedo con un fandom a la vez, y en esa época empezó mi amor por el pinecest y me fui para allá. y de por allá me exigen que vuelva con el fic que les deje pendiente xDD, bueno, algún día terminaré ese porque en ese me fue muy bien, pero ahora solo aproveche que tengo algo de tiempo libre para continuar este que hace rato lo tenía olvidado, últimamente me están dando ganas de continuar otro fic que también tenía olvidado y que deje el capitulo a la mitad (no voy a decir cual :v).

Como este proyecto es algo largo, espero poder traer más capitulos proximamente (porque viene semana santa), pero no sé si tendré fuerzas para continuar todos, ojala me de, pero mientras, solo están fijos las continuaciones de Kagami no mahou porque ya están escritas hasta junio. nos vemos proximamente.


	16. Rin 9

Entonces allí me encontraba en mi habitación con la extraña que me encontré en la calle, simplemente no tuve el corazón para dejarla allá tirada, además la chica era tan bonita que alguien podría y secuestrarla o hacerle algo, la cuestión es que ahora era de noche y yo la ocultaba en mi cuarto porque no quería que mi padre se diera de cuenta que estaba albergando a extraños en mi casa. Ella se cambió la ropa por un pijama, que era blanca, esa chica parecía sacada de una revista, porque su cabello era tan largo y de un color tan peculiar, no podía dejar de mirarla, y si Miku la viera seguro se enamoraría a primera vista de ella.

— Thank you — Ella se sentó al lado de mi cama sonriéndome.

— De nada — Le contesté casi sin pensarlo — ¿Y ya pudiste comunicarte con tu familia? — Ella suspiró pesadamente.

— Si… me regañaron — Ia solo miró hacía el suelo bastante afligida — Me vine sin pedir permiso, así que están muy enojados conmigo — Era natural que estuvieran enojados con ella, ella volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Y le motive a hablar, ella solo me miró afligida.

— No valió la pena — Su voz sonaba a punto de romperse.

— ¿Por qué? — La curiosidad me invadía, aunque eso solo hizo que ella derramará una lágrima — Lo siento, lo siento — Ia negó lentamente.

— Esta bien, quisiera hablar sobre ello — Yo solo me quede callada esperando a que ella prosiguiera— Hace unos meses, me di de cuenta que me gustaba un chico, así que le pedí salir conmigo y él acepto — Y hasta allí era una historia feliz — Pero debido a mi trabajo, pasábamos mucho tiempo alejados, de hecho, creo que solo logramos salir dos veces y ya—

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Me atreví a preguntar de nuevo.

— Me dieron un trabajo en una película, así que fui a trabajar en la película por unos meses, cuando volví, un amigo me entregó una carta de él diciendo que debía mudarse a Japón y que nuestra relación no podía seguir por la distancia — Ella apretó sus manos fuertemente, tratando de ser fuerte.

— Oh… entiendo — Yo suspiré — De por si era difícil por el tiempo, ahora la distancia sería peor—

— Si… pero yo no lograba comprenderlo del todo, pensé que se había enojado conmigo, así que decidí buscarlo para retomar las cosas, porque mientras estaba trabajando, me di de cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era verlo otra vez — Yo sonreí un poco al ver los honestos sentimientos de Ia — Pero…—

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Pregunté expectante.

— Dijo que no quería volver y que se había enamorado de otra persona — La voz de la pobre Ia se quebró.

— Que horrible — Yo empecé a sentir tristeza también, era imposible no sentir empatía por Ia, no parecía ser una mala persona.

— Si, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada, si él no me quiere entonces no puedo obligarlo a nada — ¿Y qué se le puede decir a una chica rechazada en estos casos?

— ¿Y vas a rendirte? — Pregunté alzando una ceja.

— ¿Eh? — Ella me miró confundida.

— ¡No puedes rendirte! — Le anime mientras le sonreía — ¿Viniste todo este camino para esto? — Ella me seguía mirando confundida, pestañeaba de vez en cuando — ¿De verdad te quieres rendir sin dar la pelea?, ¿acaso no lo amas? — Ella negó.

— Por supuesto que lo amo —

— Entonces no debes de irte, tienes que quedarte a demostrarle que lo quieres—

— Pero él ya…—

— ¡Eso no importa! — Levanté un poco mi voz frustrada — ¡La única manera de que pierdas su amor es si dejas a esa otra chica ganar! — Ia se veía indecisa.

— ¿Crees que le pueda ganar? — Me preguntó ella.

— ¡Claro que si! — Le afirme decisivamente — ¿qué clase de idiota deja a una chica tan linda como tú? — Ella pareció animarse con mi comentario.

— Solo él… — murmuró ella de mejor humor — quizás tengas razón, no puedo irme sin intentarlo una vez más — Ella se animó de repente, yo le sonreí.

— Claro que si, solo ve y habla una vez más con él y déjale en claro que Ia no se rinde — ella asintió energéticamente.

— ¡Si, no dejaré que nadie más tome a mi chico! —

— ¡Exacto! — Ambas nos tomamos de las manos y nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

— No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte, Rin — Yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

— No tienes que hacerlo, con tal que no te dejes ver de mi padre, estamos bien — Ia soltó una leve risa.

— Claro, después de todo, no muchas personas toman bien alojar a un completo extraño — Eso era lo que me tenía nerviosa con su presencia — solo será hasta mañana hasta que me envíen dinero — prometió ella, yo asentí.

— No podía dejar a una linda chica en la calle —

— Yo no sabía que hacer, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era ir a buscarlo otra vez… pero… —

— No puede ser tan malo, ¿o si? — Ella negó.

— No lo es, él me recibiría, pero sería muy incómodo — Admitió ella.

— Me imagino que su familia tampoco lo tomaría bien — Ella negó.

— Menos mal me recibiste — Ella me abrazó delicadamente, yo le devolví el abrazo, en verdad era una chica cariñosa.

— Ya dejemos el tema y vayamos a dormir — Ella asintió mientras se acostaba en el suelo donde le había puesto un colchón para que durmiera cómodamente.

— Oye Rin, ¿tienes novio? — se atrevió a preguntar ella, en ese instante no supe que responderle.

— No, no lo tengo — ya que Ia se había sincerado conmigo, yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y tienes a alguien que te guste? — Yo suspiré.

— Si, si tengo a alguien, pero… —

— But? —

— Es complicado — admití cerrando mis ojos — esa persona jamás me vera de esa manera — desperté la curiosidad de la chica que me insistía con su mirada que le siguiera contando — Es un chico que conozco desde que era una niña pequeña, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero de alguna forma termine cayendo enamorada de él — Ella sonrió un poco.

— Suena muy lindo — Yo negué rápidamente.

— Aunque yo lo quiero mucho, no puedo negar sus defectos, y uno de ellos es que es un gran mujeriego — Ia rio levemente.

— ¿Enserio? — Yo asentí.

— Cada mes tiene a una chica distinta — Ella solo siguió riendo.

— ¿No significa eso que él nunca se ha enamorado de verdad? — Esa pregunta me dejo pensando.

— No lo sé, no sé en que piensa — Me recosté en la cama, el recuerdo de Kaito-nii con Rui volvía a mí y me daban ganas de llorar.

— Lo siento — Ia se disculpó.

— Tranquila, no es tu culpa — Al parecer Ia quería animarme como yo lo había hecho con ella, pero la situación era diferente, al menos el chico que ella amaba la veía de forma romántica, pero yo solo era la hermana menor de Kaito.

En unos minutos sentí a la chica respirar pausadamente, se había dormido profundamente, seguramente porque el horario que tiene estaba cambiado, así que yo decidí seguir su ejemplo y trate de dormir también.

Al otro día fue una odisea, le dije a Ia que se ocultará en mi habitación hasta que mi padre saliera de la casa, y ella obedientemente lo hizo, una vez mi padre salió de la casa hacia su trabajo, yo deje que Ia saliera a desayunar, luego la acompañe hasta el banco donde ella esperaba que le hubieran mandado dinero, pero nada.

— ¿Y ahora que deberíamos hacer? — Me preguntó ella desanimada.

— No sé, yo tengo que ir a la escuela, así que no sé donde te puedas quedar mientras salgo —

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Ella me preguntó mientras sonreía, yo suspiré.

— A la escuela no — Crucé mis brazos algo molesta, era una idea tonta.

— Si me escondo por los alrededores nadie me notará — La verdad es que no era mi problema si la encontraban y la echaban de la escuela, así que supuse que no sería problema si estaba tonteando por ahí en vez de dejarla en la calle.

Volvimos a casa y le preste a Ia uno de mis uniformes viejos, ella lucia como cualquier estudiante, pero esperaba que pudiera camuflarse, debido a que era tan bonita, llamaba terriblemente la atención. Entonces pensé en una gran idea mientras íbamos a la escuela.

— Si alguien te pregunta algo, solo di que tienes que ir a tu club y vas al club de música y te escondes allí — Ia asintió alegre.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Ella caminaba alegremente a mi lado, al principio todos nos miraban porque nadie la identificaba, pero entonces entre a la escuela con ella y antes de que sonará la campana la lleve al salón de música.

— Escúchame, solo puedes salir cuando haya mucha gente alrededor — Le advertí, y como la niña buena que era ella me hizo caso — nos vemos — me despedí dejándola en el club de música mientras iba a mi salón de clase.

No esperaba que lo arruinará o algo parecido, igual, si la encontraban solo fingiría que no la conocía y ya. Llegué a mi salón de clase y de nuevo empezó mi tormento, desde que había pasado lo de Rui, ya no me quería sentar al lado de ella, así que cambie mi puesto por el más alejado que tuviera, y ese era atrás de Len.

— Buenos días — Le saludé, ya que casualmente él estaba distraído mirando hacia otro lado, con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Ah? — Dijo él observándome— oh, buenos días — Dijo desinteresadamente lo cual me hizo sentir algo raro, él no era así, normalmente me saltaría encima a decirme alguna babosada y elogiarme.

No hice mucho caso de eso y me senté atrás de él, de nuevo no me prestó atención, era un comportamiento inusual.

— Len — Le llamé de nuevo, él me observó confundido — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunté, él suspiró, algo muy malo tenía que estar pasándole.

— Si… — Yo no me creía ese cuento.

— No te estás portando como usualmente lo haces — Len solo desvió su mirada.

— Hay días en los que no eres el centro de mi mundo, Rin — Eso lo dijo seriamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla de nuevo.

— Oooooooh — Rei se burló de mí mientras escuchaba nuestra conversación — Parece que alguien se rindió con la princesita —

— No me digas princesa — Lo rete enarcando las cejas, pero Rei no dejaba de burlarse.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — Le preguntó esta vez Rei, ignorándome olímpicamente.

— Solo… — Len volvió a mirarme, lo cual me confundió aun más — Solo he sido un idiota —

— Siempre lo has sido — Le dije pero él no reaccionaba — ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora? —

— Parece que alguien esta interesada — Rei intervino de nuevo.

— No lo estoy — Bufé molesta por su comentario.

— ¿Entonces por qué insistes en preguntarle? — Me confrontó de nuevo Rei, yo me sonroje, no es como si estuviera interesada en la vida de Len o algo así, es solo que verlo decaído no era común.

— Solo me preocupa que este enfermo o algo así — Dije antes de que se hiciera ideas locas en su cabeza.

— Ah, ¿la oíste?, la princesa está preocupada por su enamorado — Rei de nuevo abriendo su boca para burlarse.

— Gracias… — Murmuró Len, yo le observé de nuevo y vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — Len por fin sonrió.

— Porque te preocupo, eso significa que ya estoy en tu corazón, ¿no es así? — Mencionó él volviendo a tener ánimo, yo quería golpearme en ese momento.

— ¡No significa eso! —

— ¿Entonces qué significa? — Me cuestionó Rei, ahora ambos se aliaban para molestarme.

— Cualquiera puede preocuparse por un compañero de clase —Me justifique en ese momento.

— Es una excusa muy rebuscada — Suspiré ante el comentario de Rei.

— ¡Tómenlo como quieran!, ¡ni se porque me molesto en hablarles! — Crucé mis brazos mientras volteaba mi mirada para otro lado.

¿Por qué me molesto en hablarles?, era obvio, porque estaba sola y era los únicos en el salón que me intentaban hablar, en especial Len.

— Y bien, ¿qué te paso? — Rei me ignoró de nuevo.

— Bueno, alguien vino a buscarme y … — antes de que pudiera continuar con su relato, Len fue interrumpido por el profesor que entró a dar clases.

La clase empezó, todo volvió en calma, mis pensamientos estaban en ese momento con Ia, esperaba que no le fuera a pasar algo mientras estaba en clase, aunque en una escuela era difícil que algo malo le pasara, mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba, yo solo miraba el reloj y sentí un gran alivió cuando el timbre sonó. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a buscar a Miku, necesitaba una aliada que me ayudará con el asunto de Ia.

La encontré donde usualmente la encontraba, ella me sonrió al verme.

— Rin, no vas a creer lo que me paso ayer — Dijo ella acercándose rápidamente.

— Y tú no vas a creer lo que me paso ayer — Le respondí a ella.

— Bien, yo primero —

— No, necesito que vengas conmigo — La tomé de la muñeca mientras la llevaba por todo el colegio hacia el salón de música.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me preguntó.

— Veras, ayer me encontré con un problema y necesito que me ayudes a solucionarlo — Le explique rápidamente, ella solo asintió levemente.

Entramos al salón de música e Ia estaba allí sentada al lado del piano, algo aburrida, cuando nos vio nos sonrió.

— ¡Miku! — grito Ia alegremente.

— ¡Ia! — Gritó Miku sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? — Dije yo confundida, Ia se acercó rápidamente a Miku le dio un abrazo — ¿Se conocen? — Pregunté mientras Miku me miraba.

— Si… algo así — Me dijo mi amiga mientras la chica de cabello blanco se le separaba.

— Me alegro tanto de verte — Ia le sonrió radiantemente, vi a Miku sonrojarse, algo no me cuadraba aquí.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? — Les pregunte.

— Miku me ayudo a encontrar la casa de mi novio — Ia me respondió rápidamente.

—Oh… —

—Rin… — Miku me susurró, su cara se veía realmente perturbada — ¿por qué estás con ella? — Me preguntó.

— Ayer perdí mi billetera con mis documentos y mi dinero, Rin me encontró y me ayudo — Ia le respondió poniéndose a mi lado — Muchas gracias chicas, sin ustedes yo estaría perdida —

— Así que la ayudaste — Miku solo me observaba incomoda — ¿Podemos hablar? — Me preguntó Miku, yo asentí rápidamente, ahora ella tomaba mi muñeca y me sacaba del salón de música.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Miku no hablaba — ¿acaso es mala persona? — Ella parecía meditarlo.

— No es que sea mala persona, pero… creo que hay algo que no sabes de ella — Yo solo la miré temiendo de que me dijera que era alguna especie de psicópata y que dormí junto a ella.

— ¿Y qué es? — Temí preguntar, Miku se veía algo indecisa sobre contarme.

— Bueno, verás el novio de Ia, mejor dicho, el ex de Ia es… — Miku empezó a contarme cuando oí un estruendo en el salón de música.

— ¡Ia! — ambas entramos a mirar que había pasado.

— Lo siento, solo quería mirarlo — Miku en ese instante vio a su precioso bajo en el suelo y casi le da un soponcio.

— ¡Mi bajo! — Ella corrió a mirar si tenía algún daño colateral, Ia estaba avergonzada por haberlo tirado — ¡Tiene un rayón! — Se alarmó ella tratando de borrarlo con los dedos.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Volvió a disculparse ella, Miku respiró profundamente mientras me miraba a mi.

— Rin, quizás Ia debería estar en un lugar donde no haya nada que pueda romper — Me dijo con un tono tranquilo, pero sabía por dentro que me quería matar lentamente.

— Si… vamos — Tomé a la chica de la muñeca mientras caminaba apresurada antes de que Miku enloqueciera.

Corrí con Ia por los pasillos y la lleve a un lugar donde no había profesores a la vista.

— No quería tirarlo, solo fue un accidente — Ella se justificó bastante preocupada.

— No te preocupes, luego se le pasara — Y ahora había perdido a mi aliada y al cuarto donde debía ocultarla, lo bueno es que era el descanso y todos los estudiantes iban de aquí para allá.

— La escuela parece muy divertida — Ia veía a los alrededores, al parecer no había salido del salón.

— No todo es divertido — Le contesté, pero ella empezó a caminar por los corredores para mirar todos los salones.

La seguí de cerca mientras salíamos hacía las canchas, allí había gente jugando futbol, en ese momento vi a Len quien estaba sentado en una mesa mirando hacia el cielo, esa melancolía que mantenía no era normal, y de verdad me daba curiosidad que le pasaba. Ia se entretuvo observando a los chicos jugar, así que aproveché para acercarme a Len, quizás si le pedía ayuda este haría algo por ella. Len ni siquiera se dio de cuenta de mi presencia, así que le bloqueé su campo de visión.

— Hola — Intenté ser buena y me senté a su lado, él solo me observó extrañado — No es normal como estás actuando — Le dije mientras él se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

— Ya se me pasará — Respondió él mirando hacía la nada de nuevo.

— ¿No quieres contarme? —Len negó suavemente con la cabeza — ¿Por qué? — Le interrogue de nuevo, Len suspiró.

— No creo que es algo que te interese —

— Supongo que no… pero… ya que no me interesa, entonces no te juzgaré si me cuentas — Len parecía tantear las posibilidades.

— ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en mí? — Me cuestionó, yo no supe que responderle.

— No hay una razón en especial, solo pensé en que ahora que somos amigos, podríamos hablar más — Len pareció interesarse de pronto en mi.

— ¿Somos amigos? — Volvía a preguntar.

— Si, supongo que si… — Volví a responderle.

— ¿Desde cuándo soy tu amigo? — Len parecía interesado en esa cuestión.

— No hay una fecha en especial —

— Dime — Yo solo miré hacia otro lado, si seguía así iba a empezar a avergonzarme.

— Solo me di de cuenta que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, eso nos hace amigos, ¿cierto? — Eso no parecía convencerlo.

— Según esa lógica si pasamos más tiempo juntos entonces algún día simplemente seremos novios y luego esposos y luego… —

— No exageres— Lo detuve antes de que su imaginación se desbordará.

— Déjame soñar — Len por fin parecía animarse.

— ¿Vas a contarme que te pasa? — Volví a preguntarle, Len dejo de sonreír.

— Herí a alguien que era importante para mí, no quería hacerlo, pero sentí que si no lo hacía, esa persona podría hacerse ilusiones que no debería tener — Eso sonó algo realmente complicado, no se me ocurría algo bueno para decirle.

— Si te sientes tan mal podrías disculparte — Él no parecía muy convencido de eso.

— Tal vez… pero no sabes lo difícil que es tener que romperle el corazón a alguien — Eso me sorprendió, no sabía exactamente que hubiera pasado entre Len y esa persona.

— Te lo he roto a ti — Rei levemente, él también rio.

— Te falta mucho para queme rompas el corazón princesa —

— Lo sé, lo sé, eres bastante terco —

— Gracias… — Me sorprendí por eso.

— Yo no he hecho nada — Él negó suavemente.

— Has hecho mas que suficiente — Len se acercó hacía mi cara para besar mi mejilla, fue tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuve.

— ¡Ah! — Oí un ruido en ese instante y vi a Ia quien se había caído en el suelo y me miraba impresionada por algo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le dije, Len la miró y se sorprendió de verla allí.

— ¿Ia? — Len la llamó, Ia se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

— ¡No te estoy siguiendo! — Aclaró ella rápidamente, parecía estar nerviosa — Yo… — Y ella me miró como si algo le doliera.

— ¿Se conocen? — Pregunté tontamente, era obvio que se conocían.

— Pues… — Len se veía incómodo, en ese instante caí en cuenta.

— No puede ser… — Susurré para mí misma mirando a la chica.

Len era el novio de Ia…

Len tenía novia.

¡LEN TENÍA NOVIA MIENTRAS ME COQUETEABA!

Dentro de mi pecho sentí una gran punzada.

— No te imagines cosas que no son — Len me dijo, pero yo ya me había armado todo un mapa mental en mi cabeza.

— No me estoy imaginando nada… — Intenté calmarme internamente, no podía dejar que esto me afectará, además recordaba que Ia me había dicho que su novio le había terminado antes de irse, así que técnicamente Len era un hombre libre o algo así.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor, esperen… ¿por qué me hace sentir mejor?

— Yo perdí mi billetera y mis papeles, así que Rin me ayudo incluso sin conocerme — Len me miró cuando Ia le dijo eso.

— ¿Enserio? — Yo asentí.

— No sabía que tú eras… bueno que eras — ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?, no logró entenderme en estos momentos.

— Gracias por ayudarla — Len de nuevo me agradeció, pero esto no se sentía bien.

— Yo no sabía que Rin era… — Ella tampoco podía decirlo, era un momento supremamente incómodo.

— Oh, si… Rin es… — Len parecía meditarlo — My most special person— Al final lo dijo en inglés, no sabía muy bien que había dicho, pero estoy segura que era algo muy malo por la cara que puso Ia.

— Yo pensaba en volver a buscarte para decir que no me iba a rendir, pero… ahora veo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad — Ella sonrió tristemente, pero luego me miró a mí y se me acercó para tomarme de las manos — I lose —

— ¿Eh? — Yo la veía confundida en ese momento.

— Me alegro que sea Rin la persona de la que te enamoraste porque sé que ella es una muy buena persona— Ahora estaba el doble de confundida.

— Lamento que terminará así, yo intenté buscarte cuando iba a irme para dejar las cosas en orden, pero no pude contactarme contigo — Len se disculpó con ella, Ia le sonrió.

— Entiendo, aun así, gracias por salir conmigo Len — Ella le sonrió sinceramente, Len solo se sonrojo un poco, algo incómodo por lo que había dicho.

— Para la próxima vez, no te vayas por tanto tiempo sin un teléfono — Ella rio ante el comentario, por alguna razón ya no parecía estar triste.

— Y bien, ¿desde cuándo son novios? — Me preguntó ella, yo me sonroje hasta las orejas.

— ¡No lo somos! — Le hice entender rápidamente.

— Pero parecían muy cercanos hace un minuto — Ella me miraba confundida.

— ¡Eso lo hizo por su cuenta! — y lo señalé a él — ¡Es un acosador y aprovechado!, lo único que ha hecho desde que llego ha sido atormentar mi existencia, no me deja ni un solo día en paz y todos los días dice que me voy a casar con él, siempre intenta levantarme la falda y trata de acercarse para robarme besos, ¡incluso se unió al mismo club que yo para acecharme! — Me quejé yo, ella solo pestañeó confundida por lo que dije.

— Rin… querida, Ia apenas maneja el japonés, si le hablas muy rápido no te va a entender — Yo suspiré cansada.

— Si, lo único que entendí es que Len te levanta la falda, parece que avanzan muy rápido en su relación — Ella sonrió amablemente.

— ¡Te equivocas! — Yo ya no sabía que hacer.

— Te apoyaré Len — Ahora ella le dijo decidida.

— Pero a mí me gusta otra persona— Intenté quejarme.

— Oh cierto, hablaste sobre eso ayer— Ia puso una mano en su mentón meditando — No sé que le ves, Len es mejor partido — Ella sonrió con total confianza, Len sonrió también.

— Escúchala, ella sabe de lo que habla— Len cruzó sus brazos complacido.

— Si se van a poner en ese plan, entonces tú te encargas de ella — Me di media vuelta algo enojada, esto ya no era justo.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué haces aquí y con ese uniforme? — Ella soltó una leve risita.

— Solo quería conocer la escuela de Rin —

Así ellos empezaron a conversar mientras me seguían, yo iba hacía el salón de música para hablar con Miku de nuevo, ahora que Ia se había arreglado con Len, ella ya no tenía porque quedarse en mi casa, lo cual era una gran solución a mis dilemas, al menos que se quede con Len mientras llega su ayuda, incluso si se arreglan mientras tanto, a mí no me interesaba, por supuesto que no, claro que no me interesaba si ellos dos volvían y se casaban y tenían tres hijos en una gran casa, después de todo yo estaba enamorada de Kaito, así que lo que hiciera Len con Ia no era algo de mi asunto.

Entré al salón de música y Miku me observó, aun trataba de quitarle el rayón a su bajo, entonces cuando vio a Len entrar con Ia se sorprendió.

— ¿Ustedes dos no habían peleado? — Miku la cuestionó, al parecer Miku sabía que Len era el ex novio de Ia.

¿Y NO ME LO HABÍA DICHO!, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si trato de decírmelo.

— Ah, nos arreglamos — Ia le contestó.

— ¿Volvieron? — Ella la veía incrédula.

— No — Len le contestó esta vez — Ia entendió que lo nuestro ya paso de ciclo — Ella asintió levemente.

— Además me enteré de que Rin es la nueva novia de Len, así que decidí apoyarlos ya que si hay alguien más adecuada para Len, esa seguramente es Rin — Miku me miró a mí, yo solo le hice una seña de que no preguntará.

— Oh, ¿de verdad la vas a apoyar? — Ia asintió.

— Claro, Rin es una muy buena persona y Len también lo es, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos — Esta chica debía de ser masoquista, le hice otra seña a Miku para que dejará de preguntarle cosas, después de todo no quería que empezará a llorar delante de nosotros.

— Si eso piensas — Miku dejo el bajo donde usualmente lo dejaba.

En esos instantes sonó el timbre, volvimos a dejar a Ia sola en el salón de música mientras volvíamos a nuestros salones de clase, Len parecía de mejor humor y yo volvía al humor gruñón que tenía desde que le conocí, esperamos hasta que las clases se terminaran para ir a la casa de Len a buscar la billetera de Ia.

No quería ir a la casa de Len, últimamente solo sufría cada vez que iba a ese lugar, no es que me importaran las novias de mi nii-san, pero esta vez había sido mi amiga, una de las personas que sabía que a mi me gustaba, eso no se hace, nunca se debería hacerse a una amiga.

— Bien… — Len abrió la puerta mientras miraba por el piso — Quizás tu billetera cayó por acá— Veía a ambos chicos mirar hacía el suelo buscando la dichosa billetera, apenas estábamos en la puerta.

— No lo sé, quizás la tiré en la calle — Ia se veía muy confundida.

— ¿Por qué buscamos en la entrada? — Pregunté a Len, este me miró.

— Oh bueno… — él desvió la mirada incómodo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en la entrada?

— Solo que aquí tiré a Len al suelo para abrazarle — Me terminó de contestar Ia, ella gateaba por el suelo mirando todo el suelo.

— ¿Ya llegaste Len? — Oí la voz de mi nii-san, él bajo por las escaleras rápidamente — Papá dijo que fuéramos a hacer el mercado — Kaito se acercó al corredor cuando nos vio.

— Hola Kaito-nii — Le saludé, aunque se me notaba que era incómodo hablarle, pero él solo me sonrió como siempre.

— Hola Rin — En ese instante miró a Ia — Ho-hola chica que no conozco — Creo que Len también se dio de cuenta de la manera cazadora como mi nii-san miró a Ia porque vi que frunció el ceño molesto.

— Hola — Ia se levantó del suelo y le sonrió.

— Vaya, no conocía a esta amiga tuya Rin — Se dirigió hacia mí.

— No es mi amiga — Le aclaré rápidamente.

— ¿No lo somos? — Ella me miró como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— Bueno, solo te conozco desde ayer — Intenté justificarme.

— Pero yo creí que éramos amigas — Ella volvía a mirarme con sus ojitos de angelito.

— Podríamos serlo… — dudaba un poco en darle alguna respuesta.

— Me esforzaré para que así sea — Ella me sonrió, mi nii-san carraspeó al sentirse ignorado.

— Soy Kaito, soy el hermano de Len — Ia en ese momento volvió a sonreírle.

— ¿Su hermano mayor? — él asintió — Len me habló mucho sobre ti, él te quiere mucho — Len suspiró cansado, al parecer ya se le había pasado esa fase de hermanito cariñoso.

— Ah, ¿eres amiga de Len? — Ia miró hacía Len y tuvo un leve sonrojo.

— Fuimos novios — Admitió ella, vi en ese momento como Len desvió su mirada avergonzado.

Todo esto me molesta.

— ¿Eh?, ¿tenías una novia? — Ahora Kaito lucía sorprendido.

— Si, la tenía antes de venir aquí — Le aclaró Len — Y ayer vino a verme, pero se le perdió una billetera, ¿la has visto? — Le cuestionó Len.

— Creo que papá encontró una esta mañana y la puso encima del refrigerador — Contestó mi nii-san.

— Debe ser la mía — Ia se emocionó y paso al lado de Kaito sin siquiera mirarlo, entró a la cocina para buscar su billetera.

— Kaito-nii~ — Len fingió el mismo tono que yo usaba cuando lo llamaba, se acercó hacía Kaito y lo jalo de la camisa para atraerlo hacía él, yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida — ¿Podrías dejar esas intenciones con mis mujeres? — La voz de Len sonaba molesta.

— ¿Cuáles intenciones? — Kaito fingió no saber de que estaba hablando — Además estás asustando a Rin — Kaito me miró a mí mientras me sonreía.

— Te lo advierto de una vez, ni te atrevas a coquetearle a Ia— Len lo soltó — Es muy importante para mí — Len terminó de entrar a la sala.

Odio esto… lo odio… el dolor en mi pecho no se iba.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Kaito murmuró él de mal humor — Lamentó que hayas tenido que ver eso Rin — Kaito se acercó hacía mí para acariciar mi cabeza levemente.

— Oh… nunca lo había visto así — Le dije algo consternada.

— Es que Len es algo posesivo — Kaito sonrió como si nada — Ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres acompañarme al mercado? — Yo miré hacía la sala donde Len nos veía de reojo.

— Lo siento Kaito-nii, es que Ia ya se va a ir y tiene sus cosas en mi casa y… — Kaito suspiró.

— Es injusto, quiero a mi Rin — él me abrazó posesivamente — A mí ya no me dedicas tiempo, ¿acaso Len ya te lo prohíbe? — Por alguna razón sentí que eso solo lo hacía para molestar a Len.

— Otro día será…— Kaito solo me soltó mientras volvía a mirarme.

— Esta bien, ven a jugar conmigo pronto — Kaito salió de la casa mientras se perdía de mi vista al voltear a la esquina.

—¡La encontré! — Ia regresó hacía la sala con su billetera en las manos.

— No la vuelvas a perder — Len le sonrió, su humor era muy cambiante.

— Supongo que con eso podrás volver a tu casa — Ella sonrió.

— Si, voy a llamar a casa y al aeropuerto — Ia salió de la habitación hacía el patio donde tenía mejor recepción y ahora me dejo sola con Len.

Él me miraba a mí y yo no lo quería mirar.

— Siento lo que paso antes… — Se disculpó él recostándose en la pared.

— Esta bien, yo también sentí sus intenciones — Por fin lo miré, él me sonreía juguetonamente, alguna travesura estaba pensando si me sonría y me miraba así.

— Si te prohíbo que dejes de hablar con mi hermano, ¿lo harías? — Esa pregunta era algo tonta.

— Por supuesto que no — Fruncí el ceño, era obvio que no le dejaría de hablar a Kaito por nada del mundo.

— Oh… — Len se acercó hacía a mí.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

— Cuando se canse de Rui, quizás vaya por ti solo para molestarme — Len me susurró cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué dices? — mi voz tembló, por alguna razón eso me asustó.

— ¿Te gusta la idea? — Me preguntó mientras volvía a mirarme juguetonamente — Ser el juguete de nii-san — y él tomó un mechón de mi cabello.

No sabía que responder, sus palabras solo me pusieron nerviosa, tenía miedo de lo que pasará, Len me rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarme.

— A mí no, te quiero solo para mí — Len susurraba en mi oído — no quiero que te toque, ni que te hable, ni siquiera que te mire — Declaró él finalmente.

Y mi pecho dejo de tener esa pesada sensación que había sentido en todo el día.

— No caería en el juego de Kaito-nii — Me separé de Len inmediatamente — Lo quiero, además conozco su juego, conozco sus tácticas y sus intenciones, y sé que jamás se le ocurriría utilizarme de esa manera, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Kaito me quiere — Sonreía confiada, Len bufó molesto.

— Eso crees—

— Claro que si, lo conozco desde más tiempo que tú — Le aseguré confiada, Len desvió sus ojos.

— No te quiero ver llorando porque te utilizaron — Solté una leve risilla.

— Gracias — Ahora soy yo la que le agradeció — Es bueno saber que alguien me está cuidando tanto — Len suspiró, pero luego me sonrió.

— ¿Me estás empezando a aceptar? — Preguntó él de nuevo en tono juguetón.

Si…

— No, claro que no — Crucé mis brazos, de ninguna manera le daría más alas por el día de hoy.

— Chicos — Ia llegó a la sala — Hay un vuelo que sale en unas horas, tengo que ir al aeropuerto ya — Ambos la miramos.

— Entonces apurémonos — Le contesté mientras ella asintió.

— Las acompaño — Se ofreció Len mientras de nuevo salíamos.

La travesía a mi casa no fue muy larga, más se demoró Ia en estar lista con su maleta que nosotros en volver a salir hacía el aeropuerto, cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, noté que Ia se puso melancólica de repente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Len al notar también su estado de ánimo.

— Sorry — Se disculpó — I want stay here with you forever — Len se sorprendió al oirla.

— It's over — Le contestó él de nuevo.

— Rin — Ella me llamó — Quiero que te quedes con esto — Ella sacó de su bolso unas revistas, yo solo las tomé con mis manos.

— Oh no… please no — Len trato de quitármelas pero las aleje.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede con esto? —

— Porque ya no tienen lugar en mi vida — Ella dijo eso y luego tomó la mano de Len y la puso encima de la mía — Espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos — Después de eso ella se dio medía vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Ambos sabíamos que se había puesto a llorar, ella era una chica muy fuerte que aguanto hasta ahora, yo no hubiera podido retener tanto tiempo las lágrimas.

— Goodbye! — Le gritó Len, pero ella no se volteó a verlo de nuevo.

— Se fue… — él asintió.

— Bueno, deléitate la vista — Len quitó su mano de encima de la mía, entonces yo volví a mirar las revistas.

— ¿Qué tienen estás revistas? — Len solo se dio media vuelta.

Entonces abrí las revistas y noté que la mayoría eran fotos de Len modelando ropa, tenía que admitir que se veía muy bien.

— No te sonrojes — Dijo Len burlándose de mí.

— No estoy… — Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, sentí mi cara roja.

— Sé que soy irresistible, pero me tienes aquí al frente y en 3D — Él tomó mi mano.

— Yo no… ¡yo no quiero esto! — alcé mi voz avergonzada, todas esas fotos de Len eran demasiado provocativas para la chica pura que yo era.

— Entonces puedes botarlas — Len se rio de mí mientras me arrastraba para volver a casa.

Al final no pude deshacerme de las revistas.

* * *

Celebremos porque después de 16 capitulos, Rin y Len pueden pasar al menos cinco minutos sin pelear :v :v :v

Oh bueno, nuestro pequeño terremoto llamado "Ia" por fin ha vuelto a casa, seguramente más de una le hubiera gustado un punto de vista de Len pero meeeh :v.

Bueno, creo que este será el último capitulo que actualice por un tiempo, trataré de dedicarle algo a mis otros proyectos en lo que me queda de la semana (o quizas debería hacer tarea).

Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que haya gente que todavia siga leyendo esta historia xD.


	17. Len 5

Un sábado como cualquier otro, miraba la televisión en la mañana ya que me gustaba el programa que daban, no tenía tareas ni preocupaciones por ese día, además mi hermano iba a salir en una cita o algo así, no me importaba demasiado, entonces mientras miraba a Bob esponja sonó el timbre, como la única persona que se digna a abrir la puerta soy yo, decidí levantarme a abrir. Entonces me encontré con una rubia que conocía muy bien con su vestido inocente, ella me miró y me sonrió, pero yo estaba confundido, ¿qué hacía Rin a esa hora en mi casa?

— ¿No te aguantas ni un fin de semana sin verme? — La molesté como siempre.

— Oh, por supuesto que no, después de todo eres tan I-rre-sis-ti-ble — Ella irónicamente respondió mi comentario, entró a mi casa sin si quiera haberla invitado.

— Sé que soy irresistible Rin, pero por favor, contrólate — Le guiñe un ojo, ella rodó los ojos — Hablando enserio, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— Nada importante — Ella solo cruzó sus brazos mirando hacía la escalera.

— Mi hermano va a salir con alguien hoy, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones — Ella solo me sonrió victoriosa.

— Lo sé, va a salir conmigo — Entonces sentí un mareo repentino.

— ¿Qué? —

— Que va a salir conmigo — Repitió ella mientras empezaba a subir la escalera.

— Ah no, eso si que no — La tomé de la muñeca antes de que siguiera avanzando.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Ella solo alzó una ceja, yo sentía mi ira y mis celos crecer por dentro.

— Porque tiene novia, ¿recuerdas? — Ella no pareció perturbarle eso.

— Lo sé, pero solo vamos a salir como amigos, lo hacemos casi todo el tiempo — Ella solo alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Entonces por qué no esta Miku aquí? —

— Miku está en una cita con Luka — Ella se soltó de mi agarré.

— ¡Si no hay nadie que te vigile no puedes ir! — Alcé un poco la voz, no lo suficiente para ser un grito.

— No eres mi padre, no puedes prohibirme nada — Y eso ya lo sabía, pero no quería que salieran juntos.

— Oh, ya llegaste Rin — Y para mi mala suerte mi hermano salió con una toalla del baño que le dejaba ver todo el torso, Rin volteó a mirarlo y casi se le cae la baba, por lo cual la acerqué a mí y le cubrí los ojos.

— Si, ya llegué — Y Rin trataba de quitarse mi mano de sus ojos.

— ¿No te da vergüenza? — Le reclamé, pero él no pareció importarle.

— Si, llegó en un mal momento, no me demoró — Él entró en la habitación y yo solté a Rin.

— Bájale un poco a tus celos — Ella solo se alejó de mí molesta.

— ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? — Cuestioné mientras ella me miraba.

— Solo vamos a ir a pasear, hace tiempo que no salimos los dos, no es algo por lo que te tengas que preocupar, ni que termináramos en un motel o algo así — Ella cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Y a mí quién me asegura eso? — Ella solo volteó su cabeza hacía otro lado.

— Yo —

— No confió en tu palabra — Yo crucé mis brazos también.

— ¡Me da igual lo que pienses!, ¡yo no soy tu novia para andar demostrándote algo! — Me aclaró ella, una venita dentro de mi estaba a punto de explotar.

— Tú… — Reprimía mis palabras ya que estaba enojado, pero Rin tenía razón, ella no era mía, aunque deseará que fuera mía y mantenerla en una burbujita alejada de todo el mundo, en especial de mi hermano, pero la realidad era otra y no había nada que yo podía hacer para cambiar la situación.

Solo me di medía vuelta y subí a mi habitación bastante enojado, azoté la puerta mientras me deslizaba por esta hasta llegar al suelo, ¿qué podía hacer?, no estaría tranquilo si esos dos se iban a pasear como dos novios por ahí, algo debía pensar, pero ya.

— Len, no tienes que enojarte tanto — Rin me habló desde atrás de la puerta, más tranquila que hace unos minutos — Si quieres puedes venir, no es que me importe—

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo para abrir la puerta.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunte anonado, ella solo me observaba extrañada.

— Si, como te dije, solo vamos a salir como amigos — No entendía a Rin, tenía prácticamente una cita a solas con mi hermano y me ofrecía ir — solo si estás listo en cinco minutos — Ella solo miró hacia otro lado.

Corrí rápidamente hacía el baño para darme un duchazo rápido, salí en menos de tres minutos y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, si Rin me daba la oportunidad de ir, entonces iría y evitaría que esos dos se enamoraran incluso si me costará la vida.

— ¡Ya estoy listo! — Dije bajando rápidamente las escaleras poniéndome mi camisa, ella me observó y soltó una ligera risa al verme.

— Tienes el pelo todo desordenado — Ella se acercó hacía a mí para acariciarlo levemente — Aunque no te queda mal — Ella solo me observaba mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente hacia mi cara, la atmosfera de repente se puso extraña.

— Eh… Rin — No lograba entender que pasaba, pero Rin solo quito su mano de mi cara abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

— Solo péinate — Ella se volteó rápidamente caminando hacia la sala.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba?, ¿Por qué repentinamente estaba siendo amable?

Sin demorarme mucho, me miré en el espejo para organizar mi pelo como usualmente lo hacía, lo desenrede y me até rápidamente la coleta que me distinguía y trate de acomodar mi flequillo para que se viera de la forma desordenada que me gustaba, en eso bajo mi hermano ya vestido.

— Perdón la demora — Contestó él mientras me miraba — ¿Para dónde vas? — Preguntó desorientado.

— Len va a ir — Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba — Ya que Miku no está, entonces deberíamos ir nosotros tres — Ella le sonrió como usualmente lo hacía, Kaito solo la miró algo extrañado por su actitud.

— Esta bien, entre más mejor — Y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Rin salía de la casa y Kaito le seguía, yo también los seguí por inercia.

La localización termino siendo más cerca de lo que creí, solo era el centro de videojuegos del centro comercial, ya había venido una vez allí con Rei, pero no había venido con mi hermano ni con Rin, ella solo se acercó hacía uno de los juegos de la máquina de garra mirando los peluches con interés.

— ¿Quieres uno Rin? — Preguntó mi hermano.

— Si, Kaito-nii — Dijo ella sonriéndole, yo solo me acerque hacia la máquina, era curioso que Rin había apuntado hacia peluches amorfos, pero yo no era quien para juzgar algo de sus gustos.

— ¿Cuál? — Kaito inserto la moneda y Rin le señalo una muñeca rubia con un parche en el ojo.

— ¡Ese! — Apunto ella mientras Kaito dirigía la garra y tomo el peluche sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Toma — él se lo entrego mientras Rin lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

— Muchas gracias Kaito-nii — Su voz melosa resonaba en sus oídos mientras trataba de ignorar la escena.

— ¿Quieres uno Len? — Preguntó mi hermano hacia mí.

— Claro que no, esas cosas son para niñas — Yo solo metí mi mano hacia los bolsillos tratando de hacerme el cool.

— Oh vamos, inténtalo — Kaito solo me acercó hacía la máquina mientras metía una moneda, yo tomé los controles, jamás en mi vida había usado esas cosas así que lo dirigí hacia el primer peluche que vi, un oso blanco, pero esa garra era terriblemente resbalosa.

— Que mala suerte — Dijo mi hermano mientras yo suspiraba.

— No soy bueno en esto — Y yo solté los controles.

— Es que lo estás haciendo mal — Rin me quito de los controles mientras ella se apoderaba de la máquina, inserto la moneda y tomó el peluche sin mucho esfuerzo —¡Tada! — Ella tomó el peluche mientras lo acercaba hacia mi mejilla y lo juntaba con esta.

— Oh, si que eres buena — Y yo me incomode con esta acción.

— Tómalo — Dijo ella mientras me lo entregaba.

— ¡Oh no!, ¿yo para qué quiero un peluche? — trate de devolvérselo, pero ella no lo quiso recibir.

— Es lo divertido de estas máquinas, regalarle el premio a alguien más — ella me sonrió.

— Pero es de niñas — intenté replicar.

— ¿Vas a despreciar un regalo de Rin? — Y Kaito uso un tonó molesto.

— Acéptalo — Rin solo me lo entregó en las manos, yo cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

— bien, gracias — y recibí el dichoso oso blanco, que no era tan feo, al menos era pequeño y cabía en uno de mis bolsillos.

— ¿Dónde quieren ir ahora? — Preguntó Rin mirando alrededor.

— Oh, vamos a conducir un rato — Señalo mi hermano mientras íbamos hacia ese juego.

Afortunadamente era de a tres, ambos montamos cada uno de esos simuladores, fue una carrera bastante divertida donde yo gane obviamente, después de escuchar las quejas de Rin, fuimos a un juego de matar zombies, y de nuevo fui el ganador como era de esperarse, Kaito solo trataba de apaciguar la ira de la rubia que no paraba de mirarme como si me quisiera clavar un millón de dagas en la espalda.

— Soy bueno en esto, no puedes culparme — Rin solo cruzaba sus brazos mientras hacía pucheros.

— Dejemos los juegos de acción de lado por un rato — Kaito de nuevo intervino mientras tomaba a Rin de la muñeca — ¿Qué tal ese? — Señalo un juego que nadie tocaba.

— ¿Test de compatibilidad? — No pude evitar usar mi tono de ironía ya que de por si el nombre sonaba ridículo.

— ¡Oh!, ¡genial! — Rin se acercó mientras los ojos le brillaban.

— A las chicas les gusta ese — Kaito me sonrió mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Y cómo funciona exactamente? — Pregunté cuando llegué al pequeño aparato.

— Solo pones tu información y la de tu pareja, entonces la maquina te dicen que tan compatibles son — Me resumió Rin mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

— Vamos a poner nombres al azar — Sugirió Kaito mientras Rin empezaba a poner nombres.

— A ver, a ver, ¿qué tan compatibles son Luka y Miku? — Ella puso la información de ambas mientras la maquina mostraba el corazón crecer y crecer.

— 70% — dije mirando la cifra, enserio no me interesaba.

— Pensé que daría 100% — Admitió ella — ¿a quién más ponemos? — Preguntó.

— Que tal si pones a Miku conmigo — Rin asintió mientras ponía la información de mi hermano y Miku.

— 30% — No pude evitar reírme un poco por el bajo porcentaje, mi hermano solo puso una sonrisa incomoda por eso.

— Pondré a Luka con Len — Ella me miró maliciosamente, yo solo miré la pantalla cuando este marco 90%.

— Oh vaya, le tendré que proponer matrimonio a Luka, aunque Miku no me dejaría llegar vivo a la ceremonia — Bromeé mientras Kaito y Rin soltaban una leve risa.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Pregunto mi hermano, Rin se puso tensa.

— ¿Con quién podría ponerme? — Ella solo rodó sus ojos pero no se dignaba a ver a ninguno de los dos, podía sentir la presión de esa pregunta en el pobre espíritu de la rubia, después de todo ambos éramos posibles candidatos para quedarnos con ella.

— Con Len obviamente — Y Rin no me quiso mirar.

— Ah, ya me aburrió este juego — Rin empezó a darse media vuelta.

— No, no, no — Kaito la detuvo mientras él empezaba a poner la información de ella.

— Oh vamos, ¡vas a hacerme sonrojar! — se quejó ella mientras la maquina empezaba a marcar el porcentaje, o al menos eso quisiera decir porque no se movió después del 10.

— ¿Se descompuso? — Me queje arqueando una ceja, en verdad me molesto un poco.

— Parece que vas a tener que olvidarte de casarte con Rin — él se rio mientras Rin me miraba incomoda intentando disimular su risa.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Entonces qué tal será tu compatibilidad con ella? — había cavado mi propia tumba, me quise dar un golpe mental por haberlo sugerido.

— Comprobémoslo — Kaito empezó a poner la información, y entonces la dichosa maquina empezó a marcar el porcentaje y el muy maldito llego a 100.

— Definitivamente está descompuesta — Yo miré hacía Rin que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— Bien, parece que el que se va a casar con Rin soy yo — Kaito solo la abrazó por sus hombros mientras yo sentía los celos crecer dentro de mí.

— Oh, solo es una tonta máquina — Me volteé molesto, quería quemar esa máquina allá mismo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Rin y yo solo teníamos el 10% de compatibilidad?

— Te toca decidir — Rin me dijo mientras se acercaba, ya se le había pasado el color en su cara o eso quería creer yo, miré alrededor y vi una cabina de fotos.

— ¿Qué tal allá? — Rin solo miró la cabina y de nuevo sus ojitos brillaron.

— ¡Genial! — Y los tres nos acercamos a la cabina y entramos.

— ¿Están listos? — Kaito activo la aplicación mientras sonreíamos, ellos empezaron a hacer caras raras mientras yo solo los miraba confundido.

Una vez salimos vimos las fotos mientras ellos dos se reían de sus caras mientras yo solo veía mi aburrida expresión, seguramente ambos si tenían más compatibilidad que la que yo tendría con cualquiera de ellos dos.

— Vamos Len, tienes que hacer más caras —

— Me niego — Crucé mis brazos, ya que ya no me encontraba de humor.

— Hoy no te portas como usualmente lo haces — Rin me veía con preocupación.

— Estoy bien — Traté de calmarla, y ciertamente ella me había invitado pero la mayoría del tiempo solo pasaba enojándome, pero, ¿cómo podría estar contento con mi hermano revoloteando alrededor de Rin mientras yo era dejado atrás por ellos dos?

— Pero yo quiero que te diviertas — Rin solo miró hacía el suelo algo decepcionada, seguramente ya se arrepentía por haberme invitado.

— Bueno… tomate una foto conmigo, pero solamente tú — Le dije mientras ella me volvía a mirar.

— Eso sería grosero con Kaito, además, ¿para qué la quieres? — Ella me cuestionó.

— Solo quiero una foto tuya — Solo moví mis hombros restándole importancia.

— Por mi está bien, además podríamos tomarnos una foto tú y yo después — Sugirió mi hermano, Rin asintió.

— Esta bien — Ella le sonrió y eso no mejoraba mi humor — Vamos — Rin entró a la cabina de nuevo.

— Si — Entré yo también, miré a mi hermano quien solo me dio una sonrisita inocentona, antes de entrar a la cabina.

Rin activo de nuevo la cámara, como eran cuatro fotos sonreímos en la primera, pero para la segunda la abracé sorprendiéndola y justamente para la tercera decidí darle un beso en la mejilla, y para la cuarta ella y yo quedamos mirándonos a los ojos mientras le sonreía y ella tenía una expresión confundida y toda la cara roja.

— Quedaron geniales — tomé las fotos entre mis manos mientras Rin de nuevo quería matarme de nuevo con su mirada.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Ya íbamos de nuevo.

— Si, lo sé… debió ser en la boca —

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — Rin empuño sus manos mientras se acercaba desafiante.

— Oh vamos, no se peleen ahora — Kaito tomó a Rin de nuevo y entraron a la cabina otra vez.

Yo guarde las fotos en mi billetera, eso seguramente era un buen recuerdo captado en cámara, me gusto como quedaron, en especial la parte en que ella me miraba sonrojada, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, ella se sigue sonrojando con cualquier cosa que le haga. Una vez salieron, los tres fuimos a comer helado, no era necesario decir quien dio la sugerencia. Mientras yo disfrutaba de mi banana Split, Rin solo comía mientras me miraba con su mirada asesina, yo le picaba el ojo de vez en cuando para hacerla irritar aun más.

— Fue un buen día — Kaito comía su helado de vainilla extra-grande.

— Si, siempre es divertido salir contigo Kaito-nii — Rin volvió a sonreírle dulcemente mientras yo engordaba tres kilos y empezaba a darme diabetes.

— ¿Te divertiste Len? — Preguntó él, Yo solo rodé los ojos.

— Fue mejor que estar en casa solo — Eso no era mentira, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en el sofá todo el día sin hacer nada.

— De vez en cuando es bueno salir, la universidad no me deja tiempo para dedicárselos, pero me alegro que ahora se lleven mejor — Kaito le sonreía a Rin, mientras yo engordaba otros tres kilos y me daba un coma diabético.

— Si, ya extrañaba tener tardes así — Ella de nuevo le sonreía, ellos dos deseaban verme muerto y no les importaba.

— ¡Voy al baño! — Me levanté antes de vomitar arco iris.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara con agua para intentar calmarme, era tan terrible la situación de esos dos, no sabía si se enamoraban o solo convivían como lo hacían antes, no conocía mucho de la relación de ambos como para notar si algo había cambiado. Miré mi propio reflejo, era estúpido que yo estuviera sufriendo por esta situación, ¿por qué había decidido enamorarme de Rin?, fue impulsivamente, pero desde que llegué solo la perseguía de un lado para el otro recibiendo sus rechazos e insultos, cualquier chica hubiera podido estar conmigo, pero yo quería a la única que no me iba a poner atención jamás. Después de mi momento de autorreflexión, Salí del baño para encontrarme con Rui quien espiaba a Rin y a Kaito, parecía bastante molesta y afectada.

— Miren quien trajo el gato — Yo la sorprendí haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en su sitio.

— Ah, no es lo que crees — Ella solo se sonrojo levemente.

— A mí me parecía que estabas espiando — Crucé mis brazos sonriéndole levemente.

— Bueno si es lo que crees — Admitió ella — Pero solamente pasaba por aquí y los vi a los dos solos y… —

— Y dudaste de mi hermano, por lo cual no te culpo — Terminé la frase por ella, la chica de cabello negro asintió.

— Si — Rui puso una mirada triste, creo que ella sabía perfectamente con quien se había metido y tenía muy claro que lo que ambos tenían en ese momento iba a ser efímero.

— Solo nos estamos divirtiendo, yo vine con ellos — Ese comentario pareció alegrarle la tarde a Rui.

— ¿Enserio? — Yo asentí.

— Si, incluso estaba comiendo un helado, ¿no lo ves? — Rui volteó a mirar el helado y con eso respiro más tranquila.

— Gracias por decírmelo — Rui empezó a alejarse de mí.

— ¿Enserio crees que Kaito te va a traicionar con Rin? — Le pregunté curioso.

— Bueno Len, aunque me caigas bien, tengo que admitir que siempre he pensado que Kaito terminaría en una relación seria con Rin— Eso en verdad me sorprendió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestioné nuevamente.

— Bueno, desde que conozco a Rin, siempre he sabido que le gusta Kaito — Me aclaró ella.

— Y aun así decidiste meterte con él — Rui solo frunció el ceño.

— Si lo sé, no estuvo muy bien, pero también me gusta Kaito desde la primera vez que lo vi, solo aproveche mi momento aunque supiera que sería corto, pero hace mucho tiempo deseaba cumplir este deseo egoísta — No lograba entender eso del todo, pero supongo que su tuviera una posibilidad de estar con quien yo amaba, aunque fuera corto, la tomaría— Continuó, por mucho tiempo pensé que Kaito estaba enamorado de Miku, pero luego me di cuenta que también lo está de Rin —

— ¿Eh? — Yo ya estaba enredado.

— Quizás él todavía no lo sabe—

— ¿Cómo va estar alguien enamorado sin saberlo? — Yo solo levanté mi ceja, Rui solo rodó los ojos.

— Es solo algo que yo pienso, quizás no sea verdad — Aclaró ella— La situación es que si él se da cuenta, tú estarás en problemas — Ya me había incomodado la conversación, Rui sonrió maliciosamente — No sé como lo vas a hacer, pero te deseo suerte, claro, si es que todavía tienes ganas de interponerte en su relación — Rui se fue tarareando dulcemente y yo suspiré.

Al parecer si era imposible después de todo, me recargue en la pared bastante frustrado, fue entonces cuando me di de cuenta que se podía escuchar la conversación que ambos tenían.

— Y yo pensaba que ya estabas harta de él, pero lo invitaste — Oí la voz de mi hermano decir aquello, al parecer hablaban de mí.

— Bueno, se iba a quedar solo en casa y luego no lo iba a aguantar con sus celos — Aclaró ella.

— ¿De verdad es solo eso? — Él le cuestionó, me asomé levemente mientras los observaba, ninguno parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia — Quizás te este empezando a gustar — Señalo él con una sonrisita.

— ¿Qué? — Ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas — ¡De-de ninguna ma-manera! — Y yo solo suspiré, nunca iba a poder gustarle a Rin.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo invitaste? — Rin solo frunció el ceño — Con la verdad — Ella solo miró hacía otro lado.

— No me gusta, pero Len no es tan mala persona como creí que era al principio — Admitió ella Kaito le sonrió complacido.

— Len es muy mono cuando quiere — Dijo eso con una voz melosa.

— Si claro — Rin solo miró hacía otra parte — Pensé que si lo trataba bien, entonces no me molestaría tanto, ahora que somos amigos, me gustaría conocerlo mejor — Entonces mi corazón empezó a palpitar, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¡Rin me quería conocer mejor!

— Si se vuelven los mejores amigos también me pondré celoso — Kaito bromeó con ella.

— Bueno, en verdad pienso que podríamos ser muy amigos — Ahora ella planeaba enviarme a la friendzone, ¡eso si que no! — Len tiene muchas cualidades que me gustan, aunque nunca se lo diré — Y mi animo estaba levantándose otra vez.

— Claro que sí, pero no te olvides de mí, pasas demasiado tiempo con Len — Ella asintió, entonces creí que ya era tiempo de realizar mi entrada antes de que se preocuparan por mí.

— Lo siento, lo siento, había una fila enorme — Me senté de nuevo en mi silla fingiendo ignorancia.

— No hay problema — Dijo Kaito mientras terminaba su helado — ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo él mientras Rin asentía.

Los tres salimos del centro comercial para caminar en medio de la calle, Kaito seguía hablando con Rin mientras yo era dejado atrás por ambos, eso no me gustaba, entonces observé como Rin tomaba la mano de mi hermano y los celos me invadían, pero también la impotencia, entonces ella me miró y me sonrió e hizo algo que no me esperaba, me ofreció su otra mano lo cual me dejo en un estado leve de shock.

— Vamos, tómala, está limpia — Dijo ella bromeando.

— ¿De verdad? —

— Si lo dudas mucho entonces no te la daré — Yo la agarré y me hice a su lado, algo nervioso por el contacto.

— Pero nunca quieres ir conmigo der la mano — Rin solo miró hacía el suelo cohibida.

— Es que si somos los tres es menos vergonzoso — Kaito se rio con ganas por su explicación, pero para mí era un avancé, Rin me estaba dejando entrar a su vida.

Así que lo sentía por Rui, lo sentía por Miku y por cualquier otro que no me quisiera ver con Rin, la chica que tomaba mi mano la iba a seguir tomando para siempre.

* * *

Esa horrible sensaciónde tener 50 cosas que hacer, pero no encuentras una mejor manera de procrastinar que escribir la continuación del fic :v(?). Mañana me arrepentiré pero bueno, nunca he sido una buena estudiante ;_;.

Me dije a mi misma, "mi misma, estás dejando a Kaito como un tarado y no estás mostrando los puntos buenos de él", asi que agregue este cap xDD, Kaito es buena persona, aunque no lo crean, y pronto haré un punto de vista de él, pero de forma especial para que se entienda mejor al personaje, aunque este cap no tiene mucho drama, creo que las que me conocen sabran que sin drama yo no puedo vivir ;c, asi que habrá un poco de salseo, si les spoileo un poquito, pues se entenderá mejor que paso entre Miku y él, y también como Miku llegó a estar con Luka.

Gracias por mantenerse leyendo el fic y comentando, significa mucho para mí, en especial en esta sequia de lectores :/, ya lo estuve pensando bien, y con lo muerto que esta la zona, he decidido que no publicaré nuevas historias (aunque tengo un millon en la mente :v), con respecto a las actualizaciones, bueno, quiero terminar los fics abandonados, pero eso toca mirar con el tiempo que tengo, cada vez es menos y necesito enfocarme en mi carrera, por ahora solo esta en planes entregar los dos especiales de no se necesito que me ames, terminar Mahou no Kagami ( que no es muy largo), y terminar este fic que si es largo. Estudiaré las opciones de los otros fics más adelante, no quiero saturarme ni comprometerme con ellos porque no tengo tiempo ni inspiración pero quizas lo más posible es que deje los otros inconclusos, asi que lo siento (U).

Ahora responderé reviews:

 **Ana:** Ia es una de las chicas que más estimo en vocaloid xDDD, la gracia aqui es que fuera la cosa más tierna, en su momento pensé en poner los recuerdos de Len sobre ella pero luego me arrepenti, no era la gran historia.

Y lo que hará Rin con las revistas, pues lo dejo a su imaginación :v, naa mentiras, en este momento solo las guardo en su cajón al ladito del panda, y con este cap le agrego las fotos que se tomó con Len xDD.

Pdt: la carita no sé ve, la pagina no deja poner caracteres que puedan ser HTML :/

 **Mekuto:** No te quedes sin palabras n3n, y por ahora no la voy a dejar xDD, al menos esta no.

 **Invitado:** aqu iesta la actualización, me alegro que te guste, yo escribo mucho y los caps son largos, espero que no se te haya hecho tedioso de leer.

Hasta aqui lo dejo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
